


His ray of sunshine

by fanficshiddles



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Tom Hiddleston, Alpha/Omega, Biting, Bullying, Cabins, Claiming, F/M, Fighting, Fluffy, Fluffy Tom, Jealousy, Knotting, Licking, NSFW, Omegaverse, Packs, Pheromones, Protective, Scenting, Smut, fighting for leadership, fighting for the omega, lake, posessive, smelling, sweet but strict tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2020-09-19 03:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 64,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Keira is an omega who is picked to go live with a new pack, in hopes of being chosen by the leader Alpha, Tom. But she has some competition on her hands from another omega. And Tom isn’t the only Alpha that his eyes on her.





	1. Chapter 1

Keira leaped out of bed, the sun was only just rising but she was too excited, and nervous, to sleep any longer. 

She ran to the bathroom to get showered and dressed, making sure to wash thoroughly. 

Her long, dark brown hair almost reached her lower back. Even though she got it cut yesterday. She loved her long hair, and no amount of bickering from her mother would have her change it. Since she had time, she spent a while braiding it into one large braid, it made it easier to control and keep out of the way. Especially since she didn’t entirely know what the day ahead of her would hold.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she sighed softly. She could only hope and pray that one of the Alphas in the pack she was going to join would want her. The leader was looking for an omega, and she was one of the omegas joining the pack for a week to see if he desired her. Just because he was an Alpha and she was an omega, it didn’t mean he would want her.

But, single Alphas could also pick her too if they wanted. If the leader didn’t want her, it was no problem for another Alpha to have her. But if the leader wanted her, he got first pick. Unless another member _also_ wanted her, then he would have to challenge the leader in a fight to see who would win the omega and also would win leadership.

It was also scary because if the leader didn’t want her, and none of the others in the pack wanted her, then she would be kicked out. And it would depend on her current pack leader whether she would be allowed back in again or not.

Keira was rather short, at five foot two, even for an omega she was on the shorter side of the scale. She had a beautiful skin complexion from being out in the sun often, she enjoyed being outdoors as much as possible, even just in the garden. Her friends had scared her about stories of mean Alphas not allowing their omegas to go outside regularly. She only hoped and prayed that wouldn’t be true with hers if she was picked.

A knock on her bedroom door startled her from her thoughts. Then her mother called through. ‘Are you awake, love?’ 

‘Yeah, I’m almost ready!’ Keira called back. 

She hadn’t realised how much time had passed by already. It was almost time to go, he would be here for her shortly. 

Finishing off her packing, she took her suitcase downstairs and had breakfast one last time with her parents. 

‘Now, you best behave. Remember and do as your new Alpha tells you.’ Her mother said and Keira nodded.

‘I will, mum… _If _he picks me.’

‘Hush now. You are a beautiful omega, with a desirable scent. I’d be surprised if the leader didn’t want you.’ Her mother assured her.

It wasn’t just looks, or the fact she was an omega. But in the scent of an omega, you could sometimes tell what kind of person they were too, judging by their aroma. If they were a kind and caring person, their smell was much more appealing. If they had an ugly personality, it showed in smell too.

Keira knew she should’ve felt sad and scared about leaving her parents. Whilst she _was_ a little bit, she still couldn’t help but feel excited about her future too. Well, what she _hoped _was her new future.

A firm knock on the front door made her stomach swirl. It was time. 

Her father went to the door and opened it. The smell of another Alpha flooded her senses, but it was slightly calming, since she was related to him.

‘Ah, Michael. Good to see you, brother.’ Her father said, greeting the other Alpha.

The brothers briefly spoke about their packs, and about a few enemy packs that were on the go too. Keira waited patiently till they were finished, just standing quietly with her suitcase. 

Then the two Alphas finally turned to her. 

‘Wow, you’ve grown so much since I last saw you.’ Michael grinned. 

‘It _has_ been seven years, uncle!’ She laughed. 

‘True. But still. Tom will be very pleased with you.’

She had been picked to go join Tom’s pack because Michael knew she would be a desirable omega, especially for Tom. Since he was now looking for one. Though Michael was slightly concerned about one other member of the pack, who was also single and quite… aggressive. He wouldn’t be surprised if he tried to take on Tom for her.

‘Michael will look after you. I know you’re in good hands.’ Keira’s mother said as she gave her a big hug. 

‘I know, mum. I’ll miss you.’ Keira squeezed her mother tightly. 

‘I’ll miss you too. Keep in touch... I love you.’ 

‘Love you too, mum.’ 

Keira felt a slight tugging pain inside of her when she left her parents. Michael took her suitcase and led her out to his car. She waved once more at her parents before getting in, Michael closed the door behind her. 

He turned to her parents. ‘I promise, she will be safe with us. Tom is one of the strongest Alphas in the country, she will be well looked after and cherished if she is picked.’ He assured them. 

Keira waited patiently, nervously fidgeting with her hands in her lap. She’d known for years that she was to move to stay with another pack, it was what happened in their world. 

She was lucky in the fact that her uncle was in her new pack. Even though she hadn’t seen him in years, at least there was one person she knew. 

‘Ready to go, kid?’ He asked when he joined her in the car and started it up. 

‘Yeah... I think so.’ She said anxiously. 

‘What are you worried about?’ He asked, concerned. 

‘I’m just scared he won’t like me... Or that any of the pack will.’ She whispered and looked down at her hands in her lap. 

Michael chuckled softly. ‘You should only be worried about if _you_ will like _him_. That’s what most omegas are worried about. Worried they might end up with some old pervy grandad for an Alpha.’ 

Keira’s eyes widened as she looked at her uncle. ‘He’s not, is he? I never even thought about that!’ 

‘He’s not, don’t worry.’ He chuckled. ‘He’s a handsome fellow. And I am certain that he will want you.’ 

He wanted to put his arm around the young omega, but Alphas never touched omegas unless they were their own. Or unless they were assholes. But it was rude for an Alpha to get his scent on another omega, even if they were family. And Michael wasn’t about to piss off his pack leader. 

‘For the first few days you will be staying with my omega, Jessica. And another omega called Lucy who is coming for the trial will be staying with Idris’ omega, called Tilda. The other two Alphas, Luke and Jeremy, don’t have omegas yet. But you’ll like them. There’s also another Alpha called Ben, who is single and also… looking for an omega. But he is slightly more, uh, _old school_ in his ways.’ Michael said cautiously, not wanting to scare his niece.

‘Old school?’ She questioned.

Omegas still didn’t have as much rights in regards to the law as Alphas did. But it had changed in the last twenty years where they couldn’t be abused or harmed by an Alpha. It was difficult to police though, so there were still a lot of abuse going on. Omegas still didn’t have a say in whom they are to be mated with, that was down to the Alpha in the end. Though most Alphas nowadays did give omegas the option, some didn’t.

And Ben was one of those that wouldn’t.

‘Don’t worry about him though, Tom will want you. I know he will.’

‘Where does the pack live?’ Keira asked to change the subject.

‘We live by lake rosacqua. It’s beautiful, I think you will like it.’ He smiled warmly. 

Most of the packs lived in harmony within cities or towns, in their own buildings or area. Each pack respected other’s turf. But some of the stronger, more powerful packs lived in rural areas. Either in houses, cabins or cottages. Depending on the location. 

Tom’s pack was one of the strongest in the country. They lived by a lake in cabins, all within a few hundred yards of each other. 

They went to any nearby city or town for supplies, they weren’t stuck to just one place. Tom and his pack kept the peace in most of their country, and in return the other packs respected them and helped fight against enemy packs trying to take over land or kidnap omegas. 

The drive to Keira’s new home took around four hours. They stopped halfway so they could stretch their legs and get something to eat. Keira felt a bit nervous as she had never been out of the city before. 

Everything was new and exciting for her on the drive. She had her nose practically glued to the window, watching the countryside flying by.

‘We are almost there.’ Michael said.

Keira was getting more excited _and_ nervous the closer they got. But she was ooo’ing and aaah’ing at the fields of horses, sheep and cows they passed by. And at the beautiful views of mountains and lakes in the distance.

‘It’s so beautiful out here!’ She said excitedly, glancing at Michael who couldn’t help but grin at her excitement.

They drove down a track alongside lake rosacqua.

‘Wow! You seriously live _here?_’ She asked in awe.

Michael chuckled. ‘Yes, and you do too now. Welcome to your new home.’

She could see eight cabins in the distance that they were driving down towards.

‘Two of them are empty, and you will be staying in one of them with Jessica. The other omega and Tilda in the other. Until it’s decided on who Tom picks, then you’ll move in with him.’

‘You seem certain that Tom is going to pick me?’

‘Because I know him well. And you are just right for him, trust me.’ Michael said as he pulled up in the car park to the side of the cabins.

Michael helped her with her luggage into the cabin she was staying in. It was nice and cosy. There was no Alpha smell either, that’s why the pack decided she would stay in there. So she wouldn’t be covered in any of the others scent for Tom.

‘You must be Keira!’ Came a voice from one of the bedrooms.

Keira turned to see a beautiful woman, who looked like she had just walked out of a blockbuster movie. She had an incredibly calming aura about her, not just her omega personality but just her own in general.

She went up to Keira and gave her a hug, which Keira gratefully reciprocated.

‘My name is Jessica. I’m Michael’s omega.’ She smiled.

‘Nice to meet you. Michael told me that I’m staying with you for a few days.’ Keira smiled back at her.

‘You certainly are. I hope that’s ok with you?’

Keira nodded.

‘In around an hour, we will have the meeting with the pack. Then with Tom.’ Michael said and gave Jessica a quick kiss.

‘Sounds good. Will see you later, love. Now go, leave us girls be.’ Jessica shooed him out of the cabin, giving his ass a playful smack on the way, making him laugh.

Keira rather liked the way that Michael and Jessica interacted. Not like she thought normal Alphas and omegas would act. Well, from what she’d heard anyway.

She didn’t have much to go off with her parents. As her father worked away, almost all the time. And the rare times he had been home the last few years, she had been in her room because the less scent of her father’s Alpha-ness on her the better. Apparently.

Jessica showed Keira to her room. ‘I’m staying in the next room if you need me for anything at all. I’ll let you get settled. Though I wouldn’t unpack too much, since you’ll be moving in with your Alpha in a few days once everything is sorted.’

‘What’s he like?’ Keira asked quickly before she left.

Jessica smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed, patting it for Keira to sit too.

‘He’s one of the most powerful Alphas in the country. He can be rather grumpy sometimes, being leader of the pack does that I think… but he is very fair and kind. You will be in extremely safe hands with him, I promise. He will take good care of you.’ She said while stroking the younger omegas hair to help calm her.

‘He… he won’t stop me from going outdoors, will he?’ Keira asked nervously.

Jessica frowned. ‘Why on earth would he do that?’

‘I’ve heard from my friends back in the city that some Alphas do that. They keep their omegas locked inside most of the time.’ She looked down at her lap.

Jessica took her chin and raised her head up. ‘That won’t happen here. I promise. Tom isn’t like that. Packs in the city do tend to be different to us country bumpkins. That’s why we live out here, because we enjoy life more and aren’t as,_ strict_ per say, with the normal way of life.’

That made Keira smile.

She got some of her clothes unpacked, mainly what she would just need for the next few days. Then she took her phone out and sent a text to her friends and her mother, to let them all know she arrived safely.

Jessica went to the door just as Keira put her phone down.

‘Oh… Is it ok for me to use my phone?’ She asked, uncertain what the protocol was for that here.

‘Of course. The only thing that will likely happen is that Tom will want access to it too. Not that he will read everything you do and send, just in-case of emergencies. He will need your passcode. But it’s twenty nineteen, sweetheart. Not the olden days. I know a lot of packs are strict in regards to phone usage for omegas, but not here.’

‘You and Michael keep speaking as if it’s a done deal that I will become Tom’s… But what if he doesn’t like me?’

‘Because he’s already expressed an interest in you. He’s seen photos of you from Michael and has been waiting for you to turn eighteen. The only reason we even have another omega here is because it’s the law to have at least two omegas on trial for the leader. The other omega, Lucy, is no competition for you. She… smells rather bad.’ Jessica scrunched her nose up.

Lucy had a rather egotistical smell about her, meaning she had an ugly personality. Whereas Keira smelt like vanilla and lavender, mixed with her own unique and enticing smell.

‘Right, why don’t we go meet the rest of the pack?’

‘Now?’ Keira’s eyes widened.

‘Better now than never. I promise, you’ll be fine.’ She put her hand out for her to take.

Keira took Jessica’s hand and held on tight for security, already feeling close with her. She was led outside and they went down near the lake, there was a large decking area with a barbecue going and plenty of seating and tables around.

‘There’s my wonderful niece. Has my omega been looking after you?’ Michael asked with a big smile as he stood up and went over to her.

Keira smiled at Michael and nodded. She then looked around the rest of the pack shyly.

‘This is Idris, and his omega Tilda.’ Michael took her round to introduce them all. ‘This is the other young omega for the trial, Lucy.’

Lucy gave her a kind smile and a wave, she didn’t look like she smelled. Which Keira knew was the worst kind of person, if it wasn’t for their sense of smell then Lucy would easily be able to trick others.

‘This is Benedict, Ben for short.’ Michael motioned at him.

Ben locked eyes on Keira, her smell making him feel hazy. He grinned and nodded his head politely to her. ‘Nice to meet you, Keira.’

‘And these two idiots here are Luke and Jeremy.’ Michael grinned.

Luke was in charge of the barbecue and Jeremy was hovering over him, making sure he didn’t burn anything. When Luke turned around, Keira put her hand over her mouth to hide her laughter. He was wearing a cooking apron, but it was of a woman’s naked body.

‘As I said, idiots.’ Michael chuckled.

‘Nice to meet you, kid. Welcome to the pack!’ Jeremy said warmly. ‘Would you like a drink?’ He offered and motioned to the table behind him with various soft drinks and alcohol.

Keira opted for a soft drink in the meantime. Then she sat down next to Jessica and Tilda.

She really liked Tilda, she was just as kind and warm as Jessica was. But she was wondering when she would get to meet Tom. She was desperate to get it over with, whether it was going to go well or not.

Ben kept staring at her, making her feel a little uneasy. But luckily the rest of the pack made her feel at ease.

Lucy moved to sit next to her, to make friends.

‘Have you met Tom yet?’ Lucy whispered.

‘No, not yet. Have you?’ Keira asked.

‘I have. He’s so handsome, but rather stern I think.’

That didn’t make Keira feel much better.

Keira felt a weird tingling down her spine not long later, right before she heard the door of one of the cabins opening. Then there was a ringing from the bell outside said cabin.

Jeremy groaned. ‘Tom wants someone.’ He looked between the other Alphas, who just looked back at him with an expectant look on their faces.

‘Fine, I’ll go!’ Jeremy waved his hand flippantly at them and made his way up the path.

Keira didn’t want to turn around to look, for some reason she felt a bit scared to do so. Everyone was quiet, until Jeremy came back down.

‘Tom wants to meet Keira up at the cabin before joining us all. Jessica, will you take her up?’ Jeremy asked.

‘Sure thing.’ Jessica nodded and smiled at Keira. ‘Come on sweetheart.’

Keira’s stomach started churning even worse than it had been. She got up and turned around to follow Jessica up. She couldn’t see Tom because of the way the sun was shining. All she could make out was his tall figure standing outside on his balcony.

‘Don’t worry, he’s nice.’ Jessica assured her.

Tilda took Lucy for a walk along the lake side, to leave the Alphas to talk.

‘It’s going to be so refreshing having Keira here… I just hope that Tom doesn’t scare the shit out of her!’ Michael said.

‘I don’t think he will… She is an omega after all. She might even bring out the inner child in him.’ Luke shrugged.

‘I hope so. He can be a right grumpy git sometimes.’ Michael sighed and looked towards the cabin, slightly concerned for his niece.

‘What’s to say he won’t want Lucy instead?’ Ben asked, sipping his drink.

‘Pfft. Have you smelt her? No way!’ Luke said, dismissing Ben.

Ben just grumbled under his breath and glared up at Tom’s cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

Keira felt like she was going to be sick when she approached Tom’s cabin.

She couldn’t look up at him, even when she reached the top of the steps. She just froze, head down. Not that that was a bad thing really, showing respect to the Alpha. _Especially_ the leader.

Tom looked at Jessica and nodded. Jessica then took a few steps back, leaving them some space.

He looked over the young omega, his heart swelling with happiness and pride upon finally seeing her. He’d seen pictures, and had thought she was a lovely little thing. But seeing her in reality now, she was even more beautiful.

Keira was visibly trembling when he stepped in close, right on front of her. His scent enveloped her completely, she took in a sharp breath, feeling slightly light headed. He smelled _amazing._

Tom reached out and hooked her chin, tilting her head up so she had to look at him.

A gasp escaped from Keira when she laid eyes upon the Alpha.

He was bloody gorgeous...

But also intimidating. His height factored into that, he towered over the poor little omega. And his eye contact was intense. But she felt a weird pull towards him, an odd kind of warmth inside. Like she just wanted him to wrap his arms around her and protect her.

‘What’s your name, little one?’ Tom asked, his voice deep and sultry, making her tremble.

Tom already knew her name, but he wanted to hear it from herself.

‘Keira… Sir.’ She said quietly.

‘Just call me Tom.’ He smiled softly, putting her slightly more at ease for the first time since meeting. ‘But I appreciate your respect, such pretty manners.’ He hummed, stroking his thumb up across her lower lip.

He was yet to let go of her chin, she wasn’t sure if that was a good or a bad thing. But the contact, as little as it was, from the Alpha was making her feel rather hot and bothered. And it was like her bones were jelly.

Tom let go of her chin and eyed her up and down once more, then locked onto her eyes. ‘How was your journey here? I know you came far.’

‘It was good… Thank you. I’ve never been out of the city before, it’s so beautiful out here. Your home is wonderful and the lake is stunning. Just not being surrounded by concrete buildings is…’ She trailed off, realising she was rambling. ‘Sorry.’ She said quickly and looked down.

Jessica noticed a half smirk spread across Tom’s face. She knew he was enamoured by her already, and that was a great thing.

‘Do not apologise. I’m glad you like it here. Michael told me that you are good at painting, is this true?’ Tom asked, still watching and listening to her closely.

‘It is. There is so much out here that would be wonderful to paint.’ Her face lit up as she glanced around, noting all the flowers about.

  
Michael was watching Ben while he drank his beer, noting the way he hadn’t looked away from

Tom’s cabin since Keira had went up to introduce herself to Tom. He really hoped things weren’t going to kick off with him. He wanted his niece to be Tom’s, knowing he would look after her well. Ben, whilst he was his friend, he wouldn’t trust him with an omega. Especially not one as delicate and trusting as Keira. She had a lot to learn about the world, having been so sheltered up to now.

Ben wasn’t the only one that was noting how long Keira had been. Lucy noticed too after she returned from the walk with Tilda.

‘Why are they taking so long? It was just a minute or two with me.’ She said, jealousy evident in her tone.

The pack all looked at one another, neither particularly wanting to deal with her. But they weren’t a nasty pack, they wouldn’t want to just chuck her out either. Though they knew they were going to have to contact her previous pack to request she can return. Not wanting to see her alone and vulnerable in the world.

‘Perhaps they have already imprinted on one another.’ Idris suggested, just coming straight out with it. Earning a glare and a nudge from Tilda.

Lucy looked hurt, not pleased at all with that. And so did Ben.

Imprinting was rare, where an Alpha and an omega immediately had a rather strong attraction towards one another. It was more regular if the two had similar interests, too. Other Alphas could still try and steal the omega from the Alpha before they were claimed, but _most_ Alphas respected the imprint nowadays…

  
‘There are some rules I will need to go over with yourself and the other omega, for joining my pack. Why don’t you go back to the others? I will join you shortly…’ He reached out and stroked Keira’s cheek with the back of his hand. Then he looked to Jessica. ‘Will you send Michael up, please?’

‘Of course.’ Jessica nodded.

She led Keira back down to the pack. Keira kept looking back over her shoulder at Tom, her heart was racing so fast. But in a good way.

That hadn’t gone as bad as she thought it would. He _was_ slightly scary, in an intimidating and powerful kind of way. But he had been gentle with her and kind. She really hoped she could get to know him more, perhaps.

‘He likes you.’ Jessica said quietly to her on their way back down to the decking.

‘You think?’ Keira asked, hopeful.

‘Definitely. He’s never normally a touchy-feely kind of guy. He didn’t get close to Lucy.’

When the two joined the others, Keira felt some hostility from Lucy. So she sat between Jessica and Tilda again. 

Jessica sent Michael up to speak to Tom.

‘Well? Do you like her?’ Michael asked Tom, sitting on the bench that was outside of Tom’s cabin. Tom sat down too.

‘Very much. She’s incredibly sweet and beautiful. Rather optimistic with life, isn’t she?’

‘Indeed. She has had a sheltered life so far, never out of the city. My brother is also slightly old fashioned in the way that he doesn’t think omegas should be out-with the house often. She would go to school, come home and do homework then have dinner and go to bed. She would be allowed in the garden, then the park down their street on weekends. But that’s it. She was worried if she was to stay here, that she wouldn’t be allowed outside, ever. I assured her we weren’t like that here.’ Michael explained.

Tom stroked his beard in thought. ‘She’s a very bright girl, I can tell. Seems respectful too. I am guessing her parents were quite strict in her teachings in regards to what she was to expect and do with her future Alpha?’

‘Yep.’ Michael nodded.

‘I want her, Michael.’ Tom growled low, eyes on Keira down by the lake.

Michael sighed and sat forward, leaning on his knees. ‘The process still has to take place, you know that more than me. Can’t risk getting into trouble with the law.’

Tom’s nose scrunched up angrily. ‘I know… I just wish there was a way to bypass it.’ He grumbled.

When pack leaders wanted an omega, they had to acquire a minimum of two omegas who had just turned of age, from other packs, to live with them for a week. To allow the leader to get to know and decide which omega he wanted. If any of them. But they had to remain in the pack for at least a week, it was the law for _fairness_ of the omegas.

‘It’s just seven days. It will give you both more of a chance to bond and get to know one another before she moves in with you.’ Michael said to try and make it a bit better for him.

‘I guess so. In the meantime, we have Lucy to deal with.’ Tom sighed.

When he and Michael went to join the others, Tom grabbed a seat and put it by the barbecue, where he could see Keira clearly on front of him. He also grabbed a beer from Jeremy.

‘I’d like to go over the rules of the pack for our two new recruits.’ Tom announced, silencing everyone.

Keira listened closely while he spoke.

‘Omegas don’t leave the boundary without being with an Alpha, which is the tree line across the lake, there.’ He pointed to the other side of the lake. ‘The edge of the lake at that side.’ He pointed behind him. ‘The track at the other side... And to the fence-line of the field at the back of the cabins.’

Keira was amazed at that, it was _huge. _The area was larger than her parents house was to her school back in the city. It was so much freedom in comparison.

Tom continued with the pack rules. ‘If anyone gets even a_ hint_ of a scent from another pack, I must be notified immediately. You are not to enter any of the other cabins without express permission from the Alpha of the home. No swimming in the lake without someone supervising, it’s too dangerous alone.’

Jeremy and Luke rolled their eyes at that rule.

‘And finally, what I say goes. I have the last say in matters.’ Tom said firmly. ‘Any questions?’ He looked between the two new omegas.

Keira shook her head, understanding them all perfectly.

‘All good, Alpha.’ Lucy said loudly.

Tom narrowed his eyes at her. ‘Do not call me that, it is disrespectful to an Alpha unless he owns you.’ 

Lucy’s smile dropped and she looked down.

‘Grubs up!’ Luke said as he started dishing up some of the food off the barbecue, hoping to change the subject.

Tom noticed his apron and shook his head.

Keira was waiting till the other Alphas had been to get food, but Tom went over to her when he noticed she hadn’t made a move.

‘Are you not hungry?’

‘I… I just wanted to wait until you all had yours first.’ She said quietly.

‘None of that here. Come on, before Idris steals all the best meat.’ Tom grinned at her and motioned her over to the food.

Keira went and got some food with a smile. It was quite a relaxed atmosphere. Jeremy and Luke were joking around, everyone was pretty laid back. Even Tom seemed to be enjoying the evening by the lake.

He kept looking at Keira, enjoying the blush on her cheeks when she saw him looking at her. She couldn’t maintain eye contact, quickly looking away each time.

Ben had moved to sit next to her, hoping to get to know her more.

‘So, you’re from the city?’ He asked.

‘I am, yes.’ She nodded, feeling slightly on edge with the Alpha being so close. He didn’t smell as nice as Tom did. And the way he had been staring at her the entire time was very un-nerving, like he wanted to literally eat her alive.

‘This must be really different compared to what you’re used to.’

‘It is. But it’s beautiful. I’m looking forward to doing some paintings of the lake.’ Keira smiled.

‘Paintings?’ Ben frowned.

‘Yeah. I really enjoy doing art, especially painting.’

In Ben’s mind, painting wasn’t something that an omega should be wasting her time doing. But he didn’t say anything. Though the look on his face told Keira everything she needed to know, really.

Tom was normally a _very _patient man. He was known for his calm and collected head, even in high stress situations. But Lucy was _really_ trying his patience with her jabbering. She was following him everywhere he went, whether it was to get more food, or another drink, or following him when he merely walked to the side of the lake to chat to others.

All Lucy was getting in return when she spoke to him was various ‘hmm’ or ‘mmhmm’.

Later on in the evening, Tom finally managed to sit next to Keira. After just watching her most of the night, he was glad to get a chance to talk to her.

‘Have you eaten enough, little one?’ He asked softly.

‘I have. Thank you.’ She smiled with a nod. She rather liked the nickname he seemed to already have for her, it made her feel fuzzy inside.

‘Aside from painting, what other hobbies do you have?’ Tom turned his body in towards her, giving her his full attention.

She couldn’t stop blushing, it was just being so close to him and having his full attention. She knew how strong and powerful he was, she could smell it. But he seemed really kind and calm, too. All high qualities that drew an omega towards an Alpha.

‘I really enjoyed running when I was in secondary school, I was in the omegas racing team. I also like reading.’

Tom’s eyes lit up. ‘What kind of books do you enjoy best?’

‘Adventure and drama mainly. Do you like to read too?’ Keira asked, sipping on her drink.

‘I do. Shakespeare’s work is my favourite. But I’m pretty open to all genres. You seem like the kind of girl who would be into theatre?’ Tom guessed.

‘I’ve… never been before. But I have seen some plays when they’ve been broadcast online. My parents would often go, I always wanted to go but wasn’t allowed… Not that I’d expect to be able to go anyway.’ She said quickly, not wanting to get into trouble with the Alpha.

Tom made a mental note to take her next time there was a play on in the nearby town. They had a small theatre there that often had good plays and musicals on. 

They didn’t get long to speak together before the distinct smell of jealousy filled the air and Lucy skipped over and squeezed herself right down between Tom and Keira on the log, completely ignoring Keira and turning to face Tom. Making him shift back to get some space between them.

Jessica looked at Michael and they both sighed. Feeling sorry for Keira.

‘Hey, Keira. Come catch up with your ol’ Uncle.’ Michael slid across the log and patted the space between himself and Jessica.

Ben was irritated as he had been on his way to ask Keira to go for a walk with him. But he went over to Luke and Jeremy instead, still glancing over in the young omegas direction now and then.

Tilda leaned in to Idris. ‘I have never smelt so many different pheromones all at once before.’ She whispered.

‘Tell me about it. I feel sorry for poor Keira.’ Idris whispered back.

When it started to get dark, everyone decided to call it a night. Tom said goodnight to everyone and his gaze lingered on Keira for longer, giving her a warm smile before heading up to his cabin.

Jessica put her arm around Keira’s shoulder and took her back to their cabin.

‘Well, how was your first day here?’ Jessica asked once they got inside.

‘A bit of a mix of emotions.’ Keira said honestly. She was exhausted, mentally and physically.

‘You’ll feel better after a good sleep. What did you think of Tom?’

‘I really like him.’ She blushed. ‘He’s really handsome… and he seems nice.’

Jessica grinned. ‘Glad you think so. Because I could tell that he likes you too. We just have to get through the week, then that Lucy can leave.’

‘I never realised that omegas could be like that. She seemed… not so nice.’ Keira sighed and sat down on her bed.

‘Omegas can be just as nasty as Alphas can. Especially if an Alpha she wants has his eye on another omega. But don’t worry, we will look out for you and won’t let her do anything.’ Jessica assured her. ‘Now, get some sleep.’ Jessica kissed the side of her head, making her smile.

‘Night night. Thank you.’ Keira said when Jessica left her room, shutting the door behind her with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Keira’s first full day in her new pack was a quiet one. She spent a lot of the time outside, sketching in her sketch book some of the beautiful scenery.

Jessica spent the day with her, they ate lunch outside too. Keira couldn’t believe how lucky she was to have such freedom in the outdoors. She only hoped that she would stay… that Tom would pick her.

Tilda managed to keep Lucy away from Keira for most of the day. Though it wasn’t a pleasant task being with the omega, she knew it was for the best with how she was acting towards Keira.

-

Tom, Michael and Jeremy had gone out to get some supplies in.

‘You imprinted on Keira, didn’t you?’ Jeremy asked Tom on the car journey back. Michael was driving, Tom was in the passenger’s side and Jeremy in the back.

Tom glanced over his shoulder at him and nodded.

‘That’s a good thing, isn’t it?’ Jeremy said happily.

‘Yes and no.’ Tom sighed.

‘What do you mean?’ Jeremy frowned.

‘I still have to wait a week before I can claim her. Imprinting doesn’t change that. And in that time, it means that Ben has more time to get to know Keira too.’ Tom growled.

‘Ah… Well, we just need to keep Ben and Lucy away from Keira until you can finally claim her and we can send Lucy on her way. Can smell her a mile away.’ Jeremy scrunched his nose up.

‘Where did Idris find her, anyway?’ Michael asked.

‘She’s the daughter of one of his old school friends pack member. Apparently, his friend begged for her to join ours.’ Tom explained.

‘We will need to contact them and ask for her to return.’ Michael said.

‘I’d be surprised if she’s allowed back. They were so quick and happy to get rid of her when I went to collect her.’ Jeremy said.

‘Shit.’ Michael and Tom both said at the same time.

When the three Alphas returned home, they saw Keira, Jessica and Luke by the lake. Luke was fishing and showing Keira how to do it.

While they were unloading the car, Tom noticed Ben sitting outside of his cabin, watching Keira down by the lake. Tom glared at him, knowing he was no doubt going to have competition for the young omega. He wasn’t looking forward to that.

‘Don’t worry. We will try and keep Ben away from her.’ Michael said to Tom, patting his back.

‘Even once I claim her, he will still want her. That never goes away. Not with Alphas like him.’ Tom grumbled.

‘Think you’re going to have to fight him?’ Jeremy asked.

‘It’s very likely.’ Tom nodded.

Keira had heard the car return and she sensed Tom’s presence in the area. She looked over her shoulder and saw him carrying boxes into the storage shed. He glanced in her direction and gave her a wave, making her blush as she waved back.

‘HIIIII!’ Lucy suddenly jumped on front of Tom, startling him slightly as he had been so focused on looking at Keira.

‘Hi, Lucy. How are you today?’ He asked kindly.

‘Really good. I’ve missed you.’ She moved in closer to him, into his space.

Tom internally rolled his eyes, she had only been here one night. He held himself together as he went back to the car to grab another box. Making sure to use it to his advantage by putting some distance between himself and Lucy.

He then decided it would be best to just rip the bandage off, so to speak. ‘Look, Lucy. You should know, Keira and I have imprinted.’

Lucy’s eyes widened and she looked up at the Alpha, saying nothing at first. Then the scent of anger and jealously filled the air.

Michael and Jeremy shared an _oh shit _look together.

‘But it’s not confirmed until the week is over… You might not get along well. She might be horrible, you don’t know her yet.’ Lucy said quickly, then stormed away to the cabin she was staying in.

‘Well... that could’ve gone better.’ Jeremy uttered to Tom as he walked past him with another box.

Tom’s jaw clenched while he glared after Lucy storming away. It was going to be a long week, that was for sure.

Once he was finished with unloading the boxes, he asked Michael and Jeremy to slip into conversation with Ben that he and Keira had imprinted. Hoping that might help to stop Ben from pursuing Keira.

  
At dinner time, they were having another barbecue, it was a regular occurrence there. 

Keira hadn’t seen Tom since afternoon when he was unloading the boxes. But she was sitting on the decking again with some of the others when she felt a weird tingling sensation run down her spine. Then she felt a presence behind her, and Tom sat down next to her.

‘Hello, little one.’ He purred, smiling at her.

‘Hi!’ She squeaked, blushing furiously. She never realised her senses could be that strong to sense him there.

‘Have you had a good day? Has Jessica and Luke been looking after you?’ He asked, glancing at Luke when he handed him a beer.

‘Yes, thank you. Luke taught me how to fish earlier. And we had a lovely picnic in the sun. It’s so nice being outside here.’ She smiled brightly.

She reminded Tom of the shining sun. Her smile was so bright and seemed to make everyone around her smile too. Well, aside from Lucy who obviously disliked her… a lot.

‘I’m glad you’re enjoying it. You mentioned last night that you used to enjoy running. Would you like to join me tomorrow morning for a run?’ He offered.

Keira’s eyes lit up. ‘Yes, please. I would love to.’ She smiled.

‘Great. If you’re up for six am, I’ll come get you.’

‘Sounds good.’ Keira nodded eagerly.

-

The following morning, Keira was up and ready by six. Jessica was still sound asleep, so Keira made sure she was quiet while she got ready so as not to disturb her.

Before Tom even knocked gently on the door, she could sense that he was there. When she opened it, she felt her stomach twirl. He was wearing a black t-shirt and black shorts too. Showing off all his muscles and making her mouth water slightly.

Tom felt the same gazing upon Keira. She was wearing shorts too and a vest top. Showing off more skin than he had seen so far.

‘Good morning, little one.’ He smiled. ‘Ready to go?’

‘Morning. Yep, I’m ready.’ She nodded.

Tom reached out for her hand and she took it without hesitation. Her hand felt tingly when she held his. His hold was strong and comforting.

They walked away from the cabins and to the side of the lake. Tom then turned to Keira and smiled. He reached up and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

‘At least we can get some alone time too, now. I’m sorry for the way Lucy is being around you. If it wasn’t the law, she would’ve been out of here by now.’

‘Really?’ Keira’s eyes widened. It was one thing other people telling her that Tom liked her, but hearing this kind of talk from _him _himself was something else entirely.

‘Of course. Do you not feel our connection?’ He asked.

‘I… I do. But I wasn’t sure if it was just attraction from my side towards you.’ She said shyly and looked down to where their hands were still linked.

Tom rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

‘You are incredibly sweet, Keira. Now, let’s warm up.’ He reluctantly let go of her hand so they could stretch to get started.

Then they started running. Keira was fast, but with Tom’s long legs he had to slow down for her. They took it easy down the length of the lake, and they carried on down the track. Keira wouldn’t have been able to go further if she hadn’t been with Tom.

When they were further down the track, through the trees, they slowed to a gentle jog.

‘Doing alright?’ Tom asked her as they jogged by a field full of horses, that distracted Keira for a moment.

‘Yep, thanks!’ She said breathlessly. ‘Just… been a while since I’ve ran properly.’ 

Tom slowed right down to a walk and so did Keira.

‘We can just walk for a while, if you wish.’

‘Thank you. I hope I’m not holding your daily run up.’ She said sheepishly.

‘Not at all. It’s nice to have company.’

The two talked about their various interests, and Tom told Keira a bit about how the pack ended up living where they do. It was obvious to Keira that Tom was proud of his achievements as leader, and that he had worked hard too.

Eventually the two jogged back to the lake. Everyone seemed to be up and on the go by the time they returned, it was just after eight.

Lucy was outside eating breakfast with Tilda and Idris when Tom and Keira came back. She glared at them, but they ignored her and Tom walked Keira back to her cabin.

‘I’ll see you later, little one.’ He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze before leaving to go back to his own cabin.

Jessica was making breakfast inside when Keira entered. ‘Morning! Did you enjoy your run with Tom?’

‘I did. It was nice to get to know him more. Can I help with anything?’ Keira looked around to see if there was anything she could do.

‘Nope, you go and relax. I’ve got this.’ Jessica assured her.

  
Later that day, Keira was sitting outside on the grass on front of the cabin, reading a book. Ben saw this as the perfect opportunity to try and get her on side.

Keira had been so engrossed in the story, that she never heard or saw Ben approach until the light from the sun was blocked by him standing on front of her. She looked up, slightly startled when she saw who it was.

He grinned. ‘Hello there, Keira. May I join you?’ He motioned next to her.

She didn’t want to be rude, so she nodded and put her book down on her lap.

Ben sat down on the grass next to her, a bit too close for her liking. She’d overheard Jessica speaking earlier to Tilda about how they were going to try and keep Ben away from her, until Tom had claimed her at least.

And there was just something niggling at her about Ben that made her on edge.

‘What are you reading?’ He asked, looking to the book in her lap.

‘Coriolanus. Tom lent it to me to read. It’s really good, I don’t know why I haven’t read it before.’

Ben raised an eyebrow. ‘Shakespeare?’

‘Yes.’ Keira nodded.

‘Pff. You shouldn’t be wasting your time reading that. In-fact, you shouldn’t be wasting your time reading at all... Would you join me for a walk?’ He offered.

‘Uhm, no thank you. I went for a run this morning, my legs are kind of regretting it. As it’s been a while.’ She said quietly, looking down and hoping he would leave her alone.

‘You know, Tom may be the leader. But he is not as rich as I am.’ Ben boasted. ‘I can offer my omega whatever she wishes, nothing is too expensive.’

Keira frowned. From what she had seen, she knew that Tom didn’t have any issue at all in regards to money. It wasn’t a secret that all the leaders received a hefty sum of money from the government. The stronger the leader, the more money they got. Especially when they aided other packs and helped to keep the peace.

She didn’t really know what to say or how to respond to his comment. Was she supposed to be impressed? Money didn’t do that for her anyway.

Ben could tell she was uneasy around him, but it didn’t stop his want of her.

He reached out and put his hand on her forearm, making her _extremely_ uncomfortable.

‘BEN!’ Luke roared from near the lake, having spotted Ben getting touchy with Keira.

Ben’s jaw clenched in anger as he looked down towards him.

‘Get your hands off her. You know the rules!’ Luke growled as he stormed over towards them. ‘And you can clearly smell you’re making her uncomfortable, you idiot!’

He grabbed Ben’s upper arm and hauled him up to his feet. Ben stood up and moved right into Luke’s space, squaring up to him threateningly. But Luke just squared up right back at him, glaring at him down his nose.

‘Then why is Tom’s smell on her?’ Ben hissed.

‘Because he’s the leader and gets first pick. You know the rules.’ Luke snarled.

‘Enough, guys!’ Michael said, rushing over, having smelt the threatening pheromones between Ben and Luke in the air.

He forced himself between the two Alphas and glared at Ben until he walked away, sulking.

‘He touched her.’ Luke said angrily.

‘Are you alright?’ Michael turned to Keira, and she nodded. ‘Why don’t you go back inside to Jessica?’

Keira nodded and went inside, feeling sick and worried that she was causing all of the tension between the Alphas. She had never meant to.

Michael sighed and ran a hand down his face once he saw his niece was safely inside.

He turned back to Luke. ‘Stopping him was the right thing to do, but we don’t want a fight on our hands. I fear there is already going to be one anyway.’


	4. Chapter 4

For the following day, Keira was almost always with one of the other Alphas or omegas. They were trying to keep her safe from Ben, never letting her into a situation where she was alone with him. To be on the safe side.

Tom was preparing himself to fight on Saturday, as that was the final day before he could claim Keira for his own. But he knew without doubt that Ben would challenge him, unless by some miracle he changed his mind before then.

Keira had spent the day with Jessica and Michael, they went out to the nearest town to get some odds and ends. Keira was happy to see somewhere new. It was a nice town, the packs that lived there seemed friendly enough. Well, most of them anyway.

When they went into one of the shops for Michael to collect some parts for Tom’s car, the Alpha at the other side of the counter couldn’t take his eyes off of Keira.

‘A new omega?’ He questioned Michael, but still looking at Keira. Making her feel a little on edge again.

‘Yes. This is my niece, Keira. She has joined our pack.’ Michael smiled.

‘Toms?’ The man asked, glancing back at Michael.

‘Yep.’ Michael nodded.

‘He just keeps getting luckier and luckier, doesn’t he?’ He chuckled and went behind the scenes to get what Michael needed.

‘Ignore him. He’s always been jealous of Tom and his life.’ Jessica said gently to Keira.

After getting the car parts, they got ice cream by the sea front. Keira had never seen the sea before, she was so excited. And of course, Michael allowed her and Jessica to go and dip their feet in the water, laughing and squealing at the waves that washed over them, soaking their lower legs.

Michael took a video of them splashing in the waves and sent it to Tom. He replied that he wished he had been there to see that. And also to not allow Keira in too far, as he knew she couldn’t swim. Michael rolled his eyes and replied that he was looking out for her, not to worry.

-

Tom wished he was with Michael, Jessica and Keira at the seaside. Instead he was stuck back home with Lucy sniffing around him again.

He was trying to do some work, but she kept knocking on the door asking to go for a walk with him. It was difficult to keep cool, to not just rip her head off with some stern words.

In the end, she finally gave up and got the hint of him ignoring her knocking.

But he happened to look up by the window, and nearly jumped out of his skin to see Lucy’s face peering in at him. She waved when he noticed her.

‘Lord give me strength.’ Tom pinched the bridge of his nose.

To shut her up and hopefully give him some peace, he decided to oblige her request and went for a walk with her. Not far, just to the end of the lake and back. Even though Lucy wanted to go further.

‘Are you comfortable enough in the cabin with Tilda?’ Tom asked as they walked back.

‘Oh yeah. It’s awesome. Look, I’m sorry if I was too forward before. It’s just difficult for us omegas, y’know? And with our hormones the way they are, it’s difficult being around such a handsome Alpha who is seeking his omega.’ Lucy said innocently.

Tom looked to the side, wishing the ground would open up and swallow him whole.

‘Don’t worry. I understand. It must be difficult being taken away from your pack, too.’

‘Not really. To be honest, I was glad to leave. It was boring.’ She shrugged, kicking at stones on the track.

When they got back to the cabins, Tom managed to dump Lucy on Idris and Tilda. Claiming he had important work he really had to get finished.

On his way to his cabin, Ben passed by. ‘Bonding with Lucy? Keeping your options open?’ Ben asked with a slight smug look on his face.

Tom folded his arms over his chest. ‘You know Keira and I have imprinted. I’m just being kind towards our guest. I suggest you do the same.’ Tom said firmly.

‘Sure thing, _boss.’ _Ben sneered.

Tom gave a low growl as he walked past him and up the steps to his cabin.

-

In the afternoon once Michael, Jessica and Keira returned, they saw Luke and Jeremy building some new furniture for the decking area.

Tilda was reading out the instructions, though the men were barely paying attention and just bickering between themselves about how it went together.

Michael, Jessica and Keira sat down next to Tilda, grinning in amusement.

‘You guys, piece number four goes into ten, not twelve! Do you Alphas ever listen?’ Tilda called out to them.

They just grumbled in response and kept trying it their way. But when they thought they had part of a new picnic table and benches built, Jeremy sat down on it to test it out and it just collapsed under him.

The omegas started laughing and so did Michael. Keira was almost crying from laughing so much.

‘You two twats need to start listening to Tilda, or you’ll never get it finished.’ Tom said as he appeared, beer in hand, he smacked Jeremy over the back of the head as he passed by. Making Keira laugh even more at Jeremy’s stunned face. 

‘We don’t need instructions. We’ve built these before.’ Said Jeremy as he got up and they both started trying to fix it again.

‘Yeah, and look how wobbly they turned out to be.’ Tom motioned to the other furniture they’d _built, _before.

Tom sat down next to Keira and winked at her.

‘But when have they ever failed? They may be a bit _wobbly_ but never have they broken. Even with your huge ass sitting on it.’ Luke jabbed at Tom playfully.

Keira bit her lower lip, to try and contain her laughter.

‘Have you looked in the mirror lately? Your ass is the biggest out of the pack.’ Tom shot back, making everyone else howl with laughter.

Jessica and Michael shared a look with one another. They’d both noticed that even from the first day of Keira being here, Tom had seemed more sociable and playful even. And it was only a few days in, they couldn’t wait to see how good she would be for him.

-

That evening, Keira was sitting on the bench outside of the cabin, she was just reading again. Enjoying the fresh air of the evening.

She heard footsteps coming closer and when she looked up, she saw Lucy coming over to her. 

‘Hey, can I join you?’ She asked innocently.

‘Uhm, sure.’ Keira nodded.

‘I just wanted to say I’m sorry if we got off on the wrong foot before. But you know how it is being an omega… if we don’t match with an Alpha we get kicked out. I was just scared.’ Lucy said and sat down next to her.

‘It’s ok. I understand.’ Keira smiled at the other omega.

‘Thanks. You’re really nice... Why don’t we start over?’ Lucy put her hand out towards Keira.

‘Sure!’ Keira’s smile grew even larger, thinking that Lucy was maybe just a bit misunderstood. And she was always happy to make new friends.

The two young omegas spoke for near an hour. About their lives and also their thoughts on the pack they were in. Lucy didn’t really see the big fuss about where they were, since the pack she came from was just a village. So her life wasn’t quite as sheltered as Keira’s life had been so far.

‘Hey, have you seen how beautiful it is out here in the middle of the night? With no light pollution you can see all the stars.’ Lucy said, looking up at the blue sky.

‘No, I haven’t. Why were you out in the dark?’ Keira asked. It was summer, so didn’t get dark until quite late, normally Keira was sound asleep by that time.

‘I’m a bit of a night bird.’ Lucy shrugged. ‘Hey, meet me out here at midnight. Set your alarm. But don’t tell Jessica, she will just want you to stay safe inside.’

‘I… I don’t want to be sneaky, wouldn’t the Alphas be angry?’

‘Nah. We are only going outside to see the stars. Not offsite or anything. Come on, it will be fun. And take your pencils, so many drawing opportunities. Trust me.’ Lucy managed to persuade Keira.

‘Alright then.’ Keira nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Keira went outside at midnight and saw Lucy down by the lake, on the pier.

She went down to join her, while gazing up at the sky. She was amazed, Lucy hadn’t been lying about the stars being so bright. No light pollution to ruin the view.

‘Hey, you came!’ Lucy said when she heard Keira join her.

‘It’s so pretty.’ Keira said, still looking up.

‘Isn’t it? Aren’t you glad you came out? And look.’ Lucy pointed towards the lake. 

The moon was so bright and it was shining upon the water, reflecting in such a beautiful way.

‘Wow!’ Keira said in awe. She had taken out her sketch book and colouring pencils too, like Lucy had said to.

Lucy sat down at the end of the pier and Keira joined her. She put her sketchbook on her lap and started drawing the scene on front of her.

‘Have you and Tom been bonding more?’ Lucy asked.

‘Uhm, I don’t know really.’ Keira said shyly, she wasn’t sure whether to speak about it with Lucy or not. Knowing that she probably still wanted to be with him, too.

‘It certainly seems like it.’ Lucy said, and Keira could smell bitterness in the air instantly. Had this been a trap all along? Getting her outside in the dark?

‘The rest of the pack seem nice too, don’t they?’ Keira said to try and change the subject a bit.

‘What? So you’re saying I should just try and get with one of them?’ Lucy snapped, standing up and towering over Keira.

‘No. I was just saying, in general.’ Keira said, slightly panicked.

‘You know, that’s a real _nice _drawing. Such a shame the likes of Ben wouldn’t let you continue with art.’ Lucy sneered, then she leaned over and pushed Keira forward, straight into the lake.

Lucy laughed and ran back to her cabin.

Keira splashed around in a panic, it was deep and she couldn’t swim. It wasn’t easy to get out of the lake either because of all the shrubs around the edges and the pier was too high for her to climb out of.

‘HELP!’ She started screaming repeatedly as she thrashed in the water, swallowing some of it too that was making her splutter.   
  


Tom had woken up with a start, sensing that Keira was in trouble. By the time he got out of the cabin, he heard her calling for help down by the lake.

When he reached the pier, the others had all came out to see what was going on.

Tom dove straight into the lake and grabbed Keira. He put her over his shoulder and swam to the pier. Michael helped pull her up out of the water and Tom then lifted himself up and out. He leaned over Keira and turned her head to the side as she spluttered and coughed up water.

‘Keira, are you with me?’ He asked and held her face steady, looking into her eyes.

She took a moment to focus, then she nodded.

‘What were you doing out here at night? And in the lake?’ Tom growled, he had been so worried.

‘I… I…’ She glanced around her, seeing everyone else standing around watching. Lucy was at the back, her eyes wide and looking scared. Pleading with her silently to not tell on her.

Keira’s lower lip trembled, she didn’t like the feeling of Tom being upset with her.

‘I’m sorry. I was just sketching the lake.’ She whimpered.

Tom ran a hand down his face and he sat back on his heels. He looked to the lake and saw her sketchbook pages floating around in the water, ruined.

‘Go back to your cabin. You are _not _to leave at night, it’s too dangerous.’ He said firmly and looked over his shoulder at Jessica, nodding at her to take her back in.

Keira felt sick, she had blown her chances now with Tom. She knew it. He was angry, and rightfully so. She had disobeyed him.

Jessica helped Keira out of her wet clothes, gave her a towel to get dried then looked out some dry stuff for her to put on.

‘Why were you really out there, Keira?’ Jessica asked softly, giving her some hot chocolate once Keira was back in bed, warm.

‘I wanted to draw.’ Keira said quietly, not taking her eyes off her hot drink.

‘Come on, Keira. I wasn’t born yesterday.’ Jessica said as she sat on the edge of her bed. ‘I know you’re a good omega, you wouldn’t go outside in the middle of the night without anyone.’

Keira sighed, but didn’t want to get into any more trouble than she already was.

‘Lucy spoke to me last night. Told me about the stars in the middle of the night, that she just wanted to show me them. I went out, and was drawing on the pier. Then she… pushed me in.’ Keira said nervously.

‘Why didn’t you tell Tom that?’ Jessica frowned.

‘I just… Lucy looked scared. I didn’t want to get her into trouble either.’

Jessica smiled and shook her head. ‘You shouldn’t be worried about others, Keira. Especially the likes of Lucy. She was obviously baiting you into doing something you shouldn’t… I’ll speak to Tom tomorrow, don’t worry.’ Jessica smiled and gave her a hug.

‘Ok… I’m so sorry. I hope Tom doesn’t hate me for it.’

‘Don’t worry. He doesn’t hate you, he was just worried. Now, go to sleep.’ Jessica assured her.

-

‘You need to punish her properly. She can’t get away with that kind of disobedience!’ Ben said to Tom.

Tom rolled his eyes at the other Alpha as he swung the axe down onto another log.

‘She does _not_ need punished, Ben. She is young and new, she never meant to fall in the water. Especially ruining her sketchbook.’ Tom grumbled.

Ben’s nostrils flared angrily while he watched Tom chopping the wood. ‘If you don’t lay down the rules and follow them through, she will continue to behave badly. You claim you are to be her new Alpha, where is the discipline?’

‘There is a difference between your kind of discipline, for power and control, and my kind of discipline, to keep my pack and omegas safe. I _will not_ lay a finger on her.’ Tom retorted.

‘Yeah and she almost drowned because of your supposed _discipline.’ _Ben said lowly.

Tom slammed the axe down into the tree stump and moved over towards Ben, staring him down.

‘You need to drop this.’ He snarled.

Ben stared back at Tom, then with a chuckle and a smirk he backed down first and walked away. Tom watched him skulk back to his cabin, then he continued chopping wood.

He stopped again when Jessica approached him.

‘How is she?’

‘She’s fine. Disappointed and upset that she disappointed you, as expected from an omega. But there’s something you should know, it was’

‘Lucy.’ Tom finished for her.

‘You know?’ Jessica asked.

‘I had my suspicions. It didn’t make sense that Keira would do that. Then Tilda came to speak to me, told me that Lucy was by the front door before she was when the commotion started. That she smelled of jealousy and fresh air.’ Tom sighed.

‘Keira is a kind hearted girl. She thought Lucy was trying to be nice, only to get stabbed in the back. She didn’t want to get her into trouble, so never said anything.’ Jessica sat down on the pile of logs while Tom continued chopping again.

‘The sooner Lucy can bugger off the better. Did Michael get in touch with her previous pack?’

‘Yes… but it’s not good news. They don’t want her back and won’t allow her return.’ Jessica said and looked down, knowing Tom wouldn’t be best pleased hearing that.

And it showed with an extra hard swing of the axe. ‘Shit.’ He hissed.

‘Abiding by the law, it’s not our problem, Tom.’ Jessica tried.

‘I know that, and you know that… But I don’t think_ she_ will see it that way.’

-

Keira was gutted about losing her sketchbook. It was only a quarter full, and all of those pieces were gone.

At least she still had her paints. But she was still sad about losing all her pencils too.

She was sitting at the kitchen table in the cabin, making some patterns out of salt that she poured onto the table, when she heard someone enter.

Looking up, her stomach did somersaults when she saw it was Tom. Her heart started racing too.

‘May I?’ He motioned to the seat next to her.

She nodded and sat back, then quickly wiped up the salt from the table. She felt really nervous, wondering if she was going to get into big trouble for last night or not.

‘Have you recovered from last night?’ Tom asked gently as he sat down.

‘Yes… I’m really really sorry.’ She said quietly.

‘No need. Jessica told me about what happened, that Lucy lured you outside and pushed you in the lake.’

‘Oh.’ Keira looked down at the table again, unable to maintain Tom’s intense eye contact.

But Tom reached over and hooked her chin, making her look at him again. He held her face steady.

‘You did nothing wrong. You simply have a kind heart, wanting to try and see the best in people. Even if _they_ do not have anything good to give.’ He brushed his thumb down her cheek, making her blush.

‘Jeremy and Luke are going to take you into town, so you can buy a new sketchbook and pencils.’ He leaned back and went into his pocket, pulling out some money. ‘Here, buy whatever you wish. Then one night, _I _will personally take you out at midnight to sketch the moon.’ He winked at her and handed her the money, making her eyes bulge.

‘Really?’ She squeaked.

‘Yes. Come on, they’re waiting outside for you.’ Tom stood up and went to the door, motioning for her to follow.

She desperately wanted to hug him as thanks, but didn’t want to be disrespectful.

‘Thank you so much.’

‘You’re welcome, little one.’ Tom felt his heart swell with happiness at her bright smile.

He watched her get into the car with Jeremy and Luke, then he turned to look at the spare cabin where Tilda was waiting outside with Idris. Tom nodded to them and made his way over towards the cabin.

When he got there, Tilda had brought Lucy out front. She smiled when she saw Tom and waved at him. But the angry look she received in return made her blood run cold. He looked _terrifying._

‘How dare you harm Keira!’ He shouted at her, making her jump. ‘I took you into MY pack with open arms, we gave you a nice cabin to stay in and have made sure you’ve been comfortable. And in return you bully a fellow omega and take advantage of her sweet nature!’

‘I… I didn’t do…’

‘SILENCE!’ Tom roared.

Lucy jumped and backed up, but she backed into Tilda who put her hand on her shoulder to make sure she wasn’t going anywhere.

‘You best be glad for the new laws regarding omegas, girl. Or you would’ve been kicked out on your ass in a second. I’ve been patient with you, trying to spare your feelings. But I’ve never met an omega like you. _So_ selfish, jealous, full of hate and nothing but a bully. You are not to go anywhere near Keira.’ Tom pointed right at Lucy, making her eyes widen. ‘DO YOU HEAR ME?!’

Lucy nodded quickly, in fear.

‘And you are to stay away from me, too. As soon as the sun rises on Saturday morning, a car will come to collect you. Your previous pack does not want you back, and I can’t say I blame them, and we certainly do not want you here. So you will be taken to the nearest omega shelter until a pack can be suited to you.’ Tom snarled.

He didn’t even want to give her that kindness. But he still didn’t want to just chuck an omega out on the streets. No matter how nasty she was. The omega shelter was there specifically to take in omegas that had been cast out from packs.

Lucy said nothing, just quivered in fear.

‘Now get her out of my sight.’ Tom hissed.

Tilda led Lucy back inside. Tom took a deep breath and ran his hand down his face. When he turned around, he spotted Ben watching from down by the decking. He glared at him then stormed back to his cabin. He knew that Ben would be enjoying all of this... and that made Tom’s blood boil.


	6. Chapter 6

Keira was happy now she had a brand-new sketchbook. Whilst she had lost some of her older work, it wasn’t all bad. Considering there hadn’t been much and the only sketches she did have was from back in the city.

Now she could just start again with all the beautiful scenery there was out in the countryside.

Lucy was kept pretty much held up inside the cabin for the rest of the duration of her stay. She knew she had majorly messed up pushing Keira into the lake.

One dinner time, they were all eating down on the decking again. Apart from Lucy, who was still banished to the cabin. They took turns watching her, so it wasn’t just one member of the pack that was stuck with her all the time.

‘Just two more sleeps before you can claim Keira for your own.’ Michael said to Tom while they ate.

Tom nodded and looked over at Keira, she was sitting with Jeremy and Luke. Tom smiled fondly at her. He couldn’t wait to have her as his omega. To have her living in his cabin with him.

He watched her conversing with the other two Alphas, they made her laugh and Tom was totally hooked as he watched her. Her laugh was the most beautiful sound, so carefree and genuine. It didn’t seem like there was a bad bone in her body at all.

Luke and Jeremy started bickering with one another, making_ everyone _laugh.

Aside from Ben, he had his eyes on Keira too. Tom wasn’t the only one watching her. And Idris noticed this.

‘Ben.’ He called to get the Alpha’s attention. Ben turned to face him. ‘It’s your turn to go and watch Lucy for a while.’

Ben did not look pleased at all, but he didn’t argue and went up to the spare cabin.

‘I wonder when he is going to challenge Tom.’ Michael asked the group.

Keira looked confused.

‘It’s no secret that Ben has his eyes on you, too. He can challenge Tom for you at any time.’ Tilda explained to her.

‘Oh.’ Keira said sadly and Tom caught her eye.

He smiled at her softly. ‘Don’t worry. Ben doesn’t stand a chance.’

‘Yeah, look at these guns!’ Luke rushed over to Tom and held his arm up, squeezing his bicep.

‘Get off!’ Tom pulled his arm away, chuckling slightly.

‘Tom is the strongest known Alpha in the country. Ben is foolish for even _thinking_ about challenging him.’ Idris said.

Jessica returned and fell onto a seat with a sigh.

‘What’s wrong?’ Michael asked, putting his hand on her knee.

‘Lucy is… un-bearable.’

‘What is she doing now?’ Tom asked with a sigh, not entirely sure he wanted to know.

Lucy had been causing some trouble in the cabin. Constantly trying to get out, just making it difficult in general.

‘She tried to climb out the window in the bathroom. We need to put a bloody leash on her!’

Tom shook his head in despair. ‘The sooner Saturday comes around, the better.’

-

The following day, everyone could clearly smell a high level of testosterone coming from Ben’s cabin.

‘I think today is going to be the day.’ Jessica told Keira over breakfast.

Keira felt her stomach swirl in slight fear. She didn’t want Tom to get hurt, even though she knew that he was really strong. It was still worrying. What if Ben by some miracle actually won? The vibes she got from him, she really didn’t want to be his omega.

They’d not long finished breakfast when they heard Ben shouting from outside in the middle of the green. Going out to investigate, they saw Ben stood in the middle with his shirt off. He was shouting for Tom.

‘TOM! COME ON OUT HERE! I CHALLENGE YOU FOR LEADERSHIP AND OWNERSHIP OVER THE OMEGA!’ He shouted.

Everyone else emerged from their cabins first, aside from Lucy, and they all walked to the green, Keira wasn’t really sure what to do. So she stuck by Jessica and Tilda.

The pack gathered at the top of the green, on front of Tom’s cabin. Showing they were on his side, not Ben’s.

When the door to Tom’s cabin opened, Keira looked and gasped. He was topless too. Having heard the call from Ben, he was prepared.

Keira was really able to see just how strong he was. His clothing was rather deceptive. He had all the right muscles in all the right places. Her mouth was watering and her hormones ran into overdrive.

Tom walked down the steps towards them all. Keira copied the pack when they bowed their head in respect to their Alpha leader.

He walked down past them, eyes locked on Ben. He stopped a few metres away from him.

‘Are you sure you want to do this, Ben?’ Tom asked.

‘Yes. For leadership of the pack… and for the omega.’ He growled low, eyes looking over Tom’s shoulder at Keira.

Keira felt scared, _really_ scared. She huddled in against Tilda’s side and Tilda slipped her arm around her for comfort.

Tom looked round slowly and looked at Keira, his heart melting upon seeing the worry. He then turned back to Ben.

‘Very well.’ Tom agreed, holding his head high.

‘Let’s get on with this.’ Ben snarled.

Tom took a deep breath, then he took a few steps closer. Ben did the same.

Idris went down and stood at their sides.

‘You both know the rules. Fight to the death, or until one surrenders. Whoever wins, shall win leadership of the pack and Keira, the omega.’ Idris announced loudly.

Tom and Ben both bowed their heads towards one another, signalling the understanding of a fair fight. Idris gave the signal and told them to start. He’d barely moved back out of the way when Ben ran in towards Tom, aiming a punch.

Tom ducked and swung his leg out, knocking Ben off his feet to the ground. He attempted to get up quick, but Tom punched him square in the jaw that knocked him down again. Then Tom pounced on top of Ben and grabbed his arm, twisting it behind him painfully.

Ben quickly shouted that he surrendered, knowing he had absolutely no chance at all. To the relief of the rest of the pack, who started cheering.

Keira was in utter shock at how quickly and easily Tom was able to take Ben down. She had been expecting some fight that was going to last ages.

The rest of the pack didn’t look even remotely surprised. All of them knowing that Ben didn’t stand a chance. Even though he had been trying to work out every day since Keira arrived, to prepare for the fight. But he didn’t have long enough, there was no way to get the body prepared in such a short amount of time.

Tom stood and it took a few minutes before Ben got up to his feet. He spat to the side, spitting blood. Then he wiped his mouth and glared at Tom.

‘You know the rules, Ben.’ Michael called out. ‘Get your things and get the hell outta here.’ He snarled.

Tom stayed silent, just staring back at Ben. Waiting in-case he decided to try and pull anything else as a surprise attack. Even though it wasn’t lawfully allowed. It wouldn’t be the first time Ben tried to do something illegal.

‘Oh, so we _are _abiding by the rules, are we?’ Ben sneered and looked over the pack.

‘Enough, Ben.’ Tom growled having a feeling he knew where this was going.

‘Why don’t we get the authorities here anyway, they can oversee another fight. And also investigate the little matter of unlawfulness happening in the pack while they are here.’ He said, looking at Jeremy and Luke with a wicked smirk.

Tom didn’t bat an eyelid, even if Jeremy and Luke did share a worried look.

‘Yeah? Go ahead and call them then. I am sure they would _love _to hear all about Chantelle.’

Ben’s eyes widened in surprise.

‘Yes, Ben. I know all about her. Did you really think I didn’t do a background check on you before allowing you to join my pack? I thought giving you a chance to redeem yourself was worth the risk… Evidently, I was wrong.’ Tom said with a clenched jaw.

The rest of the pack looked slightly confused, not knowing what he was on about. Apart from Michael, who knew _exactly_ what Tom meant.

Ben glared at Tom and then the rest of the pack, who were obviously backing Tom one hundred percent.

‘Fine.’ He snarled and wiped his mouth, then he turned and went to go pack his things.

Keira was still in shock and complete confusion at what the hell had just happened. But also her body went into overdrive for want over Tom now. Two Alphas fighting for an omega often did that to the body, especially when she was already into the winner…

When Tom turned and walked to the rest of the pack, everyone started cheering. 

‘Knew he wouldn’t stand a chance, mate.’ Michael chuckled and patted Tom on the back.

‘Still surprising how quickly you took him out, you’ve clearly been working out harder than ever!’ Jessica said.

‘It’s best to be prepared, always.’ Tom looked at Keira. He went over to her, and could sense her heartbeat racing. He could also smell the slight arousal pheromones coming from her.

He reached out and cupped her face, his thumb brushing across her bright red cheek.

‘One more night, little one.’ Tom smiled and Keira smiled brightly back at him.

Tom went back to his cabin to shower, the rest of the pack also went to do their own thing too.

‘What was that about, when Ben said about something illegal going on?’ Keira asked Jessica.

‘Nothing you need to worry about, I promise.’ Jessica assured her with a smile.

Keira nodded, not wanting to be nosey and push for more information. She trusted her new pack.

‘I don’t know what information Tom has on Ben though. But whatever it is, it must be serious if it was enough to make Ben back down the way he did.’ Jessica said. ‘Anyway, why don’t you get all your things packed so that you’re sorted for moving in with Tom tomorrow?’

‘Oh, yeah. I forgot about that!’ Keira rushed through to her room to pack everything.

She wasn’t really sure what to expect with moving in with Tom tomorrow. What it would be like being alone with him too… She had not really been alone with him yet as such, aside from the morning run they had once. But to be in his own personal space twenty-four seven with him.

It was going to be something else entirely.


	7. Chapter 7

Tom was relieved when he saw the car come early in the morning to collect Lucy. She wasn’t happy being wakened really early, but Tom wanted her gone as soon as possible.

He had wanted to go and get Keira to get her into his home there and then, but he didn’t want to scare her or make her nervous by pouncing on her straight away and overwhelming her with everything. He was going to take it slowly and gently with her.

When it was mid-morning, everyone was up and about having breakfast. Tom could sense the calmness and peace over the area now Ben _and _Lucy were gone. It was like a weight had been lifted off everyone’s shoulders.

Tom walked outside and took in a deep breath, enjoying the fresh air. He made his way down to the lake, where Luke and Jeremy were. They were both on the pier, fishing.

‘Morning you two. Any good catches?’ He asked, pulling up a chair to watch.

‘Not yet. But they normally start biting anytime now. Hoping to get enough for the barbecue tonight.’ Luke grinned.

‘Another one?’ Tom raised his eyebrow.

‘Yeah, why not? Make the most of the summer. And besides, we need to celebrate and welcome Keira to the pack properly. Since she will be an official member by dinner time, won’t she?’ Jeremy asked Tom and winked at him.

‘Well, I will _definitely_ be scenting her. But I don’t want to scare her by rushing everything else.’

Jeremy and Luke shared a look with one another. ‘I bet you don’t last the night without pouncing on her.’ Luke smirked.

Tom narrowed his eyes at them. ‘I have more restraint than you two do, that’s for sure.’ He growled.

‘What’s that supposed to mean?’ Jeremy asked.

‘I told you both to keep it cool when Ben joined, as I wasn’t certain about him yet. But he was able to guess!’

Jeremy and Luke shared another look, looking guilty.

‘I guess… Hey, what is it that you have on him?’ Luke asked.

Tom raised an eyebrow at Luke and then tapped the side of his nose.

‘Come on!’ Luke groaned.

‘It is not my secret to tell. Not_ yet_, anyway. If he spills any information about our pack, then I still have something tucked up my sleeve if I need it.’ Tom stood up and gave them both a pat on the shoulder. ‘Good luck fishing. I’m away to make sure the cabin is prepared for my little omega.’ He grinned.

‘I would say see you at dinner, but I bet you crack and your cabin is rocking all day!’ Jeremy called after Tom. He just received the middle finger in return from over Tom’s shoulder as he walked back up towards his home.

He was almost at his cabin when he got a phone call. It was the driver of the car that had collected Lucy.

‘It was just to let you know… There’s been an accident.’ He said.

‘What kind of accident?’ Tom frowned.

‘A car rammed us just before we got to the motorway. Then an Alpha grabbed Lucy out of the car and kidnapped her.’ The driver said, Tom could hear that he was slightly shaken from the situation.

‘Shit… Any idea who?’ Tom ran his hand down his face.

‘No, sorry. It was definitely an Alpha, but I didn’t recognise the car plate.’

‘Have you reported it?’ Tom asked.

‘No, I thought I’d call you first. I’m still at the scene. What do you want me to do?’ 

Tom turned around and looked down at Luke and Jeremy, who were watching him. Having noticed his obvious worry and they could smell his concern in the air, too.

‘Stay there. We’re on our way to have a look.’ He nodded at Jeremy and Luke, who quickly packed away their fishing gear.

-

When the three returned an hour later, Michael went to greet them at the car park.

‘Well?’

‘It’s Ben. He’s either kidnapped Lucy, or they had it planned all along.’ Tom sighed.

‘Well, since being chucked out he will have to either join another pack or start his own. So he probably decided he wanted an omega to start with?’ Michael suggested.

‘I don’t think that’s Ben style. He wouldn’t take Lucy without reason. And the fact they both have grudges against us, is probably good reason enough for them to join up and start a new pack.’ Tom said.

‘We will need to be alert. In-case they try anything.’ Jeremy said.

‘I don’t think they will anytime soon. It will take time for them to build a reputable pack… I don’t think we need to panic right now.’ Tom said confidently.

The other three Alphas nodded. Luke and Jeremy went off to continue fishing. Tom looked to Michael.

‘Can you bring Keira to mine? It’s time.’

  
Michael fetched Keira and her things and led her up to Tom’s cabin. She was trembling she was so nervous, but she _was _excited too.

Michael knocked on Tom’s door and when Tom answered, a big smile spread across his face. He nodded at Michael, who left them to it.

‘Come on in, little one. To your new home.’ He stepped to the side and put his arm out, welcoming her inside.

He took her suitcase in and shut the door behind her. When the door closed, for Keira it oddly felt like a finality. Tom’s scent completely surrounded her, and she knew now that she was to be his for certain.

Tom showed her around, being a cabin, it didn’t take too long to give her the tour. He put her suitcase down in his room, well, _their _room_._

‘I’ve made space in the wardrobe for your clothes. There are also a few shelves in the bathroom cabinet. And _that_ chest of drawers is all yours.’ He grinned, pointing to the other side of the room.

‘Thank you so much.’ She smiled and opened up her suitcase to start un-packing.

‘And don’t worry, it’s sturdy. I put it together myself, so you don’t have to worry about Jeremy or Luke’s dodgy work.’ He winked at her, making her laugh.

Tom helped her to un-pack. He hung up all her tops and dresses while she sorted everything else out. It didn’t take long at all between the two of them.

Tom sat down on the bed and patted his thigh, then held his hand out towards Keira.

She blushed hard and was still trembling slightly, but she put her hand into his and moved closer. He tugged her right in and pulled her onto his lap. Tom slid an arm around her waist and he smoothed her hair back from her face.

‘You’re trembling, love. Am I really _that _scary?’ He purred, stroking her hair.

She shook her head quickly. ‘No… Not at all. I’m just a bit… scared that I mess things up. Or do something wrong. I don’t want to disappoint you. This is all so new to me. I don’t really know what to do.’ She said shyly, looking down.

Tom hooked her chin with his finger and lifted her head up, looking into her eyes. 

‘None of us know what we are doing in life, little one. There is no right or wrong. And you could never disappoint me. There’s no guide for what we do, we just do what feels natural. What we _want_ to do.’ He smiled and rubbed his thumb across her lower lip. ‘I know this is new for you, a new home, new people… an Alpha.’

Keira’s heart started racing when he said that. She _had_ an Alpha now. It was so weird to think, to sink in…

‘I am just as much yours, as you are mine. This is going to be new for the both of us, I’ve never had my _own _omega before. But I know that I am very much going to enjoy it. And I look forward to our life together.’ He slid his hand round to hold the side of her face as he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

Keira felt like there was fireworks going off. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his lips moving slowly against hers, lingering… Her entire body felt alight with desire and a warmth she’d never felt before.

Tom smiled against her lips when he felt one of her timid hands rest against his chest. He could feel her body relaxing more and more into him.

Her eyes opened when Tom leaned back slightly, she was met with his own looking at her intently. He rubbed his thumb across her cheek and kissed her again on the lips briefly, then he planted kisses down across her jaw and further down to her neck.

Keira tilted her head to the side, giving him more access to scent and mark her.

‘Good girl.’ Tom growled low, making her shiver as he nuzzled against her neck.

His breath was warm upon her skin, making her body tingle. He took his time nuzzling into her, then kissing all over her neck and licking too. She kept her eyes closed and just moved her head out of the way for wherever Tom wanted access to.

He took his time scenting her, licking and suckling every inch of skin he could get to. Keira could feel the changes in her body, feel his pheromones mixing with hers. His scent was _everywhere_, flooding her senses.

‘You taste so divine, my little omega.’ Tom purred.

His breathing was heavy and he was struggling to keep himself composed after scenting her. It had been so tempting to bite down… to claim her right now. But he wanted to take it careful with her. She was a delicate little sunflower that he didn’t want to scare anymore than she already was.

Keira curled up further on his lap, hiding her face into him as she clung to him. She felt an overwhelming sense of security and protection from her new Alpha.

Tom held her close and buried his face into her hair, in-haling deeply. He felt an odd sense of peace and completion. He now had his omega. And he knew he would do _anything _to keep her safe and protected.

They stayed together like that for a while, just breathing one another in. Keira’s trembling had finally ceased, but then to her mortification her stomach grumbled quite loudly.

Tom chuckled. ‘Hungry?’

‘Sorry.’ She said while nodding shyly.

‘Don’t apologise for being hungry. Come on, let’s get something to eat. But not too much, since Luke and Jeremy are planning a barbecue again for dinner.’ Tom slid Keira off his lap, but held her hand as he stood up and led her to the kitchen.

‘What did you have for breakfast?’ He asked as he went to the fridge to see what he had in.

‘Uhm, nothing.’ Keira said as she sat down at the table.

Tom looked over at her with a slight disapproving look. ‘You shouldn’t skip breakfast. It’s the most important meal of the day.’ He chastised lightly.

‘S…sorry. I was just nervous about today, and excited too.’ She said quickly, fiddling with her hands on the table.

Tom’s face softened and he went over to her and stroked her hair. ‘Don’t worry. I understand. Just make sure you eat breakfast from now on though, you need to keep your strength up.’

‘I will.’ Keira nodded, looking up at her Alpha.

‘Good girl.’

  
Tom and Keira spent the rest of the afternoon just in one another’s company. Keira was still shy, but Tom knew it would just take her a little while to come out of her shell.

When it was dinner time, they went down to the pier to join the others. The pack could smell Tom’s scent on Keira, all of them were so happy for the pair.

They were all in good spirits, now that Lucy and Ben were gone and Keira was officially Tom’s omega. Jeremy was handing drinks out to everyone and when he handed Keira a glass of wine, she looked at Tom, who was sitting next to her, with uncertainty.

‘Can I? I’ve never had alcohol before.’ She asked quietly.

‘Of course. You don’t need to ask permission for drinking, little one.’ Tom assured her, rubbing her back gently.

While Keira was speaking to Tilda, Idris and Luke, Tom went to speak to Jeremy, Michael and Jessica who were by the barbecue.

‘Well, I’m impressed you haven’t done the _deed _yet.’ Jeremy winked at Tom, who glared back at the other Alpha.

‘Not yet. She is still nervous enough as it is. I’m giving her time to settle in.’ Tom said, sipping his beer. ‘Though I hope she will settle soon, she’s still rather timid around me.’

‘She has been taken to a completely new home, new pack and has moved in to live with_ you_. I think that would be enough to send the fear of God into anyone.’ Jeremy said half-jokingly.

‘What Jeremy really means is… it will take time. She’s a young omega and hasn’t had much of a life up until now. She likes you though, that’s obvious. She’s really in-experienced, give her time.’ Michael said assuringly.

‘Just make sure you’re not too grumpy or strict with her.’ Jessica added in.

‘I am_ not_ grumpy.’ Tom said defensively.

The three others looked at him with an eyebrow up.

‘You can be sometimes, Tom… And rather strict too.’ Jessica continued. ‘Just try and be playful with her, have a laugh. At least until she relaxes more and knows how to take you on when you’re grumpy.’ Jessica smirked.

‘Am I really_ that_ bad?’

Jeremy looked around and over at Luke. ‘Oh, Luke wants me.’ He rushed away, getting out of the situation.

‘You’re not. You can just be intimidating to people that don’t know you. But that’s not a bad thing, either. But with your omega, you need to show your softer side more. Because we all know you have one under that stern exterior.’ Jessica said with a grin at the look on Tom’s face.

Tom turned around while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as he looked at Keira. She was sitting next to Tilda, he wasn’t sure what they were talking about but she looked really relaxed with the fellow omega.

‘More playful and soft… I _am _playful and soft.’ Tom grumbled to himself and finished the last of his beer, then grabbed another before joining Keira again.


	8. Chapter 8

The drinks flowed well that evening, everyone in the pack getting overly merry.

Apart from Keira, who had two glasses of wine before moving onto soft drinks. She felt a little bit tipsy, but still in full control of herself. She didn’t want to go overboard.

Idris turned up the music and started dancing with Tilda. Jeremy and Luke joined in too, dancing around with their drinks spilling everywhere.

‘Come on, Tom! Show us your moves!’ Michael said as he got up to join in too, dragging Jessica with him.

‘No, no.’ Tom shook his head.

Tilda and Jessica both grabbed Keira and hauled her up to her feet to get her dancing. She was a bit shy, but the alcohol that was in her system helped. And she found herself moving her hips and throwing her arms up in the air as she danced around with other two omegas.

‘Come on, Tom!’ Jeremy and Luke chanted together.

‘Yeah come on! You have _the moves. _I’ve not seen them in a _long_ time!’ Jessica said as she went over and grabbed his hand to try and pull him up.

Tom groaned in defeat. Putting his drink down, he stood up and joined them on the pier. Then he began moving and everyone started cheering and whooping in response. Tom _really _got into it, taking the limelight for a while with his moves.

Once he was finished, he bowed and everyone clapped.

‘Show off!’ Michael chuckled.

Keira couldn’t stop smiling, she thought it was pretty impressive. And she was excited that he was joining in with their dancing around.

When another song came on, he shimmied his way over to her and started dancing with her. Though she was more just being flung around by him really, going with it while he led the way.

She couldn’t stop laughing the entire time, a joyful sound to Tom’s ears that he_ definitely _wanted to hear more of.

Once everyone had tired themselves out from dancing, they sat down and had some more food to eat. Keira found herself being pulled onto Tom’s lap when she returned with a plate of food. Her cheeks turned bright red, not only at the show of affection on front of others, but just because of the affection in general.

He slid an arm around her middle, holding her against him while continuing to talk with everyone. Keira was almost finished her food when Tom leaned forward and ate her last bit of chicken right out from her fingers, making her giggle.

Jessica shared a look with Michael and they both smiled. They were starting to see the old Tom again, which they were delighted about.

They just hoped it would last.

It was nearing the end of the night, Keira was still sitting on Tom’s lap. He wasn’t letting her go, getting even more possessive because of the alcohol that was inside him. Not that she particularly wanted to go anywhere else anyway.

He was subtly scenting her now and then, kissing and licking her neck. Making her squirm on his lap. He was getting uncomfortably hard in his boxers from her movement and closeness, but he did his best to keep it calm.

Michael had been chatting to Idris when he looked over and noticed Jeremy and Luke at the barbecue. He frowned and rushed over.

‘Guys, be careful. Tom hasn’t spoken to Keira yet about you two… He is doing so tomorrow though.’ Michael said and motioned downwards where Jeremy’s fingers were linked with Luke’s. They dropped contact quickly and all glanced over at Keira, but she wasn’t looking in their direction.

‘Thanks.’ Luke said sheepishly to Michael.

‘How do you think she will take it?’ Jeremy asked.

‘I’m not sure. That brother of mine is rather strict and set in the older ways. Not as bad as Ben, but I still don’t think hearing that his daughter is in a pack with two Alphas in love would go down well. She might be a bit scared at first, worried about getting into trouble. But since Tom has scented her, I think he will be able to talk her round with ease.’ Michael said, hoping he was right.

It was illegal for Alphas to be together, same for omegas. And the penalty for it was very often the death penalty if caught.

Slowly everyone started to filter away. Idris and Tilda went to their cabin first. Then Jeremy and Luke disappeared. Leaving only Tom, Keira, Michael and Jessica.

‘Well, congratulations again you two. And I’m so happy you’re part of the pack, Keira.’ Michael said warmly, standing up and taking Jessica’s hand.

‘It’s going to be great having you here, Keira.’ Jessica said in agreement.

‘Thank you.’ Keira said with a big smile.

‘Night guys.’ Tom said and nodded at them his thanks.

He rubbed circles against Keira’s back and held her chin, turning her face towards him. ‘Shall we head inside too?’

‘Sure.’ Keira nodded with a smile.

When Tom and Keira got inside, they decided to go straight to bed as it was quite late. Keira went to the bathroom to get changed into her nightgown and brush her teeth. She took a deep breath and looked down at her hands, they were trembling slightly.

She was nervous about sharing a bed with Tom for the first time. Would he be mating with her tonight? Was he expecting anything of her? She really didn’t know what to expect. Even after his talk earlier of just going with the flow, she still couldn’t help herself from feeling a little anxious.

After giving herself a small pep-talk, she emerged from the bathroom and went to the bedroom. Tom was just pulling the covers back when he stopped to look at her, his heart skipping a beat.

She smiled shyly at him and rubbed her arm, he could see was nervous again and trembling slightly.

‘Come here, little one.’ He opened his arms out, inviting her in, and to his delight she didn’t hesitate on accepting the offer.

He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. He pressed his cheek to the top of her head and rocked her back and fore slightly.

‘You’re feeling nervous again, aren’t you sweetheart?’ He asked quietly.

‘A little bit… Sorry. It’s just me being silly.’ She said quietly into his chest, slightly distracted by the scent and warmth of his bare chest. She could feel all the muscles… so strong.

Tom chuckled and then started crooning deep within his chest. It had the desired effect because he felt her relaxing so much more. He wasn’t sure why he didn’t think of doing that before, and mentally slapped himself for it.

‘Come on, get that pretty little bum of yours into bed.’ He growled playfully, wiggling his eyebrows at her when she looked up at him. Her cheeks went bright red as she clambered into bed.

Tom joined her and pulled the blanket up over them, smiling when she lay near the middle, close to him. He captured her in his arms again and pulled her even closer, holding her tightly when they both got comfortable.

‘Are you comfortable enough? Do you need anything?’ Tom asked quietly, stroking her hair.

‘All good. Thank you… are you happy? With me… here?’

Tom leaned back enough so he could look at her, he smoothed her hair back and cupped her cheek. ‘Of course I am, darling. Trust me, if I didn’t want you, you wouldn’t be here.’ He chuckled and nuzzled her nose with his own. ‘You’re_ my_ omega now. Unfortunately for you, whether you want to be or not.’ He growled and gave her a peck on the lips. ‘But I do hope that you _want_ to be, too.’ 

‘I do. I really really do.’ Keira said honestly, her stomach lurching at the way he said it.

‘Mmm, good.’ Tom grinned and leaned in to kiss her again.

  
Keira had a great first sleep with her new Alpha. She slept soundly in his protective embrace. And Tom had a wonderful sleep too. He felt so complete and like something that had been missing from his life was now finally there, making him complete.

When they woke, she was feeling really shy again. She hid her face into the crook of his neck, also using that to her advantage and inhaling in his scent. So masculine, so heavenly.

‘Are you feeling shy again or are you just using that as an excuse to smell me?’ Tom asked teasingly.

‘Both.’ She mumbled against his skin, making him laugh.

He tightened his arms around her and rolled them over, so he was on his back and he had her lying on top of him. Her eyes were wide at the action and she attempted to squirm off, but he tightened his hold.

‘You’re not going anywhere, my little omega.’ He grinned and slid a hand right down her back, to cup her bum gently. He just kept his hand there, holding her.

Keira’s breathing deepened and her body flushed with arousal. Tom could sense her nerves too, mixed in with her excitement.

But it made him pull the reins back a bit. He was getting a bit too ahead of himself again. He wanted her first time to perfect, when she was nice and comfortable. But he did want to do it before her first heat, though he wasn’t sure when she would be due.

‘What do you fancy doing today?’ He asked, gently patting her bottom before sliding his hand back up her spine, to the back of her neck where he stroked her gently.

‘Uhm… I… I don’t know. I don’t mind.’ She shrugged.

‘Well, do you want to do something as a pack or would you rather it just be the two of us today?’ Tom stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

He could tell she had a preference, but wasn’t wanting to say. So, he rolled them over, earning a squeak from her as he loomed over her.

‘I know that things are run very differently in my pack compared to the one you’ve come from. But you are not going to get into trouble for having an opinion or for having a preference on what you want to do_. You have a voice here_.’ He leaned down and nuzzled her nose. ‘And I very much want to hear it.’

‘I… I’d like it just us two today. If that’s ok… And if that’s what you’d like too.’ She added quickly.

Tom chuckled and trailed his finger down her jawline.

‘It’s more than ok with me. Having the perfect excuse that my omega wants me all to herself will save me having to deal with some of those idiots out there for the day. Sounds like bliss.’ He winked at her, making her laugh.

‘They’re all so lovely.’ Keira smiled.

‘I know. I am sorry about Ben and Lucy though, not exactly a great first week for you here. But it’s not always that… dramatic. It’s actually pretty boring here.’

‘It wasn’t your fault. And I highly doubt it’s boring.’ Keira said.

‘I shouldn’t have taken Ben into my pack in the first place, so it kind of is… Speaking of which, there are a few things I need to tell you about the pack.’ Tom moved off her and sat up, he motioned for her to sit up too.

She felt a bit anxious again, wondering what he was going to say.

‘Jeremy and Luke are... an item.’

Keira looked a bit confused.

‘They’re gay. Together. But, obviously, it’s a secret.’ 

Keira’s eyes widened in fear. ‘Isn’t that… illegal?’ She squeaked.

‘It is.’ Tom nodded. ‘But just because it’s illegal, doesn’t make it wrong. We can’t help our feelings and who we fall for. They just, had no interest in omegas. They fell in love with one another. They’re happy and not harming anyone. It’s my duty as pack leader to make sure the secret stays a secret. To protect them.’

Tom could see Keira’s mind running wild while she processed what he’d just told her.

‘That’s… I don’t know. I never expected that.’ She looked down at her hands in her lap, then after a moment or two of processing, she responded. ‘It’s really sweet of you though. That you’re protecting them and allowing them to be who they are.’

Tom let out a breath of relief. He gathered her hands in his and smiled widely.

‘I knew you’d understand, little one.’ He brought her hands up to his lips so he could kiss them.

‘How do they… I mean, how do they decide who is the more Alpha one?’ She asked, curious.

‘To be honest, I don’t think either of them have the brains to be more Alpha than the other.’ Tom chuckled.

‘They’re funny. I’ve never met anyone like them before.’ Keira smiled.

‘I know, they are great. I’m very lucky for who is in the pack. We all have a past… but it’s not my place to say for the others. I’m sure, in time, they will share their stories with you too.’

Keira nodded in understanding. He then cupped her chin and had her look at him again.

‘But… I _am_ going to tell you mine, because I don’t want to have any secrets from you.’


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Flashbacks/talk of: abuse/murder/attempted rape/homophobia

Before Tom told Keira about his past, they both got up and dressed then went to the kitchen to have breakfast.

Once they finished eating and chatting about general things, Tom and Keira sat down on the sofa so he could tell her his story…

  
_Nine-year-old Alpha Tom was crying and screaming at his father, pleading him not to do it._

_One of his father’s Alpha friends grabbed him and pinned him down, squashing the side of his face to the floor and keeping him there. Tom had no option but to see the scene unfold on front of him._

_‘You have disappointed me, son.’ His father said to Tom’s brother, Joseph._

_Joseph, twenty-one, was gagged and had his hands restrained behind him. His nostrils were flaring while he tried to escape, to get free._

_‘I will NOT stand for an Alpha loving another Alpha! It’s wrong! And you must pay the consequences for your disgusting actions!’ Their father shouted at Joseph, then went at him with a huge kitchen knife._

_‘NOOOOOOOO!’ Tom screamed and struggled, but couldn’t get out from the other Alphas grasp._

_He watched his brother bleed to death, by his father’s own hand._

_Eventually, when Tom was finally able to get up, he ran to his brother and crouched over his body. Sobbing hysterically._

_‘Enough, boy. Alphas don’t cry or show emotion.’ His father smacked him over the back of the head._

_Tom glared up at his father. He vowed to himself at that very moment, that one day he would get vengeance upon his father. And that he would NEVER be like him. Ever._

_  
_Keira looked at Tom with her eyes wide when he told her about his brother, and his father catching him with another Alpha. Then that he killed the both of them.

She could see how obviously devastating it was. And it made sense as to why Tom was so protective over his pack, especially over Luke and Jeremy.

His eyes watered up while he spoke. Keira then crawled onto his lap and slid her arms around him, hugging him tightly. He hugged her back and buried his face into her hair, breathing her in. She was so calming, he hummed in relaxation.

She was, without knowing exactly, sending out calming pheromones. Like all omegas could. And it was really helping him. Then he continued.

‘Once the mess was cleaned up, my father then released my mother and Jessica from the cupboard under the stairs. He’d locked them in there out of the way, but wanted me to see in-case, _I had any ideas_, in his words.’

Keira then looked confused and leaned back slightly to look at him. ‘Jessica?’

‘Yes. She’s my sister. Well, not by blood. It’s kind of complicated and more her story to tell. But she is the daughter of my mother’s best friend. She unfortunately died, so my mother took Jessica under her wing when I was around seven and she was five. We grew close, and she is very much like a little sister to me. I love her dearly. My father never really was keen on her, because she wasn’t his own. But, unfortunately, he then used that to his advantage…’ Tom sighed and ran a hand down his face.

‘What do you mean?’ Keira asked, not entirely sure if she _wanted _to hear the rest of it, in a way.

‘My mother was in an accident, I was twenty at the time. The injuries mother got meant she couldn’t have anymore kids. Father was furious, because he wanted more. So he… he chucked mother out on the streets. Wouldn’t let me and Jessica go with her. He tried to get me and Jessica to mate with each other. But I just couldn’t do it. She’s like a sister to me. Even if not by blood. A few months later, I discovered that he… well, he had been trying to have it on with Jessica. I came home once to find him trying to claim her. She was screaming and pleading for help, but he was too strong. I’d been working out hard, ever since he killed Joseph. I managed to haul him off her, then I…’ Tom took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Thinking back to that awful day.

  
_Tom felt sick to his stomach when he saw his father trying to rape Jessica on the sofa. He launched for his father and hauled him off her._

_‘What the hell are you doing? You STUPID boy. GO TO YOUR ROOM!’ He roared at Tom._

_‘NO! Leave Jessica alone!’ Tom snarled angrily._

_Jessica was on the sofa, in shock and terrified. Her clothes were torn and she was frozen to the spot, shaking badly._

_‘You will NOT tell me what to do. Now I won’t tell you again, go to your room!’ He went to turn to Jessica again, but Tom snapped._

_‘I said. Get. Away. From. Her.’ Tom growled loudly._

_His father smirked and turned back to him. ‘Oh yeah? And what are you doing to do about it? You are a pathetic excuse for an Alpha. Wouldn’t even fuck her yourself, even when she is in heat you’d rather lock yourself away in your room than give in to your primal urges!’_

_Tom snapped and he launched for his father. His father was startled by the sudden attack. They both scrapped in the living room, knocking ornaments over, the TV too. It was a big scuffle before Tom managed to punch his father right up the nose, making him bleed badly. Then he was able to get his arm around his neck and he pulled as hard as he could… choking him to death._

_The adrenaline was running high in Tom. But he didn’t feel even a little remorse when his father’s body fell to the floor with a loud thud. He stepped over him and rushed to Jessica, who was still shaking and scared._

_‘Tom!’ She cried._

_‘It’s ok. You’re safe now. I promise, he can’t hurt you ever again.’ Tom took his omega sister into his arms and hugged her._

_‘I won’t let anyone hurt you ever again. I promise.’_

_  
_‘I killed my father.’ Tom said to Keira, taking a moment before looking into her eyes. To his surprise, but relief, he saw nothing but love and kindness in her eyes for him.

Keira put her hand on his cheek and he smiled, covering her hand with his own as he turned his face into her palm and kissed her.

‘I didn’t want to kill him. But I had to save her.’ He whispered. ‘I hope I haven’t scared you.’ 

‘Not at all. You did the right thing. You did what any good, amazing Alpha would do.’ Keira said quietly, smiling softly at him.

‘Thank you, my little one.’ He pressed his forehead against hers and smiled.

‘I really have lived a quiet life compared to many, haven’t I?’ She asked, leaning back again.

Tom half smiled and nodded. ‘You have. But that’s not always a bad thing. I wouldn’t wish what Jessica and I have been through upon anyone, even my worst enemies.’

Keira tilted her head slightly while she looked at her Alpha. Tom’s heart melted at that innocent look.

‘You may seem rather intimidating… But you’re a big softy I think.’ She said shyly but with a big smile.

Tom chuckled and held the side of her neck. ‘Perhaps I am.’ He grinned.

  
Tom was relieved that Keira took the news about his past so well. It seemed to make them a bit closer already, as she didn’t seem quite as nervy after that.

He asked her to tell him more about herself, her life too. She said there wasn’t much to tell, she’d had a normal, quiet kind of life up until now. But Tom managed to pry some stories about her childhood out of her.

All good, mostly. Though she said that her father was barely around, and when he was at home she didn’t get to spend much time with him. So being around Alphas was rather new for her, and had been rather daunting at first.

‘Do you like video games?’ Tom asked, getting up and going to look in the cupboard underneath the TV.

‘I do!’ She nodded eagerly. Her eyes lit up when Tom took out the Nintendo Wii. ‘One of my friends has the Wii too, it was always so fun!’ She grinned.

‘I bet you can’t beat me at tennis. Though I may be a bit rusty, it’s been a while since I’ve played.’ He went to work setting it up, leaning behind the TV to plug it all in.

‘I’m ace at the boxing.’ Keira said when Tom joined her on the sofa again.

‘We shall see.’ Tom winked at her.

They had fun setting up a Mii for her. She got a fit of the giggles when she saw Tom’s running around the plaza.

Tom was right, she didn’t manage to beat him at the tennis games. But she did beat him at bowling and some of the boxing rounds, even when he was trying to cheat by distracting her a few times. Poking her in her side and nudging her with his hip.

Keira really enjoyed spending the day with Tom. She felt more and more relaxed with him as the day went on. And Tom noticed too, she was showing her true colours more. She was a bubbly, sweet, bright omega. And Tom was just falling for her more and more.

When Tom made dinner, she offered to help.

‘I’ve never actually cooked anything before.’ She said sheepishly. ‘My parents would never let me help in any way.’

‘Well, I can certainly teach you what I know.’ Tom smiled and cupped her cheek.

He showed her the best way to cut the vegetables and meat, but he was worried about her hurting herself since she’d never used such a sharp knife before. So he watched over her carefully until he was sure she got the hang of it.

By the end of the cooking _lesson, _they’d successfully made a stir fry.

‘And there you have just made your first meal, well done, little one.’ Tom grinned proudly as he dished it up.

‘I couldn’t have made it alone, though.’ She smiled up at him.

‘Not _yet. _A few more lessons and I’m sure you’ll soon be cooking up a storm.’ Tom winked at her then motioned her over to the table while he carried the two plates.

As they sat opposite one another at Tom’s small table, Keira realised that she really was home.

Tom was kind and considerate. She could see the stern side of him that the others mentioned, but she could tell he was really soft too. He had been nothing but lovely and warm towards her.

Yes, she definitely could get used to being his omega.


	10. Chapter 10

Keira felt a little anxious when it came to bed time again. Her stomach was in knots.

Tom could tell, but he did his best to put her at ease like last night.

When they got into bed, he opened his arms and she shuffled over into his embrace. She hid her face in the crook of his neck, enjoying his calming scent.

Tom rubbed her back in circles, then took a chance and sneaked his hand right up under her night gown and onto her bare back. He heard, and felt, her take a sharp intake of breath as she shuddered under his touch.

He trailed the tips of his fingers in circles, from the top of her spine all the way down to her lower back. Every so often his fingers slid slightly underneath her knickers.

Once he felt her nice and relaxed under his touch, he got bolder. He slid his hand right down to her bottom, over her knickers. But it still felt really intimate to Keira, feeling his large and strong hand _there. _Especially being so close to her heated centre.

Tom knew she was aroused, he could smell it so clearly. And her smell was intoxicating, he wanted nothing more than to claim her right here and now.

Tom rolled her over slightly so she was on her back next to him, he leaned up on his side and cupped her bright red cheek. Then he slid his hand down between her breasts, down over her stomach and to her thigh. He stroked her softly against her inner thigh, then slid his hand up underneath her nightgown.

‘Tell me, little one. Have you ever touched yourself _here?’ _He asked, his voice deep and sultry as he cupped her centre and made her gasp. He could feel her heat radiating against his hand, even through her knickers.

She shook her head shyly, cheeks still bright red.

‘Hmmm.’ Tom hummed and slowly started to rub her through the fabric.

Keira’s breathing turned ragged, her eyes fluttered slightly. ‘Is… that a bad thing?’

Tom smiled softly and nuzzled his nose to her cheek while he continued stroking her.

‘Not at all, sweetheart. It just means that we will take some extra time to discover your body together. To prepare you.’ He slid his hand down inside her knickers, taking a chance.

He was surprised yet very pleased to find she wasn’t entirely bare down there, but she was very neatly trimmed. He felt his cock swell even more at the thought, knowing how having some hair down there trapped her scent better. He was desperate to get down there and taste her… But he did his best to dampen his own urges down for now.

To his delight, Keira gasped and arched her body up into his hand as she closed her eyes. The feeling of his strong hand against herwith nothing between them… skin on skin. She was almost exploding already.

‘P… pre… prepare me?’ She managed to squeak out, opening her eyes again. Tom could see the lust in them.

‘Yes. I won’t just be plundering into you, as much as I would love to.’ He chuckled. ‘I’m going to take my time with you, savour every moment.’ He kissed her cheek and then her lips while he spread her folds apart to slide his fingers over her.

Keira whimpered against his lips, her body trembling as he brought her new pleasures. She was so aroused, it made it easier for Tom to use her wetness to slide around smoothly. When he stroked his fingers up over her clit, she cried out from the feeling and grabbed at his forearm.

‘Open your legs wider for me, little one.’ Tom growled low in his chest.

She obeyed instantly, making Tom’s cock harden _even more_ at how she was so willing and well behaved for him. So submissive.

‘Good girl.’ His praise sent shivers through Keira, and Tom could _feel _the effects of his praise quite clearly.

He used that to his advantage and slid a finger further down, his thumb still concentrating on small circles over her clit. When he pushed his finger slowly into her, she tensed up a bit.

‘It’s ok, Keira. Relax for me.’ Tom mumbled and started kissing her neck.

He put more effort into rubbing her clit and when he felt her relax again, he very slowly continued to push his finger into her. He was met with very little resistance from her eager body and soon his finger was in as far as it could go.

Keira’s chest was heaving and her eyes closed as she threw her head backwards on the pillow. Tom started wiggling his finger about inside her, curling this way and that, stroking everywhere.

‘Look at me, little one.’ Tom ordered, thrilled when her eyes flew open and she looked at him hovering over her.

‘Good girl.’

Tom slowly pulled his finger out of her, his thumb still rubbing her clit. He then pressed two fingers into her, kissing her at the same time. He thrust his tongue into her mouth, teasing her tongue in time with his movements on her clit. All the while he managed to insert two fingers snugly inside of her.

He curled his fingers and it only took him a few seconds to find her g-spot. He started to rub against it, swallowing her whimpers and moans as her body bucked up against him. Tom grinned against her lips when he made her cum rather quickly, then he let her breathe.

Keira gulped down air as her body shook in pleasure, Tom continued rubbing her g-spot and clit at the same time, pushing her through her first orgasm into another straight away. But he didn’t want to push her too much for her first time, so he stopped there and gently slipped his fingers out of her.

Her entire body was tingling and she felt really floaty. Her cunt was throbbing, like she wanted more. But she was too shy to ask Tom for more.

Tom nuzzled her cheek and smiled. ‘Good girl, that was beautiful.’ He hummed.

She trembled again from his praise, she was really enjoying all the praise. And she could certainly get used to it.

Keira curled herself up against Tom’s side. Her cheeks were still aflame as Tom stroked her hair and cradled her in to him. He was trying to will his own arousal away, having wanted to make tonight’s pleasure just about her.

The Alpha smiled when he felt her breathing settle and she fell asleep quite quickly. He made sure the blanket was pulled up over them both, covering her to keep her warm. He felt his heart swell with happiness at the little omega in his bed, in his arms.

_His _omega.

-

In the morning, Keira was still asleep when Tom got up to shower.

But she woke up while he was in there. She stretched and rolled over, smelling his scent all around her in the bed. Burying her face into Tom’s pillow she let out a squeal of delight, so happy with how everything was working out.

She rolled back over onto her side and noticed the bedroom door opening, for some reason she closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep still. She wasn’t really sure why.

Keira listened closely when Tom walked in, trying to keep quiet so as not to wake her. She sensed him at the bottom of the bed, opening his chest of drawers. She opened one eye to take a sneaky peek, and she almost let out a gasp because he was butt naked.

He was stood slightly sideways, so she could actually see his cock. It was just… hanging there. She’d never seen one before, but of course she had learned all about mating in school and her mother had told her some stuff too. Though she never realised how big they could be… Her Alpha was _very _well endowed. And he wasn’t even hard!

It was amazing yet a bit daunting to think about _that _somehow fitting inside of her.

Her stomach lurched when he pulled on a pair of jeans without putting on any boxers, deciding to go commando for the day. Tom just so happened to glance over at his sleeping beauty and he caught her peeping at him. A big grin formed on his face.

‘Good morning, darling. Enjoying the view, are we?’ He teased.

Both of her eyes widened and she pulled the blanket up over her face as she squeaked out a ‘_sorry.’_

Tom chuckled and grabbed the blanket, whipping it off quickly, making Keira squeak again. He then crawled on the bed and made towards her, but she started to move upwards on the bed until he grabbed her ankles and dragged her down to him until she was underneath him. Her nightgown had ridden right up to just underneath her breasts.

Tom took that opportunity and tickled her sides, making her squirm and laugh. After making her buck around for a while in hysterics, he stopped and grabbed her wrists to pin them above her head.

‘Why did you hide from me, little one?’ He asked, nuzzling her nose with his own.

‘I… I didn’t mean to stare.’

‘Oh sweetheart. It’s alright to stare at me, I’m your Alpha. It’s flattering… providing you like what you see, anyway.’ He winked at her.

He released her wrists and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. ‘It’s natural to be curious, I know you will have learned all about our biology at school, yes?’

‘Yeah.’ She nodded.

‘But I know it’s all still new to you. You know you can ask me any questions at all, there’s no secrets or anything to be ashamed or embarrassed about. Alright?’ Tom raised an eyebrow as he waited for her answer.

‘Ok. Thank you. I will get more used to all of… _this. _It’s just so different.’ She said honestly.

‘I know, sweetheart. It will take time. But we have all the time in the world.’ He assured her with a gentle kiss on the lips that made her heart flutter.


	11. Chapter 11

Tom, Michael and Idris sat on the beach and watched while their omegas splashed around in the shallow water of the sea. Squealing and laughing as the waves hit their legs.

‘How is Keira settling in with you? It’s good to see you’ve not scared her off.’ Michael said teasingly to Tom.

Tom glared at him over his sunglasses but chuckled. ‘She seems to be settling well. It’s only been five days after all, but I can already see her confidence starting to grow a little.’

‘You haven’t claimed her yet though?’ Idris asked.

‘Not yet. She is very innocent with sex, we are taking things slowly.’ Tom said, his eyes locked on Keira while she was in the water. He knew she couldn’t swim and he didn’t want her to get in too deep, in-case the waves were too strong and would carry her out too far.

‘I can’t believe you’ve been able to resist for this long.’ Idris said.

‘It’s not even been a week.’ Tom grumbled, glancing briefly towards him.

‘Still.’ Idris chuckled and shrugged.

'You have to remember, she was essentially ripped away from her family, friends and pack. Everything she knew and grew up with. Then she was thrust into a completely new pack, new smells and surroundings. It's a completely different world to what she was used to. She's living with her Alpha, who let's face it, she has known for only two weeks. When she's never been around Alphas much before. I'd say she's doing pretty well considering all of that, and it’s probably best that Tom is taking it slow with her.' Said Michael, and Tom agreed with him.

After playing around in the sea for a while longer, the three omegas went back to join their Alphas for some lunch. They’d taken a picnic with them, with various sandwiches and sausage rolls.

When Keira sat down, she was delighted that Tom took her on his lap while they ate. She was really enjoying the affection and closeness with him. It was like she craved to be near him as often as possible, to be touching him or have him touching her.

She noticed it looked to be the same for the other omegas. Tilda was sat right up close to Idris, her head on his shoulder a lot and he had his arm around her often. Jessica was lying down with her head on Michael’s lap, enjoying having him play with her hair.

They finished eating and were just lazing around on the beach, talking. Then Idris pulled out some rackets and shuttle cocks. ‘Who’s up for some badminton?’ He asked with a big grin as he looked around the group.

‘Oh dear.’ Tom groaned and ran his hand down his face.

‘What’s wrong?’ Keira asked.

‘It is never a good thing when badminton is involved.’ He chuckled.

‘The Alphas always get far to competitive.’ Jessica said, sitting up.

‘Well, Michael and Idris do.’ Tom said with a cough.

‘Yeah, right. You’re the worst one!’ Tilda laughed.

Keira giggled when Tom grumbled. ‘What you giggling at?’ He smirked and squeezed her side, making her giggle even more.

The group decided that they would play couples. Keira had never played before, so the others went first so Tom could explain how the game worked. She seemed to understand quite quickly how it went.

‘So basically, as long as we hit it back over to them before it hits the ground?’ She asked.

‘Pretty much.’ Tom chuckled. ‘So, what do you say, are you up for it?’ He asked, nuzzling her cheek with his nose.

‘Sure. It looks fun.’ Keira nodded eagerly.

She watched the others play against each other. And they certainly hadn’t been lying, Idris and Michael got quite competitive. Jessica and Tilda were good too though, giving just as good swings as the men were.

It was Idris and Tilda that won the round. So they were going to play against Tom and Keira. Keira was a bit nervous in-case she made Tom look bad, considering she had never played before. But once they got started, going easy on her at first, she soon got into the swing of things and was a natural at it.

When the game started heating up, she was able to get a few good hits in. But Tom did most of it, his swing was strong and fast. Though everyone was impressed when Keira managed to hit a strong serve back towards Idris and Tilda, one they couldn’t catch in time.

‘Good serve! Well done.’ Tom beamed happily and gave her a high five.

Jessica was sitting behind Michael, leaning on his back with her cheek pressed against his while they watched. ‘See, he is definitely getting back to the Tom we used to know.’ She whispered to Michael.

‘He is indeed. It’s good to see my old friend again before everything with his father.’ Michael said with a big smile as he watched on.

‘Mmhmm. It’s been so long. That day changed him so quickly.’ Jessica sighed.

‘It’s no wonder though.’ Michael reached back and slid his hand through Jessica’s hair, she closed her eyes and hummed at his touch. ‘I’m just so glad he was there to save you in time.’

‘Me too.’ Jessica turned and kissed her Alpha’s cheek.

Tom and Keira managed to beat Idris and Tilda by just one point. That was good enough for them. Tom lifted Keira high up and ran around with her while they cheered, making her laugh. She then collapsed down on the blanket, exhausted from the game. It wasn’t overly easy keeping up with Tom.

When the group all returned back home, Jeremy and Luke were still by the lake, fishing.

‘Have you two done any work around here today?’ Tom asked as they went down to greet them.

‘Yeah, we’ve caught loads of fish. Which is a couple of dinners.’ Luke grinned and motioned to a box with said fish.

Tom rolled his eyes with a half-smile. He took Keira’s hand and took her back to their cabin, while the rest of the group stayed down by the lake for the evening.

Tom had other ideas on how he wanted to spend the evening with his omega.

When they got inside, Keira put away the blanket they’d used and when she turned around from the cupboard she was faced with Tom’s chest as he had followed her. He chuckled and circled his arms around her, making her smile as she gazed up at him so sweetly.

‘Do you want to do something scary?’ He asked with a smile, holding her chin.

‘Scary?’ Keira asked, her voice quiet.

Tom leaned down and kissed her, then motioned towards the bathroom. ‘Let’s shower together.’

Her eyes widened and she felt a rush through her body at the mere thought. Tom could sense her excitedness and nerves too.

‘Really?’ She squeaked.

‘Do you want to?’ Tom asked, rubbing her arms and noting the goosebumps he caused.

She nodded eagerly, making Tom’s smile grow larger.

He took her hand, enveloping it with his own large one. Keira followed him, feeling rather giddy about going to shower with him. When they got to the bathroom, Tom turned the shower on first to get it warmed up.

Then he turned to Keira and started to undress her. He started with her top, pulling it off over her head. Next to go was her bra, he noted her cheeks turning bright red once he removed it. He couldn’t help licking his lips as he looked at her breasts. So tempting… But he behaved himself and continued removing her clothes.

After her jeans were gone, he knelt down and slowly peeled her knickers down her legs. She stood awkwardly naked on front of him, it was the first time he had been able to see her fully naked. Even though he had fingered her the last few nights, it was done under the covers. So finally being able to see her, in all of her glory, he _really _struggled to keep himself in check.

‘Can… can I undress you too?’ Keira asked shyly.

‘Of course you can, little one.’

She stepped in close to him and was visibly uncertain, but Tom was patient and just stood still for her. Keira started with his shirt, her hands were a bit shaky and it took her a little while to get the buttons undone, but she got there in the end.

Keira had already seen him naked and admired the muscles on his chest and arms, but he still managed to take her breath away this time.

Slowly, she unbuckled his belt and pulled the zip down on his jeans. She glanced up at him, when he nodded softly at her she continued and crouched down to pull his jeans down his legs. He had gone commando again, so his cock was suddenly right there on front of her. Semi-hard.

Her cheeks turned bright red and she stood up rather abruptly. Tom reached out and cupped her cheek, she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

‘Come on, little one. Let’s shower.’ He took her hand and guided her into the shower. Luckily it was nice and roomy, so they weren’t cramped together. Not that either of them would have minded that much though.

Tom manoeuvred them so that they were both under the warm spray of the shower. He trailed the tips of his fingers up and down her arms, smiling when he felt goosebumps rise up on her skin. 

‘You’re so beautiful, little one.’ He purred and slid his fingers through her hair.

‘Thank you.’ She said shyly.

She had a moment of bravery and smoothed her hands up his chest, feeling the hard lines of his muscles under her fingers. Tom enjoyed her touch on him, he could feel her being slightly hesitant, but she was curious too.

Her hands moved down over his abdomen then she looked at his cock, that was still semi-hard. Her eyes widened a little and she quickly looked up at Tom, pulling her hands back.

‘Can… can you teach me how to please you?’ She asked, her voice barely a whisper.

Tom had to bite back a moan at how innocent she sounded and also from what she asked. Keira didn’t fail to notice the way his cock bobbed in excitement.

‘Of course, little one. Are you sure you want to? I don’t want you to rush into anything.’ Tom said softly, stroking her cheek.

‘I’m sure.’ Keira nodded and smiled up at him.

Tom almost got himself lost while looking into her eyes. His heart was pounding in his chest when he gathered her hands up and moved them towards his straining cock.

She gasped slightly when he had her touch him. Though she hadn’t really been sure what to expect, it still surprised her with how a penis felt. Once Tom was sure she was happy, he removed his hands from hers.

‘Just take your time to explore, stroke up and down. Don’t be scared to use some firm pressure, I won’t break.’ Tom winked at her, then she turned her gaze back down to his cock.

Keira moved her hands up and down his length, slowly at first. But she soon became braver and quickened her pace. She even rubbed her thumb across the tip, making Tom groan and throw his head back.

She felt some of his pre-cum and could also feel him twitching and throbbing under her touch. It gave her even more confidence and she kept up what she was doing. The smell of Tom’s scent, his arousal and musk, even in the shower, it was starting to drive her slightly wild with want for him now.

Tom caught a whiff of Keira’s arousal. He couldn’t believe she was turned on from giving him a hand-job. It only made him cum all the quicker.

Keira was surprised when he pressed one hand to the shower wall and his other hand slid into her hair, for something to hold onto while he came. Because of their height difference, his sperm shot out and landed over Keira’s stomach and breasts. But it was washed away by the water running over them.

Tom’s eyes were slightly darker as he moved in on Keira, unable to help himself. He held the back of her head still as he crushed his lips on hers. His free hand slid down between her legs, finding her nice and slick.

‘Mmm, your turn for an orgasm my little omega.’ He growled over her lips, making her mewl as his fingers delved into her.


	12. Chapter 12

One evening the whole pack was down by the dock, having another barbecue to use up the many fish that Jeremy and Luke had caught over the last few days. Tom kept telling them off for slacking around, skiving off just to fish.

But they did catch some good ones that the pack were currently enjoying with a few drinks.

Keira was sitting by Idris and Tilda while Tom was in charge of the barbecue.

‘If you don’t mind me asking, how did you both meet?’ Keira asked them.

‘Well.’ Tilda started. ‘Tom found me when I was alone. I’d ran away from my own pack, I wasn’t happy there and my parents were trying to get me to mate with an Alpha from the pack that I didn’t like. I… I never wanted children of my own, which goes against everything an omega should want, I know. But I just don’t have that in me for some reason. They didn’t understand, but Tom did. He took me in and then Idris arrived and I fell instantly in love.’ She smiled and looked to Idris.

‘Tom had heard of my issues. I got into a lot of trouble when I was younger. I never stayed for long in a pack, though I tried a few. But I could never settle. I was in serious trouble one day, had a few Alphas after me because I stole from them. Although in my defence I was stealing back something that didn’t belong to them in the first place. Anyway, Tom luckily came to my rescue and scared the Alphas away. He took me in and as soon as I saw Tilda, I knew she was the omega for me. I weirdly felt a sense of peace and like I was home. Being amongst all these miscreants is perfect.’ Idris smiled brightly at Tilda.

‘So… you both don’t want children?’ Keira asked.

‘I never really had a desire for children. If Tilda doesn’t want, then neither do I.’ Idris shrugged.

‘How do you stop it, during your heat? If you don’t mind me asking.’ Keira asked Tilda, she was really intrigued.

‘Don’t mind at all.’ Tilda said, rubbing Keira’s arm. ‘At first we used suppressants to keep my heats away. Until Idris got a vasectomy. So now everything just works as normal, except we don’t have to worry about pregnancy.’

Keira knew that vasectomies were illegal, unless for medical reasons that was for life or death. But she could understand why they did it, if they didn’t want kids.

‘Do lots of Alphas get vasectomies?’ She asked.

‘You’d be surprised how many have, they just keep it quiet. For obvious reasons. But here, we don’t need to hide the fact because Tom accepts us all for who we are. Gives us a safe home and pack to live in.’ Tilda smiled.

‘Tom really does seem like an amazing guy. He told me about his past, how he saved Jessica too.’

‘He’s a very selfless man. Always puts the rest of us first. Which is why we are so glad he’s now got you, an omega of his own. We haven’t seen him this happy in a while, you’re definitely bringing the old Tom out again.’ Said Idris. His words made Keira’s heart flutter.

She looked over at Tom, he was still cooking on the barbecue. He glanced over and winked at her, making her blush.

After everyone was finished eating, they all talked between themselves for a bit. Then Jeremy suddenly got up and stripped completely. Keira quickly averted her eyes, not sure what on earth was going on.

‘Skinny dipping time!’ He called out and ran along the pier, jumping straight off and into the water.

Everyone started laughing, then Michael was next to join in. Then Luke and Idris did too. When Tom stood up, Keira didn’t avert her eyes, she watched as he took off all his clothes. He laughed as he ran along the pier and jumped in with the other Alphas.

The guys all cheered when Tom came above the water.

‘Come on girls!’ Idris called to the three.

Luke and Jeremy started whooping and cheering, chanting for them to join them. 

‘Well? Shall we?’ Jessica looked at Tilda and Keira with a grin.

She was the first of them to stand up and strip too. Tilda was quick to follow, both of them then jumped into the water.

Keira was a bit like a deer in the headlights, it was one thing being naked with Tom. But on front of _everyone? _She wasn’t so sure.

She walked to the end of the pier and looked at Tom for guidance, he swam over to the pier and smiled softly at her.

‘If you want to join us, I will keep you safe. I promise.’ He said and reached his hands out towards her.

Keira took off her clothes, but kept her knickers and bra on. She wasn’t completely comfortable stripping right down. She then sat on the edge of the pier and squealed when the cold water hit her feet.

Tom could see the uncertainty in her eyes when she looked at him.

‘I won’t let you go, I promise.’ He purred.

She shuffled closer to the edge and with a deep breath, took the plunge into her Alphas awaiting arms. He caught her like he said he would and didn’t let her go underwater.

Keira wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist while she clung to him, scared. Tom supported her with an arm around her middle and his other hand holding her bum, keeping her against him.

‘I’ve got you.’ He whispered into her ear, making her shiver.

As Tom swam further into the middle of the lake with her, to join the others, she relaxed a little more and her grip on Tom wasn’t quite as strong. Not that he minded having her clinging to him like a monkey.

The rest of the pack had fun splashing one another, the Alphas swam around under the water playfully grabbing the omegas legs and dragging them under. But Tom took time away from the group, teaching Keira how to swim.

‘Relax and trust me, little one. I promise, you’re safe. You’ll float.’ He said as he lay her down on her back on top of the water. Supporting her with one hand at the back of her head and the other at her lower back.

‘Gently move your arms about… That’s it, good girl.’ He praised when she did as he said.

She took a few deep breaths and did her best to relax, trusting her Alpha. When Tom thought she was ready, he removed his hand from her lower back. She almost panicked at first, but quickly realised she _was_ actually floating.

Tom slowly moved his hand away from the back of her head, smiling when she stayed afloat on her own and a big smile spread across her face.

After she got to grips with the feeling of floating, Tom taught her to swim properly. He had her float on her front, this time supporting her chest and stomach. He held her up while he taught her the different strokes, making sure she got it right with her arms _and _legs.

When he was sure she was ready, he let her go and she managed to float for a bit on her front. But when she tried to move forward, she got in a bit of a flap and panicked. Tom quickly grabbed her again and calmed her down by stroking her hair.

‘Shhh, you’re alright sweetheart. That will do for today, you did great.’ He kissed the side of her head, making her smile as she clung to him again.

They joined the group in the middle, to join in with the fun. Keira was able to splash everyone else while Tom held her securely against him.

After having fun in the lake for a while, they all emerged from the water. Tom and Keira went back to their cabin to get dried off. Tom took great pleasure in drying her with a towel, taking his time in doing so.

He was noticing a difference in her confidence, especially when it came to bed time. She didn’t seem as hesitant or shy now getting undressed around him or getting into bed. She also happily snuggled up against him each night, enjoying the closeness from him.

-

One day, Tom was up by the shed chopping wood while Keira was sitting on the grass outside of their cabin, drawing the lake on front of her.

Tom stopped for a break, wiping the sweat from his brow he looked over to his lovely little omega. The sun was shining down on her so beautifully, he felt his heart soar thinking that she belonged to him. He wanted to wrap her up in his arms forever to protect her, never letting her go.

He went back to chopping, but he stopped not long later when he saw Keira looking startled all of a sudden.

‘Keira?’ He called out and made his way towards her.

Keira got up to her feet and rushed to him, hugging him tightly.

‘What’s wrong?’ He frowned, kissing the top of her head as he circled his arms around her.

‘I don’t know. I just got a really weird, uneasy feeling. I feel like there’s someone coming.’ She said, her voice full of worry as she looked up at him.

Tom frowned, his mouth parted to speak, but he stopped and looked over towards the track. His nostrils flared for a moment, sniffing the air. Then he narrowed his eyes.

‘Get inside the cabin, love. Lock the door and don’t come out until I say so.’ He said firmly, and she didn’t need to be told twice as she scurried away inside.

Tom walked with purpose back over towards the shed and he grabbed the axe he had been using, then he moved to stand at the top of the track. The rest of the Alphas soon joined him, forming a line at his side.

‘Who is it?’ Luke asked, his voice low.

‘I’m not sure. I don’t recognise the smell.’ Tom growled, his eyes darkening.

Soon the sound of a truck could be heard coming up the dirt track, coming through the trees. Tom looked at his pack, making sure they were ready. They all nodded at him, then he looked back towards the tree line and saw a truck come into view, coming up the track towards them.


	13. Chapter 13

The truck drove right up the track to the Alphas before stopping. Tom’s grip on the axe tightened, he had an uneasy feeling about this.

The doors opened and three Alphas got out of the truck. None of the pack had ever seen any of them before, so had no idea what they were doing here.

‘What are you doing here and who are you?’ Tom asked, taking a step forward.

‘What’s with the axe?’ One of the men asked. He had short brown hair and dark green eyes.

‘I was chopping wood. Now I won’t ask again, what are you doing here on my land?’ Tom snarled, not in the mood for games.

‘Well that’s not a very friendly welcome.’ The man chuckled.

He walked right up to Tom and put his hand out. ‘I’m Richard. This here is Cory.’ He motioned to the bald Alpha. ‘And this is Josiah.’ The other one had long blonde hair.

Tom narrowed his eyes at them all.

‘What’s with the hostility? Come on, man.’ Richard chuckled and put his hand on Tom’s shoulder.

Tom slowly looked at said hand and narrowed his eyes, then he looked back at Richard. The rest of the pack were internally going, _oh shit. He’s in for it now._

And they weren’t wrong.

Tom snapped suddenly, moving so fast. He grabbed Richard’s arm and twisted it round behind his back, hurting him. He also used the handle of the axe across Richard’s neck.

Cory and Josiah moved in to help, but Luke and Idris stepped forward and blocked them simply with their bodies.

‘What are you doing here?’ Tom snarled at Richard, putting pressure on his throat.

‘Alright… alright…’ Richard choked out and Tom reluctantly let him go.

Richard moved away from Tom, rubbing his throat as he glared at him.

Tom’s nostrils were flaring he was so angry and losing his patience with him. He had all the patience in the world for those he cared about and loved. But for people like _this_, he had none.

‘We were passing through town and I heard that there was an un-claimed omega here. Being a single Alpha, my curiosity is piqued.’ Richard said as he looked around the place, eyeing up all the cabins.

The pack thought that Tom was going to combust, the veins in his neck were almost popping.

‘There is _no _un-mated omega here. So I suggest you get back in your truck and get the hell out of my home.’ Tom growled.

Richard smirked and looked between the Alphas. He knew that even if he did try to take on Tom, he would lose because there was only three of them.

‘Maybe you should hurry up and fuck your omega then, before she runs off to some other Alpha who’s willing to step up to the mark.’ Richard smirked and started stepping back to his truck.

Tom went to lunge for him, though Luke and Michael were able to grab Tom and hold him back. Just.

‘He’s not worth it, Tom. Just a pathetic Alpha trying to stir up trouble.’ Michael hissed, glaring at Richard.

Tom backed down, knowing that Michael was right.

Richard, Cody and Josiah got back into their truck. They turned around in the car park and then headed away.

Tom looked round at his pack. ‘Luke, Idris.’ He motioned with his head towards the truck driving away.

Luke and Idris rushed to Luke’s car and jumped in, to follow and make sure they left town.

‘How did they know? Who is spreading rumours of Keira?’ Tom snapped, throwing the axe down into the ground angrily.

‘It could be anyone from the town. You know as well as I do that omegas scents are different when they haven’t been fully claimed.’ Michael said, folding his arms over his chest.

‘I am _not _rushing Keira into mating when she’s not ready, just because of some puny Alpha thinking he can get into my head.’ Tom barked.

‘I’m not saying that’s what you should do. I’m just saying that’s probably why he was here. You know how people can be in town, they like to gossip.’ Michael said calmly to try and calm Tom down too.

‘Michael is right. I wouldn’t worry, Luke and Idris will make sure they leave.’ Jeremy said.

Tom took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. He ran his hand down his face and sighed.

‘Jeremy, will you go and sit with Tilda until Idris returns?’ Tom asked.

‘Of course.’ Jeremy nodded. He went off to Idris and Tilda’s cabin.

Michael went back to his cabin to be with Jessica, and Tom went back to Keira. As soon as he entered the cabin, he felt himself relax a bit. The scent of his omega was calming as it filled his nostrils.

‘Are you ok?’ Keira asked quietly, smelling and sensing his anger. She took small steps towards him.

‘I am now. Come here, little one.’ He motioned her to him.

Keira went over straight away, right into his arms. He buried his face into her hair, breathing in deeply. His anger calmed more and more with every second that passed in Keira’s presence.

He lifted her up in his arms, supporting her bum as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her over to the sofa and sat down with her on his lap, still wrapped around him.

‘My beautiful, omega.’ He purred and smoothed her long hair back behind her ear.

‘What happened?’ She asked softly.

‘Three Alphas simply passing through town decided to come here and try to declare their dominance is all.’ Tom rumbled.

‘Are they gone now?’

‘Yes. I made sure of that.’ Tom trailed his finger down her cheek and along her jawline.

The smell of pheromones from Tom had filled the cabin as soon as he walked in. It was a dominant, Alpha musky smell. It was affecting Keira something hell-ish. Part of her wished she had seen what happened outside, it made her all trembly when Tom was asserting his dominance.

‘Did you… did you have to fight?’ She asked, hiding her face into his neck to take in as much of his scent as she possibly could.

‘Not majorly, no.’ Tom slid his hand underneath her top, stroking her back lightly with the tips of his fingers. He felt her shiver, and he could tell she was aroused. He could smell it. The way she was squirming slightly on his lap was a big giveaway too. ‘But I did have to show him who was boss from the get go.’ He purred.

He heard a small whimper from her, making him smirk.

‘Is my little omega getting aroused at the thought of her Alpha asserting his dominance?’ Tom asked with a growl, leaning back a little so he could see her face. Her cheeks were bright red as she nodded and nibbled on her lower lip.

Tom chuckled and held her chin, keeping her in place so he could kiss her. While he kissed her, his tongue gently probed into her mouth, he slid the hand on her back right down inside her trousers and knickers too, holding her backside. His hand was so large he was almost claiming her entire bottom with ease.

Keira squirmed excitedly, especially when he slid his hand underneath her more, touching her folds. She gasped when he slipped his fingers through her, gathering her wetness and dragging it all over her clit.

Unable to control her body, she started grinding against his hand as she buried her face into his neck. Tom felt his cock twitch when she started nibbling on him, he was powerless to hold back a moan of his own.

‘Mmm… lie down on the sofa for me, little one.’ He directed softly, extremely pleased when she did as he said without any hesitation. She was so eager to please.

Tom moved over her, undoing her jeans and tugging them down her legs, taking her knickers down at the same time. Not having anything to weaken her scent now, Tom’s mind went a little hazy. He couldn’t resist going down on her, he was excited to see how she would react to him doing so for the first time.

Keira wasn’t sure what he was doing at first, when he moved in between her legs and draped them over his shoulders. Her eyes widened when he grinned wickedly up at her, moving in closer to her core.

She parted her mouth, about to ask what he was doing, but only a whimper came out as took one long lick right up her centre. He moaned loudly.

‘My god, darling. You taste divine.’ He growled and dove right back in.

Within seconds Tom had her crying out in pure pleasure with his tongue. He was feasting upon her like a man that had been starved for weeks. She writhed around under him, he clamped his hands around her thighs to keep her in place. 

He couldn’t get enough of her taste, and she just kept on giving. She was brought to new heights when he concentrated on her clit for a while, he wrapped his lips around it and suckled hard. She started having an orgasm, but he didn’t let up. He kept licking her clit mostly, only diving further down to her entrance now and then. His beard was rough against her sensitive skin down there, but it only added to the sensations and pleasure for her.

Her mind had shut down completely, she was becoming too sensitive but no matter how hard she tried to wriggle away, he wouldn’t allow her to. Growling in response when she tried, he kept his lips latched onto her, his tongue flicking furiously against her little nub and his fingers dug into her thighs tightly.

They’d both lost count completely how many times he made her cum. By the time he had finished with her, deciding that was enough, she had almost passed out. Her eyes were fluttering and she had a spaced out look in them when Tom crawled up over her body.

He smoothed her hair back from her sweaty forehead and kissed her softly on the lips.

‘Are you still with me, little one?’ He asked, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand.

She mumbled out something incoherent, making Tom smile. He got off the sofa and scooped her up in his arms, then carried her through to bed. Where he undressed her fully, put on a night gown for her and tucked her into bed so she was nice and cosy.

By the time he’d undressed himself and climbed in next to her, she was starting to come back to him, but she was incredibly sleepy and exhausted. She curled onto her side against him, smiling. Tom put his arms around her and held her against him.

‘Rest now, my good girl.’ He purred.

At that, she fell soundly asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Keira woke up the following morning feeling extremely satisfied. But she was still tired, even though the sun was peeking through the curtains she just snuggled up under the duvet with a content sigh.

Not long after she felt the bed shift as Tom got up. She opened one eye to take a peek, he was stood at the side of the bed, stretching upwards. So graceful like a cat. She was admiring his muscles while he stretched up.

He turned and smiled when he saw she was awake. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. ‘Go back to sleep, little one. I’m just going out for a jog, I won’t be long.’ He purred.

Keira nodded and stretched out in the bed, making the most of having it to herself. Though she had to admit, she had become used to sharing a bed with Tom scarily quick.

When Tom returned, Keira had fallen asleep again. He had a quick shower then returned to the bedroom and carefully sat down on the edge of it. He admired her for a moment, she was so peaceful while she slept. The duvet was low around her waist, her long hair was spread out down her back as she was lying on her front, hugging the pillow under her chest.

He couldn’t resist reaching out and brushing her hair to the side, revealing her bare back. He lightly trailed his fingers down her spine, then back up again. Goosebumps broke out on her skin and she arched her back under his touch.

She turned her head to the side to look at him, he smiled and stroked up to the back of her neck. ‘Good morning, my little omega.’ He purred.

‘Morning.’ She said shyly, her cheeks going red.

Tom smiled and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. Keira knew if she was a cat, she would be purring.

‘I’m going to go make breakfast. Come join me when you’re ready.’ Tom leaned down and kissed her forehead, making her smile grow even larger.

With a quick glance at her over his shoulder, Tom exited the bedroom and went to make breakfast.

Keira rolled out of bed with a groan, it was far too comfy. She grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom for a quick shower before then joining Tom for something to eat.

They ate breakfast on the sofa, once finished Tom patted his lap. ‘I want to speak to you about something.’ He said softly.

Keira looked concerned as Tom took her on his lap.

He smiled at her softly. ‘Don’t look so worried.’ He chuckled and rubbed her back. ‘I just wanted to apologise for last night.’ He said sheepishly.

‘Apologise? Why?’ Keira frowned, really confused.

She tried to think back, to what he could be apologising for. But she couldn’t think of anything. Had he hurt her? Nope. Had he said anything to upset her? Nope. She had no idea what he was on about.

‘I got a bit carried away last night, when I was going down on you.’ He said, his tone slightly lower at the mere memory of it. Hearing her moans and whimpers, the way she squirmed and wriggled in pleasure. But mainly, her taste. God, her taste. He couldn’t get enough of her, the thought was making his mouth water.

‘I can’t get enough of you, you’re like a drug.’ He purred, his arm sliding around her waist and squeezing her. ‘I hope I didn’t scare you, or hurt you.’

Keira blushed like crazy. ‘Not at all.’ She said quickly. ‘I… I really enjoyed it, actually. It was intense, but in a good kinda way.’ She said shyly, suddenly becoming very interested in the buttons on his shirt.

Tom gathered her hand in his and brought it up so he could kiss her knuckles. ‘I didn’t go too far?’

She shook her head, looking into his eyes for a moment.

‘Well, I am very glad to hear that. I feel that I went into some crazed animal kind of mode. Unable to stop myself. It wasn’t until after when you fell asleep and I calmed myself down, that I realised I’d forced you into multiple orgasms and hadn’t even asked if you wanted to continue. Your squirming to get away, I didn’t heed to that and kept you there.’

‘It was just because of the intensity. I wanted it to stop, but at the same time I never wanted it stop… If that even makes sense.’ She laughed shyly.

‘It does make perfect sense, love.’ Tom smiled.

Keira looked at Tom and smiled back. She trailed her fingers along his face, under his eyes and down his cheeks. She felt warmed that he was worried about that, something that she never even gave a second thought to. Aside from how amazing it had been.

Tom closed his eyes and enjoyed her soft touch, just feeling all over his face. When he opened his eyes again, he felt his heart racing at the look of adoring on her face for him.

‘I tend to get overly dominant sometimes. I know that Alphas are naturally dominant, but I may get _too_ dominant sometimes. And if I do ever get too intense for you, you have to let me know. Ok?’ Tom said seriously, holding her chin as he looked into her eyes for an answer.

‘I… Ok… But I… I really like it when you’re dominant. It… excites me.’ She stuttered out, blushing even more if that was possible.

‘Oh really?’ Tom growled playfully and circled his arms around her, holding her tightly.

She nodded and hid her face into his neck, making him chuckle.

‘As long as you’re always honest with me. Tell me when something is making you scared or uncomfortable, whether sexual wise or otherwise.’ Tom said while rubbing her back.

‘I will.’ She said, muffled into his neck.

-

The following day Tom, Luke, Jeremy and Idris had to go out for some business to attend to. Michael stayed back to keep an eye on the place and the omegas. Tom never liked to risk leaving them unattended in-case of any attacks.

Keira was happily drawing outside, she was never going to tire of the scenery, that was for sure.

‘How’s my niece doing today?’ Michael asked, joining her on the grass.

‘I’m good. How are you?’ Keira smiled brightly at him.

‘I’m good too. How are things going with Tom? Are you settling in well?’

‘Really well. I’m so happy that you took me here, I can’t thank you enough.’ She smiled at her Uncle.

‘I’m glad to hear it. Your parents keep phoning me, your mother especially wants to come and visit. Would you like them to?’

‘Oh… I’ve not thought about it. Would they be allowed?’ Keira asked.

‘We can check with Tom. But I don’t see it being a problem. We are allowed visitors from other packs, as long as they’re monitored, of course.’ Michael said.

Keira nodded. ‘Sounds good. It is odd not seeing them. But at the same time, being here feels so natural. Is that weird?’

‘Not at all. You know this is where you’re supposed to be. This is your home.’ Michael smiled softly.

‘How long have you known Tom for?’ She asked, curious as to how they met.

‘We have been best friends since we were three. We lived on the same street when we were kids, and we went to the same school. Secondary school included.’ Michael grinned.

‘Really? Wow. So have you known Jessica for a long time too?’

‘I met Jessica once, when she first moved in with Tom and his family. But I never saw much of her, as I’m sure you know, omegas and Alphas aren’t really allowed to mingle at that age. I didn’t see her again until I was twenty-four. When she and Tom had moved into a new home a few streets away. And, well… it was love at first sight.’ He smiled fondly.

‘That’s so cute.’ Keira grinned.

‘It was. The three of us then moved out here to start our own pack. Tom was already incredibly strong, had a lot of work going. I trained myself even harder too, so we got quite the reputation. Then the rest followed.’

‘When did my dad leave home? I know he’s older than you. But did he know Tom, too?’

‘He was obviously ahead of me in school by five years. He didn’t want to be seen with his annoying little brother and his _dweeby little friends.’ _Michael chuckled. ‘I believe he was around fifteen when he moved out of the family home. He didn’t exactly get along with your Granddad. Granddad was, for his age, really open-minded about the world. About how Alphas and omegas should be, similar to my own views. But your father, not so much. I believe he spent too much time with the wrong crowd in school, tried to hang out with the _cool Alphas. _But they were just nasty. And very often, Tom and I, among a few others, were always at the brunt of their pranking and ridiculing.’ Michael sighed.

‘Oh no. Really?’ Keira frowned, not really liking this story about her dad.

‘Unfortunately so. It was different for me, because he’s my brother. But he was particularly mean towards Tom. Especially after what happened with Tom’s brother. I hate to say it, but he was rather vile. To be honest, when I told your dad that it was Tom who wanted you, I was surprised that your dad agreed to it. Then again, he does know how well-known Tom is now. Our packs power.’

‘That sucks. I didn’t think dad would be like that.’ Keira sighed and looked down.

‘He’s a changed man now, nothing like he used to be. Don’t sweat over it.’ Michael assured her and nudged her with his elbow playfully.

‘I guess. Are you sure it would still be a good idea having my parents come to visit, though?’

‘We will see what Tom says.’

‘Will_ you _ask him?’ Keira fluttered her eyelashes at Michael.

Michael raised an eyebrow. ‘You’re not scared of him, are you?’

‘No... I just don’t want to be the one responsible for getting him in a bad mood if he isn’t keen on the idea.’ She grinned and hopped up to her feet, leaving Michael on the grass chuckling and shaking his head.

‘She knows him too well already.’ He said to himself.

-

‘Do they have to come _here?’ _Tom grumbled to Michael that evening. ‘Can’t you take her back for a day trip instead?’

‘They want to come and visit, to see where their daughter is staying. Can’t blame them as such, they care for her. I was the same with Amelia when she went to her new pack.’ Michael said, munching on some crisps.

They were all down by the lake that evening, as usual. Michael managed to get Tom for a quiet word to ask about Keira’s parents.

Tom sighed and ran his hand down his face. ‘Fine. You organise it. And you better be here when they visit, I don’t want to be playing host.’ He growled low.

‘Nice one.’ Michael grinned and patted Tom on the shoulder.


	15. Chapter 15

Keira was down on the pier with Tom, Michael and Jessica. They were expecting Keira’s parents to come visit anytime now.

Tom was still not overly pleased with the idea, but he didn’t want to disappoint Keira. And Michael assured him that he would stay there too, so it hopefully wouldn’t be quite so bad. But he still wasn’t entirely convinced.

It was a warm sunny day so Keira and Jessica were just paddling their feet in the lake.

‘Are you looking forward to seeing your parents?’ Jessica asked.

‘Yeah.’ Keira nodded.

‘You don’t sound so convinced.’ Jessica nudged her gently with her shoulder.

‘Well… I have a weird feeling about it, but I don’t know why. And I don’t think Tom is overly keen on it happening, he seems a bit more on edge today.’ She said with a sigh.

‘Maybe your weird feeling is just from his vibes. But don’t worry about that, he always gets antsy when there are outsiders coming in. I think it’s just what the head Alpha does.’

‘Yeah, I guess you’re right... Hopefully.’ Keira smiled.

Jessica put her arm around her and hugged her. ‘I’m sure it will be fine.’

Keira just couldn’t shake the uneasy feeling she had inside of her.

Everyone became alert when they heard a car coming down the track. Keira and Jessica got up from the pier and went to join the two Alphas on the decking. Keira sat down next to Tom, his arm instantly wrapped around her waist as they all looked over towards the track and watched a car driving up to the car park.

Tom was on edge, it always made him nervous having strange Alphas on his turf. Even if he was his omegas father.

Keira was happy to see her parents as they got out of the car. Michael waved them down to the decking.

Keira hugged her mum, delighted to see her again. She wasn’t able to hug her dad, obviously Tom wouldn’t be best pleased if another Alphas scent was all over her, even if it was her father.

‘You’re looking so well, Keira.’ Her mum said with a big smile.

She looked at her dad, smiling. But her smile started to fade when she saw the look on her dad’s face, he was looking angry and confused.

‘What’s wrong?’ Keira asked him.

Her dad looked from Keira to Tom, then back to Keira again. ‘He hasn’t claimed you yet.’ He then looked at Tom. ‘Why not?’

It was obvious by smell when an omega was fully claimed or not. It was obvious that Keira _had _an Alpha, but not that she was claimed yet. Which was sometimes an open invitation from other Alphas to try and steal her, though most Alphas respected omegas even when they just had an Alpha.

Keira’s dad was giving off a clear angry scent, making Tom leap into action instinctively to protect his omega. He rushed forward and put his arm out on front of her, backing her away from her dad and keeping her safe behind him.

‘Because we are taking our time getting to know one another.’ Tom growled low, trying to keep his cool for Keira’s sake.

‘Alphas are supposed to have their omegas claimed as soon as they find one! Why wasn’t this done weeks ago?’ Her dad shouted, now looking at Michael.

‘You know that’s not the way we work. You’re too old-fashioned, brother.’ Michael said calmly, but firmly.

Keira wrapped her hands around Tom’s arm, hoping to try and keep him calm. She looked at her mum, who just looked sad that the re-union was turning out this way. Then she looked at her dad.

‘Dad… I’m happy here. I’m happy that we are taking things slowly. _He’s_ my Alpha, I trust him to know what’s best for me. To _do _what’s best for me. Please, can’t we just have a nice afternoon while you and mum are here? All packs are different.’ She pleaded.

Her dad looked surprised at her words, so did her mum. The fact she was more outspoken.

‘You’re speaking out of term, Keira. This is nothing to do with you, it’s Alphas business.’ Her dad said, but was quickly cut off by Tom.

‘Remember. You’re on our property right now, so you best respect those that live here. Our omegas included. They all have a voice here, more than any visiting Alpha ever will. This is Keira’s home, not yours.’ Tom snarled.

Keira’s mum put her hand onto her dad’s shoulder. ‘Please, love.’ She whispered.

Her dad sighed, but did calm down slightly. He looked between Keira and Tom, then at Michael last.

‘Alright. I… apologise.’ He said between gritted teeth.

Tom, Michael and Keira all knew that was difficult for him to do. Apologising was not something that Keira’s dad did often. If ever. Especially to the likes of other Alphas.

Things were still tense, but they all settled down on the decking with a few drinks and some nibbles. Keira sat next to Tom, of course. He had his hand at the back of her neck, stroking her skin softly.

The rest of the pack soon joined them, after returning from being out to the nearest town for supplies. After some reasonably good conversation, it took a slight turn again.

‘There’s no children here?’ Keira’s dad asked, looking around up at the cabins.

Tom was impressed when his omega didn’t miss a beat, before he could even open his mouth to say something himself.

‘All grown up, moved on to different packs. Like Amelia.’ Keira said with a smile.

Tom gave the back of her neck a slight squeeze, silently praising her for her quick come-back.

‘How is Amelia?’ Keira’s mum asked, looking at Michael and Jessica.

Everyone was glad for the change of subject. Michael and Jessica more than happy to talk about their daughter.

Eventually, Keira’s parents decided to leave. Keira could feel Tom next to her, the tension started leaving his body almost as soon as her parents stood up to leave.

‘Well, it was nice to see you again, Keira...’ Her dad gave a strained smile and then glanced towards Tom.

He simply nodded at Tom, then got in the car without saying anything else to either of them.

Keira’s mum gave her a hug. ‘I’m sorry about your father.’ She whispered.

‘It’s ok, mum. Thank you for coming to visit.’ Keira said quietly.

Her mum then looked at Tom. ‘Thank you for letting us visit. And thank you for taking good care of my daughter. I know she’s happy here, I can see it in her eyes.’ Her mum smiled and looked back at Keira, cupping her cheek.

Tom slid his arm around Keira as they watched her parents drive away. She turned into him and hugged him, hiding her face into his chest.

‘I’m so sorry.’ She whispered.

‘What for?’ Tom asked, leaning back and hooking her chin, tilting her head up.

‘For my dad being like that. It was a bad idea having them come to visit.’ She said quietly.

‘Hey, you do not apologise for other people’s actions. Ever.’ He said firmly, rubbing his thumb along her lower lip. ‘They are your parents, they love you. Your father is just… in the old ages still. Like so many people still are.’

Keira nodded, feeling a little better.

‘Your mother is lovely though.’ Tom chuckled.   
  


That night, Keira was cuddling up to Tom in bed. He had his arm around her and was trailing his fingers along her upper arm, enjoying the way he caused goosebumps to rise on her skin.

‘Can I ask you something?’ Keira asked quietly.

‘You know you can, little one.’ Tom smiled and stroked her cheek, making her smile.

‘Why are so many others so eager for you to… to _claim _me_?’ _She blushed slightly.

‘People can never keep their noses out of other people’s business. In the old-fashioned days, I would have taken you as soon as you stepped through the door. But, nowadays, it is more natural for a courting period to take place, so to speak. I am taking my time with you, because I want you to feel safe and secure with me. To be relaxed. There is no rush, because we have all the time in the world.’

‘I do feel safe with you, Tom. I feel safer than I ever have before.’ She said honestly, smiling brightly at him.

‘That’s very good to hear…’ Tom rolled over on top of her. ‘Because then you won’t be suspicious when I_ do_ decide to claimyou and keep you locked up in my bedroom forever.’ He growled playfully and nibbled on her neck, making her squeal and laugh.


	16. Chapter 16

‘That’s it, just relax. Trust me.’ Tom whispered to Keira.

She closed her eyes as she floated in the lake, Tom was supporting her with a hand under the back of her head. Once he was sure she was calm and able to do it alone, he slowly let go of her head.

‘Good girl. See? I told you, you could do it.’ He grinned and then floated on his back too, next to her.

Keira had been scared about getting in the water again, even though her first time had went well.

But Tom had managed to coax her out to the lake one evening, it was dark though the moon was bright enough for them as it lit up the lake. The stars were all out too. Tom pointed out some constellations in the sky, keeping her mind occupied from the water. And it worked. She soon completely forgot about being in water, and it was starting to be a natural thing to do, floating there.

-

Jeremy was looking out of the window in Luke’s cabin. He saw Tom and Keira in the lake together, it made him smile.

Luke came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. ‘They’re a cute couple, aren’t they?’ He said as he nuzzled into his neck.

‘They sure are.’ Jeremy sighed.

‘What’s wrong?’ Luke asked, turning Jeremy around in his arms to face him.

‘You know we are going to have to find omegas soon, don’t you?’ Jeremy said sadly.

Luke looked down, then back to Jeremy and he cupped his face. ‘We don’t have to. We can just, keep going as we are.’

‘You know we can’t do that. We’ve been through this before, Luke. There’s only so long two Alphas can go being single. We don’t want to put the rest of the pack at risk.’ Jeremy moved across the room and grabbed his beer.

‘Are you saying you’d rather be with an omega than with me?’ Luke asked, hurt evident in his voice.

‘You know it’s not like that.’ Jeremy snarled.

‘We are fine as we are! You know Tom is supportive of us, what does it matter what others think?’ Luke’s voice was rising too as he flailed his arms about.

Do you want a repeat of what happened when we were kids?’ Jeremy snapped, eyes watering slightly while he thought back to it.

  
_Jeremy and Luke were best friends in school, they’d known each other since they were seven. It was their last day of primary school, and they were going to different secondary schools. It was tearing them up inside._

_They were hiding out in one of the classrooms during the lunch break, reading comics._

_‘Hey, Jeremy.’ Luke nudged him to get his attention._

_‘Yeah?’_

_‘I know we won’t see each other much when we go to separate schools. But… do you promise we will always be best friends?’ Luke asked, sounding so vulnerable._

_‘Of course we will. You’re my best friend and always will be. We will still see each other at weekends and have sleepovers. Besides, we have the summer ahead first.’_

_‘What if we make new friends. I don’t want you to forget me.’ Luke said sadly._

_The two had been inseparable over the years. They were bullied a lot, because they weren’t as strong as the other Alpha kids their age. They kept themselves to themselves too. Were good in class, smart._

_‘You’re too nerdy to make any new friends.’ Jeremy said jokingly, making Luke laugh and hit him in the arm._

_‘So you won’t forget me?’ Luke asked in a serious tone._

_‘Of course I won’t. Come here.’ Jeremy pulled Luke into a hug, making him smile._

_The two pulled back slightly and looked at one another closely. Both of them felt a weird feeling inside of them, something they couldn’t explain. They had always felt a close connection, an odd spark._

_Both of the Alphas leaned in towards one another, their lips just inches away. Neither of them quite understanding what was going on, too young to really get it._

_But suddenly the door burst open and four other Alphas from their class barged in._

_‘LOOK! They were about to kiss!’ One of them said, pointing and laughing as the other three joined in._

_‘That’s disgusting, two Alphas shouldn’t be so close!’_

_‘They’re going to get killed for this!’_

_‘Call themselves Alphas, hah, pathetic!’_

_Jeremy and Luke were mortified. They both ran from the classroom, crying as the other Alphas kept taunting them as they gave chase._

_They ended up getting chased through the school, but came to a dead end in the gym hall. The Alphas had gathered even more kids with them and they all kept taunting them, then started throwing dodge balls and basket balls at the two. Eventually, a teacher came along and shooed away the other Alphas. But not before hearing what happened._

_Furious, Jeremy and Luke’s parents had been called in urgently for a meeting. After that, Luke was moved across the country, sent to live with another pack as a foster kid. Jeremy had to stay where he was, and was taunted and ridiculed for the duration of his school years. Until it became too much and he had to leave, when he was in his early twenties._

_He’d moved to another town, was able to get into a new pack. But to his surprise, and delight, his old friend Luke was in the pack too._

_They’d been so happy to see one another, but they were scared, too. Neither of them had an omega, not having feelings towards them. So after a night together, realising they were truly in love, they went on the run together._

_Eventually, they met Tom. He’d been able to see right through them straight away, but welcomed them with open arms into his pack._

_  
_‘It’s not the same now. More and more people are becoming accustomed to the idea of Alphas being together.’ Luke said.

‘But it’s still law that Alphas are not to be together. You know this. It’s all well and good saying people aren’t as judging now, but until the law changes, we will always be at risk.’ Jeremy said, trying to keep calm but he was struggling.

-

Tom pointed to another star and was about to tell Keira about that one, when they heard shouting coming from the cabins.

Tom and Keira turned around and looked up to see Jeremy storming out of Luke’s cabin. They were both shouting loudly, arguing. Then Jeremy stormed off to his own cabin, both doors slammed shut. Tom was surprised the doors didn’t come flying off the hinges.

‘Not again.’ Tom sighed.

‘What’s going on?’ Keira frowned.

‘That’s the third argument they’ve had this month.’ Tom moved over to Keira and pulled her into him, she wrapped her arms around his neck for support while they treaded the water.

‘Why are they arguing?’ Keira asked.

‘People are starting to ask questions, especially in town. About why they haven’t found mates yet. Jeremy wants to find omegas, to try and use them as cover. Hoping to still see Luke at the same time. But Luke is against it. He doesn’t want to be unfaithful to anyone. Whilst he wouldn’t be able to love an omega in the same way, he wouldn’t want to hurt her in that way. And he is worried Jeremy would fall in love with the omega… I can see both sides.’ Tom said sadly.

Keira frowned. ‘So… Why not find an omega couple that are needing a cover too? I mean, surely there are some omegas out there that want to be together but can’t?’

Tom opened his mouth to speak, but paused. He tilted his head to the side as he looked at Keira. Then his eyes widened and he smiled. ‘You know… That is a _brilliant _idea, little one. I don’t know why I didn’t think of that before!’ He grinned.

‘Maybe you’re not clever enough.’ Keira teased. She was so much more comfortable and bolder now in the pack, she was starting to show her playful side too.

‘Cheeky!’ Tom growled and tickled her sides, making her laugh and try to get away, splashing at him.

But he wrapped his arms tightly around her and held her firmly to his body. His fingers stilled against her and he kissed her softly on the lips. ‘It is a wonderful idea, little one.’ He whispered over her lips.

That same night after they finished in the lake, Tom and Keira went into the green in the middle of the cabins and Tom shouted out loudly, calling for the rest of the pack.

They all emerged from their cabins and went over to Tom and Keira, wondering what was going on.

Michael was carrying Jessica, who had her arms wrapped around his neck. They had a huge duvet covering their bodies, too.

‘Don’t ask.’ Michael growled.

‘What the…’ Tom trailed off though when he realised exactly what was going on.

Idris and Tilda couldn’t help but laugh as they shared a look.

‘Oi. We didn’t know Tom was going to call a meeting at this time of night!’ Michael snapped.

‘I’ll make it quick, sorry guys.’ Tom said with a slight smirk on his lips.

Keira looked confused, not quite getting it yet.

‘My darling girl came up with an idea, one I never thought of. It’s to help you two, Jeremy… Luke.’ Tom said and looked at them both. The two Alphas were keeping their distance from one another, still angry after the fight they’d had.

‘Help us, how?’ Luke asked, grudgingly glaring at Jeremy then looking back at Tom.

‘You both want to be together, but the public eye doesn’t approve. So, we give the public something to look at, but behind closed doors you can be together.’ Tom said confidently.

‘Luke doesn’t want an omega. You know this.’ Jeremy said.

‘I know. But Keira suggested that we find an omega couple who want to be together, but can’t because of the same reasons. So when you’re here, you can be with who you want. When we go out, you will just have to act like you are with one of the omegas.’ Tom continued.

Luke’s face changed from one of upset and anger, to realisation and hope. ‘So… the omegas would be in on it too, there would be no deceit between anyone?’ He asked, looking to Jeremy, who also looked hopeful.

‘There would be no deceiving, no. I’m not saying we will be able to find any omegas suitable, but it’s something we can try and look into.’ Tom said, not wanting to get their hopes up too much.

It wouldn’t be easy finding two omegas that wanted to be together. Because like with Alphas, it was illegal. And would likely mean death if found out by the wrong people. But Tom was optimistic, he had some contacts he could get in touch with. Keep ears to the ground, so to speak.

‘You’d be ok with that?’ Luke asked Jeremy.

‘I would. If it’s a way, a _safe _way for everyone, for us to be together. Then yes.’ Jeremy nodded with a smile. ‘And if we are helping an omega couple in the process, then it’s a win-win situation.’

Luke smiled widely too, and he rushed over to hug Jeremy. The two of them laughed in relief, then apologised to one another for arguing.

Tom looked down at Keira with a big smile and stroked her hair.

Jeremy and Luke looked over at Tom, then at Keira. ‘Thank you, both of you. Keira, the idea is perfect. I just hope it can be done.’ Said Luke.

‘It might take some time, so don’t get your hopes up yet. But I will do my best to find someone for you both.’ Tom promised them.

‘I might know someone who could help. They work at a strip club in Glasgow. A lot of… _unlawful _business going on. I can get in touch and see if they’ve heard of anyone.’ Idris offered.

‘That would be great. Any kind of leads we can get, we investigate.’ Tom said, looking at everyone.

The pack all nodded in agreement.

‘Can we go now?’ Michael asked, his tone slightly strained.

Tom smirked and nodded. ‘Yes, that’s all. Enjoy your night, everyone.’

Michael turned and ran back to his cabin with Jessica. Keira looked up at Tom, confused.

‘What was that about?’ She asked.

Tom chuckled and put his arm around Keira. He leaned down to whisper into her ear. ‘They were knotted together.’

‘Knotted togeth… Oh… OHH!’ Keira finally realised, eyes widening and her cheeks turned bright red, making tom laugh again.

‘Come on, my little omega. Let’s go inside.’ He grinned.


	17. Chapter 17

Keira was in the bedroom, braiding her hair. It was taking a while because it was so long.

Tom entered, wondering what she was up to. He gave her shoulder a squeeze as he moved across the room and sat down on the bed behind her, watching her.

She blushed at the way he was looking at her in the mirror. She didn’t think she would ever get used to the way he would look at her sometimes. So intense, but full of adoration at the same time.

‘Do you enjoy braiding your hair?’ Tom asked.

Keira nodded. ‘I do. I don’t know why, but it calms me.’

Tom’s face softened as he stood up and walked over to her. He put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a slight squeeze. ‘Are you nervous? Because if you are, we can wait longer. There’s no rush.’ He said softly.

‘Not at all, I do want to. More than anything.’ She blushed hard. ‘I just… I’m a bit nervous in-case I disappoint you. I’m worried I will be a disaster.’ She looked down and fiddled with her hair that she had over her shoulder.

Tom moved round on front of her and crouched down, he hooked her chin and smiled at her. ‘My little omega. You could never disappoint me. Ever.’ He gave her knee a squeeze. ‘Sex is a wonderful thing, but it can also take a few times to get just right. There will be some odd moments, I am sure. But there’s no expectations, we are just doing what we want to do, exploring one another. And if there is something you feel you want to learn better, then I can always teach you.’ He grinned.

Keira laughed and nodded. ‘You’re right… I’m sorry. I’m just being stupid. I just feel that I… that I want to please you. So much.’

Tom smiled and felt his heart soar. ‘And that is a wonderful thing to hear, that makes me so happy. I just want to please you, too. But you are _not _stupid, never say that about yourself.’ He said in a slightly firm tone. ‘Ok?’

‘Ok.’ She nodded and smiled.

‘That’s my girl.’ Tom leaned in and kissed her on the end of her nose, making her giggle. ‘Now, finish braiding your hair and then get your pretty little bum into bed.’ He winked at her, making her blush _again._

That morning things had gotten pretty hot and heavy between the two of them. Tom then had a close discussion with her, asking if she wanted to have sex. If she was ready. She was, definitely. More than ready, actually. But of course she did have natural nerves about it, it was her first time and she _really_ didn’t want to mess it up.

But they’d decided to do it that evening, Tom didn’t want to do it that morning. Because he wanted to take his time with her, and he had his usual duties to do during the day.

Keira had decided if she braided her hair, it would kind of be out of the way. So it was one less thing to worry about. And like she told Tom, it gave her something to concentrate on. To calm her.

Tom disappeared into the bathroom while Keira continued with her hair. When Tom returned, he was butt naked, making her take a double take at him while he strolled around like he owned the place… oh, wait…

When she turned around on the seat, he was getting onto the bed. He patted the space next to him. ‘Why don’t you take off your clothes and join me, darling.’ He said invitingly.

Keira didn’t hesitate. She stood up and started removing her clothes, which didn’t take long since she was just wearing a dress and knickers. Then she got on the bed next to him and he tucked her up snugly beside him.

She was more at ease being naked around him, but she still felt shy to an extent. Though Tom loved that about her, how easy it was to make her blush and giggle. Of course, he wanted her to be comfortable with him though.

He trailed his fingers up and down her side, making her squirm a little.

‘If at any point you want to stop, just tell me. Ok?’ He said as he nuzzled her neck, drinking in her scent.

‘I will.’ She nodded and whimpered when he suckled on her sweet spot on her neck.

Tom slowly moved over the top of her, still giving her neck plenty of attention while his hands started roaming her body, paying extra attention to her breasts. She raised her arms up above her submissively, wanting them up there out of the way for some reason.

‘Good girl.’ Tom purred, nuzzling his nose against hers, his hands slipped down and he squeezed her hips.

Those two words that every omega craved to hear from their Alpha as often as possible sent lovely shivers through her body, straight down to her cunt. She was so aroused, Tom could smell her so clearly.

Keira felt Tom’s cock hardening more and more against her thigh, her legs automatically fell apart so he could move between them. He started kissing her, to keep her distracted while one of his hands moved down between her thighs and he started stroking her gently.

When her body started bucking up against him, he slipped in two fingers and instantly curled them against her g spot. He had her body mapped out so clearly in his mind. She was so wet, he knew he didn’t really have to do much preparation for her. But he did so anyway, wanting to make sure it was perfect for her.

He took his time curling and twisting his fingers inside her, his thumb stimulating her clit that was throbbing in pleasure. She became more urgent with her kissing and her breathing turned erratic when he stopped to let her get air into her lungs on occasion, before attacking her mouth again.

Once he was sure she was ready, he removed his fingers from her and replaced them with the tip of his cock. He locked his eyes onto hers and saw nothing but lust and desire for him. She still had her arms up above her, and she kept them there.

Tom was so hard it was unbelievable. He couldn’t wait to sink into her. He stroked his cock up and down her cunt a few times, over her clit that made her body jerk each time.

‘Please.’ She whined.

Tom moaned and slowly pushed into her. Her body was tight, but she was aroused enough that with another little push, he slid into her.

Keira’s eyes went wide when he slid past the very slight resistance and popped into her. He moved slowly until he was as deep as he could get, then he stilled. Allowing her time to adjust to the strange intrusion.

She had never felt anything like it before, such a full feeling. He was so big, she was surprised he wasn’t tearing her in half. She took deep breaths to calm her body down, but she was in absolute heaven feeling her Alpha inside of her.

Once she was ready, he started to move slowly and it was a whole new kind of euphoria for Keira. It wasn’t long before she was begging for him to go faster, which he obliged to. He grabbed hold of her hands, keeping them above her. She loved the feeling of him holding her down not only with his hands but with his body too.

She couldn’t get over the thought that Tom was _literally _inside of her. His most manly Alpha part was inside her most womanly omega part.

Tom was so close to losing his mind as he latched onto her neck, biting and sucking. Her moaning and whimpering was music to his ears, the way her body clenched and fluttered around him was almost _too _good.

He managed to keep control of himself, not driving too hard into her. He wanted her to enjoy it, to break her into sex slowly. When he was close to cumming, he held her wrists in one of his hands and slid his free one down between them, so he could play with her clit. He wanted her to cum before he did.

And she did. She almost screamed the entire place down in pleasure, and Tom nearly followed. But he managed to hold off, long enough to grab the base of his cock and squeeze hard.

His knot started swelling in his hand, just on the outside of Keira’s cunt. He didn’t want to knot her, not yet. Not until she was in heat. Even though he wanted nothing more than to grow inside her.

Keira’s chest was heaving, she felt him unload into her. Giving her a whole new feeling that dragged out her own pleasure. But she glanced down and noticed Tom holding the base of his cock, while his jaw was clenched and he grunted into her ear.

‘Did… did you knot me?’ She asked, breathless.

‘N… No, love. Here, give me your hand.’ He took one of her hands down between them, he wrapped her hand around his knot. She had felt it before, when giving him hand-jobs. It was bigger than her wrist and she had wondered how it would fit inside her. So part of her was slightly relieved that he didn’t put it inside. Even if there was a deep part of her craving it.

‘I want to wait until you’re in heat, you will be naturally slicker and your body will be expecting to be knotted. Until then, it’s probably best that I don’t get too carried away.’ He said sheepishly, smiling down at her.

She smiled up at him and nodded in agreement.

Reluctantly, Tom pulled out of her. His sperm came rushing out in copious amounts, it made her hide her face.

Tom chuckled and grabbed her wrists, moving them away from her face. He kissed her forehead, nose and then her lips. ‘Mmm, this mess between us is something you are going to have to get used to, my darling little omega.’

Keira gasped when she felt his fingers softly touching her down there, gathering up both of their cum and sliding it all over her, making her even messier. He rubbed over her clit and then slid his fingers into her briefly, making her whimper. 

‘Such a good girl, submitting to your Alpha.’ He growled, nuzzling into her neck. ‘You’re all mine.’


	18. Chapter 18

The rest of the pack knew that Tom had finally mated with Keira. It was obvious from their smell. They were all happy for them both, glad that Tom had his omega fully and was settling down more.

Tom, Keira, Jessica, Michael and Luke went on a weekend trip down to London. Tom had some business to deal with down there with the head Alpha of the city. And they also thought it would be a good opportunity to check out some of Luke’s contacts, see if there was any word about two omegas wanting to be together.

Keira was nervous when they got off the train. It was a large city and she had heard stories about the place, that it was very strict and most of the people there were still old-fashioned in their ways.

Tom took her hand and gave her a squeeze to reassure her, he could sense and smell her anxiousness.

‘You’re alright, little one. You’re with me.’ Tom assured her.

The pack made their way through the city in a taxi, then they arrived at a fancy hotel. Keira was in awe when they walked in, it was five-star and she could certainly see why.

‘This place is… incredible.’ She spun around while looking up at the huge chandelier that was hanging above them.

Tom chuckled and put his arm around her, tucking her in against him. ‘I’m glad you approve, love.’

The pack all checked in, they had rooms next to one another on the same floor. They spent an hour getting settled in, Keira spent it jumping around excitedly on the large bed and testing the jacuzzi in the en-suite. Tom made her a promise that they would spend time in it the following morning.

‘Now, Michael and I have some business to attend to. Luke is going to stay with you and Jessica. We won’t be long, then we will all go out for some drinks and food.’ Tom held Keira’s face in his hands and he kissed her forehead.

‘Ok. Sounds good.’ She smiled up at him.

Tom took Keira down to the hotel lounge and waited with her until the others joined them. Then he set up a bar tab so they could start on the drinks before leaving with Michael.

‘What do you think David needs to see us for?’ Michael asked Tom when they got into a car that was waiting for them outside.

‘I don’t know. But it must be urgent.’ Tom said, rubbing his lower lip in thought.

They arrived at The Shard, the incredibly tall glass building loomed over them. The driver got out and held the door open for Tom and Michael. They thanked the driver and made their way inside. They went over to the receptionist and gave their names, she then called up to tell David they had arrived. Or Mr Tennant as most people had to call him by…

Tom and Michael got into the lift, nodding at one of the guards on the way in. They looked out over the city on their way up in the glass lift, they could see the hotel they were staying at.

‘You think our omegas will be alright?’ Michael asked.

‘Luke is with them. And we won’t be long. But this side of the city is safest, especially that hotel. David recommended it and is the one who booked us in there.’

‘Geez, it must be serious if he’s organised all that for us.’ Michael sighed.

‘I’d say so.’

They reached the top floor and stepped out into the large white office with roof to floor glass windows. At the other side was a huge desk and the back of a leather chair. When the lift doors closed, the chair turned around. David was sat there, with a firm look on his face and he was stroking a cat.

‘I’ve been expecting you, Mr Hiddleston and Mr Fassbender.’ He said darkly.

Tom and Michael raised an eyebrow and shared a look with each other, wondering what was going on. But then David started laughing.

‘Sorry guys. I’ve always wanted to do that!’ He chuckled and carefully put the cat down before going over to greet them.

‘You’re an idiot, you know that?’ Tom laughed as he pulled David into a hug and patted his back. Michael then did the same.

‘It’s good to see you both again! You both look well. And…’ He leaned in towards Tom slightly and sniffed. ‘Is that an omega I smell on you?’ He grinned.

‘It is. She’s called Keira.’ Tom beamed proudly.

‘Congratulations. It’s about time you got yourself a partner.’ David walked over to the bar he had in the corner of his office and grabbed three glasses, then poured them all some gin.

‘Yeah it definitely was.’ Tom agreed. He and Michael walked over to a sofa and made themselves at home, once the drinks were poured David grabbed his chair and wheeled it over to join them.

‘How are the rest of the pack? I heard about the incident with Ben.’

‘Yeah, that was _unfortunate_. But we don’t seem to have had anymore trouble from him, though I wouldn’t be surprised if he is planning something.’ Tom said, taking a sip of his drink. ‘Apart from that, the pack is doing well. Keira has settled in wonderfully.’

‘That’s good to hear. Well, if you end up having any trouble with Ben, you know just to call me. I’ll get my pack straight up to help you.’ David said with a nod.

‘Much appreciated.’ Tom smiled.

‘Well you’ve helped me out more than enough over the years. Speaking of which… I have someone who wants to meet you.’ David leaned back a bit.

‘Oh?’

‘Do you guys remember six years ago, when that story of the omega who had surgery to turn into an Alpha came out?’ David asked.

‘I do. The government went ape-shit. New laws came into play and everything. He’s the first and only one that’s ever done it.’ Michael nodded.

‘Yes. His name is Charlie, and life hasn’t been very fortunate to him since. His pack threw him out, also threw acid at his face. He’s now blind, but has this incredible skill to still be able to _see. _Better than all three of us, actually. He’s highly skilled in combat fighting. But you would have to see him to believe it.’

Tom looked at Michael, wondering where this was going. He was intrigued though, he had heard about him and was amazed at his story.

‘I finally managed to track him down, he was living rough all this time. I was able to get him into a safe house in the city, but he still has no life here. People know him too much from when he was all over the news. Other packs are reluctant to take him in. And I, of course, can’t take him into mine for obvious reasons. But I want to help him, so I am asking whether you would be interested in meeting him?’ David asked, hopeful while he looked at Tom.

David was Alpha leader of the entire city, his pack looked after the place. But he was being closely watched by the government of the country. So he had to still stick very closely to the law, or he would no doubt be killed. But he went to the same school as Tom and Michael, they were close nit friends until he had to move to London.

They still were friends, and he always looked out for Tom’s pack and vice versa. He kept quiet all the _funny business _that Tom had going on in his pack. In return, Tom helped David out wherever possible.

‘I would love to meet him.’ Tom nodded.

‘Alright, I’ll take you both to him. He has been wanting to meet you for a long time, he’s just been too scared to reach out and didn’t know how. He’s been in pretty good hiding for the last few years, so it’s taken me this long to track him down. Poor guy thought he was in trouble when I finally caught up with him. Although, I don’t think he would have any trouble fending for himself. That guy is ripped. And he has this freaky ability to sense when someone is lying. Says he can sense heartbeats.’ David said, clearly impressed.

Tom trusted David implicitly. He knew that if this guy had impressed David, then he was definitely something. And Tom could always do with more strong Alphas in the pack… If he was genuine as David made him out to be, he had a feeling they may be returning with a new member.


	19. Chapter 19

David took Tom and Michael to the other side of London, where Charlie was staying at the moment in a safe house.

‘I have to keep moving him around London because before long someone recognises him. It’s not easy either with the packs all getting closer in this bloody city.’ David sighed on the way there in the car.

‘I can imagine. We’re lucky with where we live.’ Tom said as he looked out the window and watched the large buildings moving by. He enjoyed visiting the city, but would never live there. He enjoyed the peace of the countryside too much, the easier way of living. It was much safer, too.

Then he remembered something. ‘I don’t suppose you’d be able to do a check for me, David?’

‘Sure, what’s the name?’ David asked, pulling out his phone.

‘I don’t know their last names, but we had an unwelcome visitor a few weeks back. Three Alphas, said they were just passing through. Same pack. Their names are Richard, Cory and Josiah.’

David typed their names into his phone and within seconds was able to pull up information about them, their pack too. He frowned. ‘Hmm. They’ve been evading their pack tax. But apart from that, nothing stands out. Do you think they’re trouble?’ David looked up at Tom.

‘I didn’t like the vibe they were giving off. They were highly interested in Keira.’ Tom said with a growl.

‘I can certainly send my guys to pay them a visit if you’d like? They are due money anyway. I can get them to have a word, to make sure they won’t step foot in your territory again.’ He offered.

Tom nodded. ‘Thank you.’

‘Least I can do.’ David grinned and then got on the phone to some of his guys, ordering them to go pay Richard and his pack a visit to collect money that was due and rough them up a bit.

Tom knew that would be the end of the issue. It always was when David or his men stepped in. It was handy having such a high-up powerful friend.

They pulled down a quiet street, the houses were beautiful. At least David was putting Charlie up somewhere nice. David took them into the house and he called out for Charlie.

Tom raised an eyebrow in slight confusion when an Alpha, just a bit shorter than he was, came down the corridor with glasses on and a walking stick on front of him.

‘You don’t need to use that with these guys, Charlie.’ David assured him.

Charlie stopped dead. ‘You told them?’

‘I did. You can trust Tom and Michael, the rumours about them are true.’ David said.

Charlie walked right up to Tom after putting his stick to the side. He put his hand out towards him. ‘It’s nice to meet you. I’ve heard about your pack, and the rumours too. I always hoped they were true.’

Tom shook his hand and could feel the strength in his hand-shake. Which was a good sign. ‘Nice to meet you. I’ve heard about your story, too. I must say, it’s impressive. Though I am sorry about what your pack did to you.’

Charlie half-smiled. ‘Thank you. But I am not worried, it’s actually a blessing, in a way. It’s made me who I am now, stronger than ever. You’d be amazed at what your senses can do when you’re one short.’

‘David tells us that you can fight really well.’ Michael said as he put his hand out towards him. Impressed when Charlie shook his hand with ease. It was almost unbelievable for them. They wanted to ask if he truly was blind, but didn’t want to seem rude.

‘I can indeed. Michael, right?’ He asked.

‘That’s me.’ Michael confirmed.

‘I really am so grateful to meet you both. It’s nice to know there are others out there that don’t see me as a criminal for what I’ve done. That there are people out there that accept people who are gay as well.’

‘The law is not fair. I know there are changes being made, but it’s far too slow for my liking. We’re only now realising that omegas are not to be treated like objects. I fear it will be a long time before the law is on your side.’ Tom said sadly.

‘My thoughts exactly.’ Charlie sighed.

‘Well, I am going to leave you men to it. I’ll have another car come out to collect you. If any of you need anything at all, you know where to find me.’ David said. ‘It was good to see you both, perhaps next time we meet it won’t be all business.’

‘I sure hope so. You need to come and stay at ours for a while, you know you’re welcome anytime.’ Tom said as he gave David a half hug.

‘I shall be sure to visit soon. I need to meet your omega, too.’ David grinned and then hugged Michael too.

‘Say hi to Marlene for us.’ Tom called to David as he went to the door.

‘I will.’ David said and waved to them, then shut the door as he left.

‘You seem like you’ve known David for a long time?’ Charlie asked as he motioned for Tom and Michael to join him through in the living room as he took off his glasses.

‘Since we were kids. We went to the same school.’ Said Michael.

‘I didn’t trust him at first, but then I realised he wasn’t lying when he said he wanted to help me. It was such a relief, just having someone to trust and rely on… Sorry, where are my manners. Can I get you both a drink? Tea, coffee, or something stronger?’ He stood up again.

‘Something stronger would be good.’ Tom said.

Charlie took a guess and got them both whiskey. Which _was _a good guess. Tom still couldn’t get over that this man was blind. Considering he’d only been in this house, according to David, for a week. He was walking around like he had lived here since he was a kid.

‘If I may ask, where did you get the operation done?’ Michael asked.

‘I don’t mind, I have nothing to hide from yourselves. I knew of a surgeon who worked in the black market, just outside of London. When I went to him and explained what I wanted, he was surprisingly happy to help me. Even though he knew the risks if he got caught. But he did a brilliant job, including all the pheromones and hormones. I’m a working Alpha, just like you.’ Charlie said proudly.

Tom liked that about him, he didn’t regret his decision. He was proud of it, and rightly so.

‘I must say, when I first heard about you, I was shocked. Thinking it was a ridiculous thing to do. But the more I thought about it, the more I understood. I can’t imagine being born as the wrong gender. I don’t doubt there are many more out there, just too scared to say or do anything about it. Which is wrong, we should be able to love who we want to love and be who we want to be.’ Said Tom.

‘I just wish that everyone had the same mind-frame.’ Charlie sighed.

The three Alphas spent a while talking. Tom had a really good vibe from Charlie, and so did Michael. Tom knew that David didn’t take him to meet Charlie just for a chat, he knew he was hoping that they would offer Charlie to join the pack.

And Tom was definitely going to offer, and hoped he would accept. Tom could tell from the shirt Charlie wore that he certainly did look strong. If he could truly sense when someone was lying too, that could be _very _useful.

‘Well, we best be getting back to our omegas. I’m not fond leaving them for long while we are in this city.’ Tom said and stood up, so did the other two.

‘It’s been amazing to meet you both. You’ve given me some hope that there are possibly others out there like you. That I might one day be able to join a pack again.’ Charlie smiled honestly.

Tom looked at Michael with a grin, then back at Charlie.

‘Well, I hope not... Because I want you to come home with us, come join my pack.’ Tom offered.

Charlie’s face turned into utter shock. He didn’t expect Tom to offer that, not in a million years.

‘Are… Are you serious?’ Charlie gasped.

‘Very. I think you would fit in well with us. We have a beautiful home in the countryside, by a lake. We live in cabins all close by. Of course, you would be expected to chip in with daily duties. But we would love to have you.’

Charlie’s mouth opened and closed again. He really didn’t know what to say. He sat down, because he was so overwhelmed. His eyes started watering, too.

‘I… I would be honoured, truly. I never thought I would ever find a pack again.’ He raised his head and Tom felt his heart sink for him, he looked_ so _relieved and happy.

Tom went over and sat next to him, patting his back gently. ‘Well, you have a pack now. We may be a bit of a misfit bunch, but that’s what makes us so strong and close.’

For the first time, Charlie felt like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders.

‘Come on, why don’t you pack your bags and come with us back to the hotel. You can meet some of the pack. They’re waiting for us in the private bar that David set up for us. I have a feeling he knew this would happen all along.’ Tom chuckled.

‘Thank you. So much.’ Charlie grabbed Tom’s hand and shook it enthusiastically. Then he went off to pack his things.

Tom looked at Michael and they both shook their heads, not quite believing this was happening.

‘Well, we came looking for two omegas and instead found an Alpha.’ Michael chuckled.

‘True. We still have two nights to find omegas, too. Hopefully we will.’

  
Once Charlie was ready to go, they got in the car that David had sent them. It took them back to their hotel. Luckily it was a higher class of area, so the chances of people recognising Charlie was slim. He had changed his appearance over time, too. Having a beard now than when the news first caught on to him. And he explained to Tom and Michael that he used the walking stick to blend in even more.

‘You’d be surprised how many people don’t even notice a blind person walking down the street. Lucky for me, the news didn’t know I was blind. So that wasn’t reported and works in my favour.’ Charlie said.

‘It’s a good way to hide in plain sight, that’s for sure.’ Tom grinned.

When they arrived at the hotel, Tom and Michael went into the bar area first, with Charlie just behind.

‘How did it go?’ Luke asked, knowing they had gone to meet David. Though he was surprised to see another Alpha behind them.

The omegas were confused, but weren’t scared at the Alpha because Tom and Michael were calm. There were no bad smells being emitted into the air, either.

‘Well, everyone. I’d like to introduce the new member of our pack. This is Charlie.’ Tom grinned and stepped to the side, letting Charlie come into view.


	20. Chapter 20

Tom, Michael and Charlie explained everything to Luke, Jessica and Keira. It was a calm evening, with them all accepting Charlie with open arms and ease. He just had a calming vibe about him, too.

‘Are you sure you’re really blind?’ Keira blurted out after watching Charlie go to the bathroom and return, picking his drink back up again with ease.

‘Keira.’ Tom said lowly.

‘It’s ok.’ Charlie chuckled. ‘I rather people don’t tiptoe around me being blind. It doesn’t affect me in the slightest anymore, and I don’t mind questions.’ He smiled. ‘I am blind, yes. But I can also see so clearly now, not like you do, but my hearing is very extensive and I can _feel _and _sense _everything around me.’

‘That’s pretty cool. I guess any kind of sense being taken away, it would make others more highly tuned.’ She smiled at him.

‘It certainly does.’ Charlie nodded.

Charlie was amazed how the omegas were so outspoken, and the Alphas allowed it. Tom and his pack were truly nothing like society wanted them to be. He knew he was definitely going to be right at home with them. He couldn’t wait to meet the others that were back home.  
  


The group ended up going out for food and a few drinks. Tom explained to Charlie that they were also in London to look for two omegas, explaining about Luke and Jeremy’s _predicament._

‘Well, if we ask any omegas about it, I can tell if they’re lying or not.’ He suggested.

‘That would be super handy.’ Luke grinned. ‘Because we know that they won’t open up to us straight away. They _will _lie to us. Knowing those that lie straight away will be very handy.’

‘Exactly. We have a much better advantage now.’ Tom smiled.

Tom could tell that Keira was still a bit anxious. They were in a busy-ish pub, lots of Alphas and omegas going around. She was so used to back home at the lake now, and she grew up on a quiet street too. London was completely new for her.

They’d finished eating so had moved to a more comfortable area of the bar, in a corner booth. Tom took Keira on his lap, to make space for everyone around the table but mainly so he could comfort her.

‘Are you doing alright, love?’ He asked quietly.

‘Yeah. It’s just, really busy here. Different.’ She said as she looked around the place, taking everything in.

There were some rowdy drunk Alphas stottering about, Tom tightened his arm around his omega and he was prepared to leap into action if needed. But it wasn’t, they didn’t go near any groups and just kept to themselves.

Charlie had been talking, telling them a bit about his past when he suddenly stopped and tilted his head to the side slightly.

Tom, Michael and Luke looked at one another, confused.

‘Are you ok?’ Tom asked.

Charlie opened his mouth but said nothing, he was deep in concentration for a moment. ‘Someone’s adrenaline is running high. An Alpha, at the end of the bar?’ He looked at Tom.

Tom looked over Charlie’s shoulder towards the bar and he did see an Alpha drinking alone. He noticed that the Alpha did glance over in their direction every now and then, when he spotted Tom was watching him his heart rate spiked.

‘I think we best go somewhere else.’ Tom said and looked to Michael, who nodded in agreement.

Keira was feeling even more nervous now, not knowing what was going on. Tom was on edge too, he didn’t like not knowing what that Alpha was doing there. But he was obviously interested in him and his pack for some reason.

Tom helped Keira with her coat and gave her shoulders a squeeze. ‘Don’t worry, love. It’s probably nothing.’ He said quietly to her, kissing her cheek.

He took her hand and the pack left the pub. They started making their way back to the hotel, but Charlie was still distracted. He moved in closer to Tom. ‘He’s following us.’

Tom looked round and saw that Charlie was right. The guy from the bar _was _following them. Michael shared a look with Tom.

‘Luke, Michael, take Keira and Jessica back to the hotel.’ Tom said and the two Alphas nodded.

Keira looked up at Tom, worried. But he pressed a kiss to her forehead. ‘Go on, I won’t be long.’ He promised her.

Luke, Michael, Keira and Jessica carried on back to the hotel. Tom and Charlie turned and faced the man who was following, he stopped dead when he saw the two Alphas stop. They stared each other down, then when Tom and Charlie started to approach him, he turned and started running in the other direction.

Tom and Charlie broke out into a run and soon caught up with him. Charlie grabbed him and hauled him down an alley, Tom then wrapped his hand around his throat and pinned him to the wall.

‘Who are you?’ He snarled in his face.

The Alpha didn’t say anything, so Tom pulled him away from the wall then shoved him hard against it again. ‘WHO ARE YOU? WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING US?’ He roared at the Alpha.

‘Ok… ok… I was paid to follow you and your pack!’ The Alpha said quickly.

Tom turned his head to look at Charlie, who nodded. The guy was telling the truth.

‘By who?’ Tom asked, not letting up with the grip on his neck.

‘I… I don’t know.’

‘Lies!’ Charlie growled. ‘Tell us the truth, or it will be harder on yourself.’

Tom narrowed his eyes at the Alpha, he could feel him shaking.

‘Alright… His name, is Ben, I think.’

Tom snarled and let go of the Alpha. Then he punched the wall right by the Alphas head, making him jump and cover his head.

‘WHAT DOES HE WANT?’ Tom pushed hard on his chest, just when he thought he was getting off lightly.

‘I don’t… I don’t know. I was just to report back to him about your whereabouts and find out why you were here!’

‘TELL ME WHAT HE WANTS?!’ Tom roared, getting right into his face.

‘He’s telling the truth, Tom.’ Charlie said firmly, to get through to Tom before he lost it completely. Charlie didn’t know about Ben, but it was clear that there was history or Tom wouldn’t be so angry.

Tom snarled and reluctantly let go of the man, he turned around and stroked his beard in thought. The other man thought he was safe now, but Tom suddenly spun back around and punched him in the jaw. ‘You can pass _that_ on to Ben. And if I _ever _see your face again you will be face down in the gutter.’

Tom and Charlie left the Alpha groaning in pain from the punch, to go back to the hotel.

‘Who’s Ben?’ Charlie asked on the way back.

‘He used to be in the pack. Challenged me for Keira when she arrived. He’s very… old-fashioned in his views of omegas, yet has his own dark secrets. It was a mistake taking him in, I should never have accepted him. I’ve been worried that he’s up to something, this confirms it.’ Tom sighed.

‘Well, chances are he’s likely starting his own pack. Do you think he will try to challenge you again?’

‘Possibly. Ben doesn’t like to be told _no. _Even if he has an omega now, I wouldn’t put it past him to try and get Keira, too. Just out of spite.’ Tom said, worried.

‘Well, he will have to get through all of us first. From what I’ve heard, your pack is a force to be reckoned with.’ Charlie smiled.

Tom chuckled. ‘I certainly hope so.’

When the two Alphas returned to the hotel, the others were waiting for them in the bar. Keira rushed straight to Tom and hugged him tightly.

‘Are you ok?’ She asked, looking up at him.

‘Of course I am, little one. Are you?’ Tom smoothed his hand through her hair.

‘Now that you’re back, I am.’ She nodded and hid her face into him.

They sat down and Tom took Keira on his lap again. He buried his face into her hair and breathed in deeply, calming himself down with her scent.

‘It’s Ben.’ He looked over at Michael and Luke, whose eyes widened.

‘Shit. Is he here, in London?’ Luke asked.

‘I don’t think so. He paid that Alpha to spy on us, to try and figure out what we are doing here in the city.’ Tom grumbled.

‘Why is he doing that?’ Jessica asked, looking from Tom to Michael.

‘I don’t know. I don’t think he’s planning to attack, there’s no way he would be physically ready to do so yet. And I doubt he would have an established pack yet either, that can take years to do.’ Tom hummed, in thought. He was rubbing Keira’s back in circles while he spoke. ‘But we will need to be more alert, keep a close eye out. And I think we should head home first thing tomorrow morning… Sorry, Luke.’

‘Don’t be. It’s alright, there’s still future trips to find omegas. Idris has a contact in Glasgow so I’ll go with him next weekend to take a look.’ Luke smiled, though it was still obvious he was a bit gutted.

Even though they all knew it would be difficult to find two omegas anyway, Luke had still been hoping he would’ve had some luck this weekend. Even a lead.

Keira was playing with Tom’s fingers, then she noticed his knuckles on his left hand were red and sore looking.

‘What did you do? Are you ok?’ She asked, looking from his hand to his face.

‘I’m fine, love. Honest.’ He smiled assuringly at her.

Keira frowned at him. ‘But you’re hurt.’ She whispered.

‘It’s nothing.’ Tom chuckled and kissed the tip of her nose.

But Keira wasn’t so convinced. When they all went to their rooms for the night, Keira dragged Tom into the bathroom and started cleaning his knuckles. Tom just sat on the toilet and smiled fondly at her while she sorted him out.

She even found some cream in their bag that she had packed and rubbed it in. Part of her was taking advantage of just being able to touch his hands. Though she knew that she didn’t really need an excuse to touch him.

‘Thank you, my wonderful little omega.’ He purred and slipped his arms around her, pulling her to stand between his legs. She giggled and put her arms around his neck.

‘I don’t want to see you hurt or in pain.’

‘Well, I appreciate it. But I’ve had a lot worse.’ He chuckled. ‘Although it is nice to know I’ve got you to look after me, too.’ He grinned and so did she.

They both moved in and kissed each other softly.


	21. Chapter 21

Tom was awake rather early, before Keira. He rolled over to face her, she was lying on her front and the blanket was pooled down at her lower back.

He reached out and trailed the tips of his fingers up and down her, pushing the blanket further down so her entire back was on show.

A big smile spread across his face when she woke up and arched her back under his touch, almost cat-like. He chuckled when she started giggling as he lightly moved his fingers over towards her side.

She attempted to roll away but Tom was feeling in a mischievous mood so jumped on her and straddled over her bum. His fingers continued to assault her, up and down her sides and under her arms.

‘AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!’ She screeched and laughed hysterically as she tried squirming around beneath him.

Tom laughed and when he finished tickling her, he leaned down and kissed her shoulder. ‘You are just the cutest, my little omega.’ He purred and nuzzled into her neck.

Keira hid her face down into the pillow, but not before Tom spotted her cheeks turning bright red. He moved her hair to the other side of her neck and started kissing all the sweet spots that he knew drove her crazy.

‘I can smell your arousal, little one.’ He hummed and slid his hands down over her hips. ‘Part your legs for me.’ He smiled when she obeyed instantly and slid her legs open.

Tom re-positioned himself between her and pressed his body down upon hers, she felt his cock pressing against her cunt and wriggled in delight against him. Making him chuckle.

‘Someone has woken up rather eager.’ He grinned and nibbled on her earlobe as he slid his right hand underneath her body and down to stroke her. He moaned against her ear, she was so wet. But he still couldn’t resist working her up even more. Stroking her clit and teasing through her folds.

‘Please, Alpha.’ She whimpered and tried pushing back against him further.

Tom couldn’t resist it when she begged like that. He also couldn’t resist for any longer, feeling her warmth at the tip of his cock. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and pushed forward, slipping into her. She was _so_ tight, he inched into her slowly to let her get accustomed to him again.

When Tom raised his head, he saw her biting on the pillow and gripping the bed sheets. He continued stroking her clit as he moved within her, giving short thrusts but keeping deep.

Keira started whimpering with every movement from Tom, she became louder when he started licking and nibbling on her neck.

Neither of them lasted long, Keira was first to go. Which then set Tom off too, he stopped tormenting her clit and grabbed the base of his cock, squeezing when his knot started to swell in his hand. Once he was sure it wasn’t going to get inside her, he let go and just pressed it firmly against her until he was finished cumming.

When Tom slid out of her, he collapsed next to her, his arm and leg still draped over her. She was panting when she turned her head to look at him, a blissful dazed out look in her eyes.

Tom smoothed her hair out of the way and cupped her cheek, smiling. ‘My beautiful omega.’ He purred and moved over a little to kiss her on the lips.

After laying around for a while, just cuddling together, they then went for a dip in the jacuzzi. Keira had been begging to try it out before they left, so Tom obliged.

Tom enjoyed watching her get comfortable amidst all the bubbles.

‘The jets feel weird.’ She giggled and looked over at Tom, who was opposite her. 

He chuckled and reached under the water, she let out a screech when he grabbed her ankles and pulled her over towards him. He sat her on his lap and turned the bubbles up even more.

‘Ooooooo!’ She said excitedly as she wrapped her arms around Tom’s neck and hugged into him.

He adored how easily amused she was. Her innocence about the world too, it made him just want to wrap her up in his arms and shield her from it all forever.

‘Do you think the jacuzzi would fit in our suitcase?’ Keira asked, leaning back slightly to look at Tom, who threw his head back laughing.

‘Hmm, we could try. Getting it out past the hotel staff mayyyy be a little tricky.’ He grinned and gave her a squeeze, making her laugh.   
  


After spending a while in the tub, Tom and Keira got ready and packed. Keira was kind of glad they were leaving earlier than planned, as she was a bit more on edge in the city. No matter how much she loved the hotel itself, she knew she couldn’t stay cooped up in their anyway even if they were staying.

The pack sat together on the train, Charlie and Luke were sat on seats across the aisle from Tom, Keira, Michael and Jessica. But they were all conversing quite happily together when the train headed off.

It was about halfway through the journey when Keira went up the carriage to go to the toilet. Tom had asked if she wanted him to go with her, but she said she would be fine. It wasn’t far. And the carriage was reasonably quiet, compared to how it had been on the way down to London.

She’d just come out of the toilet and was about to head back to the pack when she felt dread shoot all through her. And then a smell hit her nose… At the same time, she heard a voice that sent horrible shivers down her spine.

‘Well, well, well… Look who we have here.’

Keira started shaking all over as she turned around to face a smirking Ben.


	22. Chapter 22

Keira turned away from Ben and went to go back to the pack, but he moved quickly and put his arm out to block her way.

She took a few steps away and glared up at him, though she was shaking and desperately wished she _had _asked for Tom to come with her.

‘Oh come now, what’s the rush? Aren’t you glad to see me?’ He grinned wolfishly at having the omega trapped.

Keira swallowed hard and looked down, refusing to look at him. ‘It’s good to see that you’re… _well.’ _She muttered.

‘You know, omegas should always look at Alphas when they’re being spoken to. Don’t be rude now.’ He said firmly, reaching out towards her face.

Her eyes shot up and she swiftly smacked his hand away. ‘Don’t touch me!’ She snapped, her eyes blazing with a brief hint of anger at his attempt to touch her.

‘_Ah_, the meek little omega has gotten bolder. Not always a good thing, though.’ He sneered. ‘Tom’s most definitely been too lenient with you.’

‘GET AWAY FROM HER!’ Tom roared and suddenly Ben was shoved roughly away from Keira, he went flying into the side of the train.

Keira felt instant relief now that her Alpha was there. He stood on front of her, blocking her from Ben. Charlie and Luke appeared too, poised and ready to attack if needed.

‘And here he is. Tom, mate. Good to see you again.’ Ben stood up and put his hand out towards him, that Tom just glared at.

‘I am not your _mate, _Ben. What are you doing here?’ Tom snarled.

‘I could ask you the same thing. I’m simply doing what everyone does on a train, travelling.’ Ben put his hands behind his back, looking rather smug.

‘What were you doing in London?’

‘Just on some business. I’m heading home now. To my new pack, that is going rather well, thanks for asking.’ Ben chuckled.

Tom narrowed his eyes at him, his nostrils were flaring while he tried to remain calm. He didn’t want to cause too much of a scene on front of other people. ‘Where do you stay now?’

‘In Scotland, a village near Edinburgh. Lovely little place. You should come visit some time. _All _of you.’ Ben looked to the side of Tom, directly at Keira. Tom could see a hunger in his eyes.

Tom growled deep in his chest and moved to cut off Ben’s view. Ben then looked up at Tom again and put on a big fake smile.

‘Where’s Lucy? We know you took her.’ Luke asked.

‘Ah, yes… Lucy.’ Ben frowned. ‘Well, she wasn’t exactly a good fit for the pack. Didn’t know her place as an omega, too loud and obnoxious.’ He shrugged.

‘What did you do to her, Ben?’ Tom barked.

Ben’s grin grew even larger. ‘I… _disposed _of her. Like a proper Alpha should when there’s an unruly omega that no one will want.’

Charlie’s face dropped, he could tell that he wasn’t lying about that. It made him feel sick. He had only just met the guy but he wanted to rip his throat out, though he knew that Tom and Luke already wanted to do that.

Tom could tell by Charlie’s subtle body language that Ben was telling the truth.

‘You are a disgusting excuse for an Alpha.’ Tom moved in close, into Ben’s space as he glared down his nose at him. ‘If you_ ever_ come near any of our omegas, I will not hesitate to split your skull.’ Tom hissed lowly.

Ben put his hands up and chuckled. ‘I hear you loud and clear…’ He started to walk away into the other carriage, but he stopped and looked round again, directly at Keira. ‘It was _very _nice to see you all again.’ He purred.

Tom growled and leaned towards him in warning. Ben just had a smug look on his face as he carried on.

Keira was relieved when he disappeared, but she was still shaking. Everyone was rather wound up, feeling the tension. Tom turned to Keira and wrapped his arms around her. He was still giving off very strong Alpha pheromones, sending Keira’s hormones into overdrive.

‘He didn’t touch you, did he?’ Tom growled.

‘No… He tried to, but I… I smacked his hand away.’ She said quietly and looked up at him.

Tom leaned back and gripped her upper arms, eyebrows up in surprise. ‘You did?’

She nodded.

Tom grinned widely and kissed the top of her head. ‘That’s my girl.’ He chuckled. 

They went back to their seats with Jessica and Michael. Tom had Keira sit at the window seat, with Charlie then next to her, Jessica opposite and Michael next to Jessica. Luke sat at the other side of the aisle with Tom, they were discussing Ben.

‘I don’t like it. It’s too much of a coincidence that he happens to be around London the same time as we are.’ Luke said to Tom.

‘I know. He is definitely planning something, or was at least snooping.’ He sighed. ‘I know we didn’t like Lucy, but I can’t believe what he did to her, she didn’t deserve it. I feel awful for sending her away like I did.’

Luke sighed and shook his head. ‘You weren’t to know. She wasn’t your responsibility. Ben had no right to take her, he could’ve just left her to go elsewhere. This isn’t your fault, this is Ben’s.’

Tom ran his hand down his face and looked over at the others, his heart melting as he watched Keira. She was watching Charlie in fascination while he taught them all a card game to keep them occupied.

Knowing that Ben was on the same train had them all on edge. But Tom couldn’t smell any fear or anxiety coming from Keira now, so Charlie was really helping.

‘I think we met Charlie at the right time.’ Luke said and Tom nodded in agreement.

‘How can you tell what the cards are?’ Keira asked Charlie.

‘There is a _very_ slightindent to the cards that many say isn’t there. But if you really concentrate and focus on nothing but what you can feel, you will feel them.’ Charlie handed her a card and she closed her eyes while she ran her fingers over it.

She frowned, not able to feel it at first. But she was determined, and managed to block everything else out, then she did feel the slight indent.

‘Wow! I _can_ feel it!’ She opened her eyes and grinned at Charlie.

‘See? When you just take a second to _really _see and tune into your senses more, it opens up a complete new world.’

Alphas and omegas are naturally really tuned into the world in general. They are great at sensing what another is feeling and have a great sense of hearing. But with Charlie losing his eye sight, he had learned to really tune in to his other senses so well. Heightening them. 

He hoped that he would be able to teach the others, too. Hopefully help them to unlock more of themselves and dig deep into their other senses.

The pack were all relieved when the train pulled into the station. There was a car waiting for them that Tom had organised and they all bundled in quickly.

Charlie paused before getting into the car, he looked over towards the station and tilted his head slightly.

‘Everything ok?’ Michael asked him.

‘Yep. Just making sure that Ben stayed on the train. And he has.’ Charlie nodded and then ducked into the car.


	23. Chapter 23

Keira was so happy when they got back home, even though they had only been away for one night.

Tilda, Idris and Jeremy were surprised not only at how quickly they returned, but also at the new member of their pack.

Tom filled them all in and introduced them to Charlie.

‘Well, I’d say this means we need to have a celebratory barbecue tonight.’ Jeremy grinned.

Tom rolled his eyes and ran his hand down his face. ‘Yeah, because we all know that just means you two have an excuse to go fishing all afternoon!’

Jeremy and Luke grinned at one another and then promptly rushed off to get their fishing gear.

‘Is that a euphemism?’ Charlie asked Michael.

‘Nope. They just love fishing, they’re obsessed and Tom thinks they are always using it to slack off from other jobs. But it’s also not a huge lake, we don’t want them to catch all the fish!’ Michael chuckled.

‘Well, there’s quite a lot of fish in there. I can sense plenty of movement in the water. It’s beautiful here. So peaceful.’ Charlie said.

‘I hope you will be happy here. If you need anything just ask.’ Tom gave him a pat on the shoulder.

‘Thank you, Tom. So much. Thank you _all. _It’s nice to finally have somewhere I can belong.’ Charlie said with a genuine smile.

‘I’ll show you to your cabin.’ Idris offered.

Tom took Keira’s hand and the two went to their cabin.

‘I know it was just one night we were away for, but I am pretty glad to be home.’ She said when they got inside.

‘Me too. It certainly feels like home now that I have you.’ Tom turned to face her and circled his arms around her. He pulled her in close and kissed her softly on the lips, making her blush a little.

She smiled up at him then hugged him tightly, her head resting against his chest. It was soothing for her to hear his steady breathing and heartbeat. His strong arms around her. She sighed in content.

‘Do you like Charlie?’ Tom asked as they made a start on unpacking their suitcase.

‘I do. He’s really nice and fascinating. I still struggle to believe that he is actually blind.’ She said in awe.

Tom nodded in agreement. ‘He is indeed fascinating. I must say, I am looking forward to seeing him fight. I can’t quite believe it myself about his blindness.’ He chuckled.

‘What are we going to do for Luke and Jeremy? We didn’t get anywhere with any omegas.’ She said sadly as she sat down on the end of their bed.

Tom sat down next to her and put his hand over hers. ‘We will find omegas suited for them, don’t worry. It will just take some time. I think Idris is going to try Glasgow, he has a few contacts. So hopefully we will get lucky, especially if Charlie goes with him.’

Keira nodded. ‘I hope so.’

-

That evening, the pack all gathered down on the decking at the lake. Luke and Jeremy had managed to catch some fish to put on the barbecue, along with plenty of other food that Michael and Jessica had gotten from the local town shop.

Drinks flowed and Keira even had some alcohol too. Tom was watching her intensely, chuckling and smiling at her being drunk. He always found her adorable, but she was incredibly so while intoxicated. She was more animated while she spoke, using her hands and her face lit up when she spoke about something that excited her.

Jessica and Tilda had drunk quite a lot too. So the three omegas were all like little pocket rockets as they danced around and could barely keep still.

Every now and then they disappeared to the end of the pier to talk between them quietly. Glancing over at the Alphas every now and then and laughing as they kept whispering.

‘Perhaps giving them three alcohol together is not a good idea.’ Idris said to the others, laughing.

‘I get the feeling they will regret it in the morning.’ Tom chuckled.

Charlie enjoyed his evening with the pack. They all made him feel really welcome, and he loved getting to know everyone. He also loved how the Alphas treated the omegas, like an equal. Not like they were just an accessory, like so many Alphas saw them as.

As it got later, the omegas were still quite hyper. Keira especially. Eventually Tom managed to capture her and pull her down onto his lap. He clamped his arms around her and growled as he nuzzled into her neck. ‘I think I’m going to need to tie you up to keep you still.’ He teased.

Her cheeks turned bright red and she giggled as she hid her face into him.

‘Or does that idea appeal to you, darling?’ Tom grinned and leaned back a little, trying to see her face.

‘Mmmmaybe... If it’s to the bed.’ She said quietly with another giggle.

Tom purred and rubbed her back in circles. ‘Well, that could most definitely be arranged.’ He whispered.

‘Really?’ Her eyes shot up to meet his, he could see the arousal written so clearly on her face yet she still managed to look shy and innocent at the same time.

‘Oh yes, I wouldn’t ever pass up the chance to have you tied to my bed… Only, not when you’re drunk. Perhaps once you’ve sobered up.’ He winked at her and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

-

The following morning Keira was suffering after drinking so much the previous night. Her first proper hangover, she felt like crap.

Tom made her a fry up for breakfast, which did help a bit. And he made sure she drank plenty of fluids, but she was still feeling really rough. So she ended up just outside on the green sunbathing for a while when Tom had to go and do some work with Idris and Luke.

She was starting to feel a little better when Charlie came out and joined her.

‘Feeling a little rough?’ Charlie asked with a soft smile as he sat down next to her.

‘Yeah. A bit better now though.’ Keira said sheepishly.

‘Maybe mixing your drinks wasn’t the best of ideas last night.’

‘Does that make it worse?’

‘It can do, yes.’ Charlie nodded.

He kept her company for a while. They spoke about a lot of things, he was interested in learning about her past. That’s when he learned that she’d had quite a sheltered life until becoming Tom’s omega.

‘It must be quite a different life to what you were used to?’

‘Yeah, it is. My dad is not as open minded as everyone here. But luckily he trusts Michael’s judgement so allowed me to come here. Now, he has no say, thankfully. He came to visit and wasn’t entirely happy with the way things were.’ She sighed.

‘Do you wish you had a better relationship with him?’ Charlie asked.

‘Kinda, yeah… What about you, do you still see your parents?’

‘No. They claim they don’t have a child, after I told them that I wanted to be an Alpha and they realised I was deadly serious about it. I haven’t seen them in a long time.’

‘I’m sorry. I can’t imagine how it must’ve been for you. If you don’t mind me asking, how did you make that decision to change?’ Keira was desperate to know, curious... But she didn’t want to make him uncomfortable either.

But Charlie was more than happy to be open about his life.

He told Keira all about when he was growing up, how he felt like he was meant to be someone else. Then about how he went about getting through the change and how everyone had turned on him. She felt really bad for him, sad that he hadn’t had anyone he could trust in years. Nowhere he could belong.

‘I’m sorry that you’ve been through all that on your own.’ Keira sad sadly. ‘I wish I could give you a hug, but, y’know.’ She shrugged.

Charlie smiled. ‘I know, thank you.’

‘You can give him a hug as a one off.’ Came a voice behind them, Charlie had heard him coming but Keira hadn’t, she turned around to see Tom standing behind them. ‘You can just shower and wash your clothes after.’ He chuckled.

Keira laughed and then pounced on Charlie and gave him a big hug. He chuckled and embraced her back, feeling a weird warm feeling inside of him. It had been a long time since he’d had a hug from someone who cared about him.

‘Thank you, Keira.’ He smiled and sniffed a little, close to crying because he was so overwhelmed with the kindness from everyone.

Keira and Charlie stood up, Tom squeezed Keira’s arm. ‘Go shower, you stink now.’ He winked at her playfully then looked at Charlie with a grin.

Charlie laughed. ‘I think you’ll find, it’s _you _that stinks.’

Keira took a few steps away. ‘Maybe you both smell.’ She teased.

Tom turned to face her with his mouth open in mock shock. ‘How dare you!’

Keira started giggling and ran for the cabin.

‘You better run!’ Tom called after her with a growl, laughing. He turned back to Charlie. ‘Are you alright?’

‘I am. Thank you. You’ve got a wonderful omega there, very kind hearted.’

‘I know, I’m very lucky.’ Tom felt a surge of pride shoot through him.

‘And she is very lucky too. You’re a great man, Tom. I still can’t thank you enough. You will probably get fed up of me saying so.’

‘I’ll let you know if I do.’ Tom chuckled.


	24. Chapter 24

Keira, Jessica and Tilda were sunbathing together in the middle of the cabins on the green. It was another sunny day so they were making the most of it while chatting.

‘Can I ask you both something… a bit… private?’ Keira asked, her cheeks already going slightly red just from the thought of what she was about to ask them.

‘Of course, you know you can ask us anything.’ Tilda said, turning onto her side and leaning up on her elbow to face her. Jessica did the same at the other side of Tilda.

‘Well… you know that Tom has claimed me now. A few times.’ She blushed harder and wasn’t able to look at them directly yet, so kept an eye on the blue sky above her instead. ‘So, it’s just that… he hasn’t knotted me yet. Says he wants to wait until my heat, because it will be easier on my body. Is that… Is that what happened with you both, too?’ Keira then turned to look at them.

Jessica was first to share. ‘I was knotted during my first time, with Michael. We were both too far gone in pleasure to realise what had happened before it was too late. It hurt a bit, because I was being stretched not only from the first time but also because of the knot. But after that, it became easier.’

‘We waited, because Idris is a _big _man and we both knew it would hurt a lot if we knotted during my first time. It was maybe our third or fourth time before he knotted me. But we did a lot of foreplay and used some extra lube too.’ Tilda said, happy to share with Keira.

‘So… it’s not weird for Tom wanting to wait for my heat?’ Keira asked.

‘No, I wouldn’t say so. You’re really precious to him, he won’t want to hurt you.’ Jessica smiled.

‘And he has incredible stamina and self-control, probably the most out of all the Alphas here. That’s no doubt part of why he’s such a great leader of the pack.’ Said Tilda.

‘Yeah… probably.’ Keira nodded.

‘You don’t seem so convinced?’ Tilda asked.

‘Well, I just. I don’t know. I think I want him to knot me, I just have this feeling that I _want _to feel him in me completely.’ She blurted out.

Tilda smiled. ‘That’s a natural instinct for an omega to feel. To want to be knotted. Tom will have strong urges to knot you, too. But he’s fighting against them because he feels it will be right and better to wait. But, perhaps speak to him and tell him you want it. Then he might change his mind.’

‘I don’t think it would take much persuasion, because the knot is the most sensitive part on an Alpha.’ Jessica said.

That gave Keira a lot to think on. She was glad she could talk to the other omegas about it, without worrying about the subject.

Keira did speak to Tom about it that night, but he was adamant he didn’t want to hurt her so was going to wait for her heat. She didn’t say anything else about it, not wanting to annoy him.

But the following day, she _did _want to do something for him…

She was a little nervous when she sank down on her knees on front of Tom. But she _really _wanted to please him. God knows he had done it for her so many times already.

Her hands were a little trembly as she started just stroking him at first, feeling him grow harder in her hands. She admired the prominent veins and also the wider part at the base of him, where his knot was.

When she trailed her fingers down the length of him and stroked around his knot, Tom let out a moan and let his head fall backwards. Keira smiled, feeling a little empowered she carried on stroking him and touching him here and there, finding where his most sensitive spots were. It definitely seemed to be around his knot.

She leaned in closer and wrapped her lips around the tip, she gave some small tentative licks at first till she got used to the taste and feel of him against her tongue. When she became braver, she took more of him into her mouth and used her tongue to swirl around him while she sucked him off.

‘Ooooh, yes. Good girl.’ Tom praised, reaching down to stroke her hair back from her face and he slid his fingers through to massage her scalp for a moment.

Keira flourished from his praise. And she found herself wanting to make him even prouder of her, so she took him as far down her throat as possible. Even though she gagged around him, she squeezed her thumb tightly to try and stop her gag reflex from kicking in too much.

Tom was surprised with how far she was taking him down, so surprised that he almost lost it completely. Especially when she took him so far in that the area where his knot was ended up _in_ her mouth. He could feel her tongue on the underside of it, and it felt _so _delightful.

But then he started to swell, and he realised that wasn’t a good idea.

‘Sweetheart, pull out my knot is swelling.’ He tried to pull back but she was determined and followed him. In that short few seconds… it was too late.

His knot swelled entirely in her mouth. That’s when her eyes flew open in fear, realising her mistake. She started to panic because she couldn’t breathe and couldn’t get his cock out of her mouth. Her gagging was getting worse. It didn’t help that he was cumming too, spurting his seed down her throat, although his cock was taking up pretty much all of the space there. She was sure he was just depositing straight into her stomach. Or it certainly felt like it.

Tom stroked her hair and had to quickly snap out of it, even though it was difficult he managed to focus and calm her down.

‘Calm down, love. Breathe through your nose and relax your mouth and throat.’ He reached down and stroked the side of her neck softly.

She was panicky, but listened to her Alpha and relaxed herself as best she could. Her nostrils were flaring as she took deep breaths through her nose.

‘That’s it, good girl. Now we need to get through to the bathroom. We are going to move slowly and carefully, together. Ok?’

She glanced up at him and nodded slightly.

Tom took slow steps backwards, Keira had to crawl along on the floor with him. He was struggling to not find the sight erotic, it was difficult because he knew her jaw would be sore and she was obviously a bit distressed. He tried to think of anything else to help his knot go down as quick as possible, no matter how incredible his cock felt right now.

They reached the bathroom and Tom quickly poured a cup of cold water.

‘Now, this may hurt your teeth a bit but it’s the only thing I can think of.’ He said, regret and strain in his voice.

He poured the cup of cold water down his abdomen and over the base of his cock. He hissed when the water hit his skin, but it didn’t take the knot down enough. So he had to pour it into her mouth awkwardly from the angle. She let out a gargled whine at the coldness on her teeth.

But Tom’s knot did go down, it was only a few seconds before it was down enough for him to pull out of her mouth with a pop. Strings of his sperm and her saliva connected his cock with her lips. Then she dove for the toilet and puked up some of the water that had went down her throat, her reflexes kicking in hard.

Tom crouched down and rubbed her back, gathering her hair out of the way. ‘Are you alright? Breathe, love.’

After coughing a bit more and then flexing her jaw, she sat back on her heels and looked at Tom sheepishly.

‘Sorry… I got too carried away.’ She blushed.

Tom gently slid his fingers down the side of her face and along her jaw line. ‘Are you ok? Are you sore?’

‘It’s a little achy, but not too bad.’

‘Ohh my love. I’m sorry I didn’t pull you off quick enough. Perhaps next time we make sure that the knot only goes where it _should_ go.’ He tapped her nose. ‘Did you mean to keep it in your mouth, Keira?’ He asked.

She looked down and nodded, not able to lie to her Alpha.

‘Oh sweetheart.’ He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, but he pulled her into his embrace.

‘I’m sorry. I… I wanted to please you, and I know that your knot is really sensitive.’ She said shyly.

Tom rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. ‘You already please me, darling. Every day. You _never_ disappoint me. But it is flattering that you wanted to please me so much.’ He paused and sighed again. ‘You aren’t going to be happy waiting until your heat, are you?’

She leaned back a little and looked into his eyes, blushing hard. ‘I’d rather not…’ She said quietly.

Tom grinned. ‘Alright then. I _will _knot you. But we take our time and do it _slowly.’ _He purred in a seductive manner and leaned in to kiss her on the lips.

She nodded eagerly, getting excited at the mere thought. But Tom saw her wince slightly, obviously still sore.

‘Once you’ve taken some painkillers, though. I’m worried about your jaw.’ He cupped her chin gently.

‘Ok.’ She nodded in agreement.

She definitely wouldn’t be doing that again. Ever.


	25. Chapter 25

Keira let out a screech as she ran through the cabin while being chased by Tom, but there wasn’t really much places to run or hide, so Tom promptly caught her when she cornered herself in the utility room.

He let out a growl as he threw her over his shoulder, making her laugh. He carried her through to the bedroom and, gently, tossed her onto the bed.

She attempted to crawl off the other side but he grabbed her ankle and dragged her back towards him with a predatory look about him. As soon as she was at his side again, he got on the bed and loomed over her.

Keira lay there with her arms up above her in submission, while unable to stop giggling in excitement. The thrill of the chase had sent her adrenaline high already and Tom could clearly smell her arousal in the air, it was so strong he could almost taste it.

After deciding that they were going to allow themselves to knot, Keira had become a bit shy so Tom had decided to lighten the mood by chasing her around.

Tom cupped her cheek and leaned down to kiss her gently, their lips moved softly together before he slipped his tongue into her mouth, teasing and tasting hers. He ran his hands down her body, sliding them underneath her top to tickle across her skin.

‘How’s your jaw, little one?’ He whispered over her lips.

‘It’s fine.’ Keira whispered back, slightly breathless after the kiss.

Tom kissed along her jaw line, all the way down to her neck. She tilted her head to the side to give him more access, moaning when he sucked and licked at her skin. His hands continued to explore under her top, squeezing her breasts gently.

She was whimpering in pleasure and squirming beneath him. He grinded down against her and growled against her neck. She could feel the vibrations on her skin and it only aroused her further.

‘Please.’ She begged, chest heaving.

Tom hummed as he leaned up over her and grabbed the hem of her top to tug it off. Her bra was next to come off, then he made short work of removing her jeans and knickers at the same time. Allowing her smell to escape, making his mind go fuzzy.

While he was down her body, he couldn’t resist going in for a taste.

‘Spread your legs for your Alpha, little one.’ He purred.

She obeyed in an instant, her legs parting wide for him as her cheeks went bright red as they always did when he went down on her. He leaned down and kissed her inner thigh first, sucking and nibbling on her skin. She couldn’t stop squirming around in pleasure, even just having Tom’s face down _there _was giving her pleasure.

Tom was almost as hard as a rock from the way she was reacting to him, her smell and also knowing he was going to knot her for the first time. But he made himself focus and slowly worked his way closer to her core, his breath danced across her first before he finally started licking her. He spread her open with his fingers, giving him better access to her folds and clit.

Keira’s moans grew louder with every long lick, his tongue was soft and warm against her sensitive parts. When he added his fingers to the mix, she was a goner for her first orgasm. He slid in two fingers and curled them against her g spot, finding it with expert precision in an instant.

She was super sensitive, more so after cumming once. But Tom pushed her into another orgasm, then lapped up all she had to offer. His chin was glistening from her juices, he tried to get it all. There was nothing that tasted better than his omega.

Once he was happy with how wet she was, though to be fair she was wet enough from the get go, he crawled up over her body and positioned himself between her legs. Shrugging off his shirt, he then pushed his trousers down and kicked them off in a rush.

Keira was slightly dazed after the orgasms so far. But she mewled underneath him and pushed up into his body, wanting him. His cock was hard and heavy, pressing against her cunt. When he finally pushed into her, they both moaned loudly together.

Tom leaned down further and pressed his body flush against hers as he bottomed out. She was clenching around him already, welcoming him in and not wanting to let him go. He crushed his lips upon hers, kissing her with a deep hunger.

He pulled back slightly, slowly, then thrust into her again. His rhythm was steady and firm, every thrust was with meaning. Keira’s body was holding on tightly, squeezing his cock.

It wasn’t long before Tom was close, his knot started swelling. He started kissing and sucking her neck as he grinded against her, then he felt her cum around him.

Tom wrapped his arms around her further and slid one hand down to her lower back to arch her more into him, changing the angle slightly. That allowed his knot to slide into her easily. Then he held her still, remaining balls deep as he started to swell fully inside her.

Keira started sobbing from the pleasure. It was _slightly_ uncomfortable due to the initial stretching and size of him, but the way his knot was throbbing hotly against her g spot sent her into an overdrive of pleasure. She repeatedly came on his cock while he also came too, spilling deep into her.

Tom was a panting, sweating mess. He kissed her sloppily before pulling her with him and rolling onto his side, getting them more comfortable.

Keira was trembling in his arms, while her walls were still clenching on his cock, making sure to milk every drop of cum out of him. It took a while before their bodies calmed down, but even ten minutes later his knot was still lodged inside her.

‘This might take a while… Or we might need to go for round two.’ Tom hummed and nuzzled into her neck.

‘That… that would be such a drag.’ Keira giggled.

Tom chuckled and slid his fingers up and down her spine, enjoying the way she trembled again. ‘How does it feel? Having me inside you like this, so deep and locked together?’ He purred.

‘Soooo good… so right, too.’ She said in a bit of a daze. He was still continuously pressing firmly against her g spot, and the full feeling was the best for Keira.

They went for a round two, Tom rolled them over and took her beneath him once more. Then after twenty minutes, his knot went down enough and his cock popped out. Loads of his cum came flooding out, making her feel very empty all of a sudden.

Tom cuddled Keira close afterwards, she clung to him tightly and was reluctant to ever let go. Even though the sheet under them was a mess, neither of them moved to get it cleaned up. Tom knew that she would be feeling emotional, in many ways after being so intimate like that. So he made sure to just hold her, being the rock that she needed. And being honest, he needed her too. His heart was so full of happiness, he didn’t ever want them to leave their bed again.

Keira was snuggled into him, her head tucked under his chin. She kept turning her face into him, breathing in his scent. Tom trailed his fingers lazily up and down her back, goosebumps on her skin almost constantly from his touch.

‘I…’ Keira squeaked quietly, but didn’t finish.

‘What is it, little one?’ Tom asked softly, covering her hand that was on his chest with his own. She marvelled in the way that his engulfed hers completely. He brought her hand up and kissed the back of it.

She had a blush on her cheeks again as she looked up at him. ‘I love you.’ She whispered. Half worried in-case he didn’t feel the same, but also half relieved about finally telling him. She had felt it for a while now, she just wasn’t sure when the right time was. But she felt it was now.

Tom’s heart almost burst out of his chest. He smiled widely and his eyes watered very slightly. He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

‘I love you too, my darling.’


	26. Chapter 26

‘No. Absolutely not!’ Tom said firmly.

‘Pleaseeeee. It’s not that far from our territory.’ Keira begged her Alpha.

Jessica and Tilda were hovering behind her. They were all outside by the pier, Tom, Michael and Idris were fixing a table.

‘No, Keira. It is not happening. With Ben sniffing around us in London, we don’t know what he’s planning. You are _not_ going camping, it’s not safe. End of.’ Tom’s tone left no room for arguing and Keira’s omega side took heed of it.

She nodded sadly. She then went with Jessica and Tilda back to the middle of the green where they’d been originally talking and hanging out.

‘I don’t think they’d be in any danger, Tom. We could go with them and keep an eye.’ Michael suggested.

Tom just glared daggers at him. Michael put his hands up. ‘Alright, alright.’ He sighed. ‘They’re just wanting to have some fun. They’ve not been off the property since we got back from London last month.’

‘We can keep them safer here, on _our _territory. There is no need for them to go off camping.’ Tom grumbled.

Michael looked at Idris and rolled his eyes.

‘What if we let them camp out here? On the green? That way they are still here and safe.’ Idris suggested.

‘I don’t want them outside.’ Tom barked.

‘Come on. They’re outside right now! Just because Jeremy picked up a scent in town the other day doesn’t mean it’s someone from Ben’s pack and that he’s here. You know it’s a main route and many packs pass through when traveling.’ Michael argued.

‘Enough! It is not happening! They are not camping outside at night!’ Tom shouted at the other Alpha, getting a snarl in return but Michael wouldn’t dare challenge Tom fully.

The three omegas had heard Tom shouting from the green, they looked over and saw tension between the Alphas, mainly Tom and Michael.

‘I shouldn’t have asked.’ Keira said guiltily.

‘Nonsense, if we don’t ask then we don’t get.’ Jessica said.

‘Tom has been rather grumpy lately.’ Tilda sighed.

‘I think he’s just worried about that scent that Jeremy picked up on. I don’t blame him really. But at the same time, we can’t just live in fear. Can we?’ Keira said. They were making daisy chains so she was focused on that while she spoke.

‘No, we can’t. But it is Tom’s job to keep his pack safe.’ Jessica shrugged.

‘True. I know he would never forgive himself if anything happened to any of us.’ Tilda nodded.

Keira kept quiet and finished making her daisy chain crown. She then went to find Tom who had disappeared up by the shed to chop some wood for the fire. She clenched her thighs together a bit when she approached, he was topless and sweating from the heat of the sun and the activity he was doing.

Keira would never get over how hot her Alpha was. How strong he was, too. Those muscles… She shook her head, trying not to let her mind go down the gutter.

Tom smiled softly when she approached. He swung the axe hard into the log and left it there as he wiped his brow with his forearm.

‘Hey, little one. I’m sorry if I was too harsh, I just need to keep you all safe.’ He said gently when she walked up to him and into his embrace.

‘I know.’ She said quietly, turning her nose into his chest to get his scent.

Tom wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her hair, just holding her for a moment.

‘I made this for you.’ She leaned back a bit and showed him the daisy chain crown.

Tom laughed and sat down on the tree stump so she could reach. She grinned as she placed it on his head. ‘It suits you.’ She laughed.

‘Much appreciated.’ Tom chuckled.

He spread his legs open and tugged Keira between them so she was close, she put her arms around his neck and smiled sweetly at him.

Tom cupped her face and pulled her in for a lingering kiss on the lips. Then he gazed into her eyes. ‘Why don’t we take a trip to the beach this afternoon? And then, if everything seems well, you omegas can camp out on the green tonight. Does that sound ok?’

Keira’s face lit up excitedly. ‘That would be great! Are you sure that’s ok?’

‘I’m sure.’ Tom nodded and nuzzled her nose with his own. ‘I just want to keep you safe. You mean everything to me, little one. But I know I can sometimes be…’

‘Grumpy?’ Keira grinned.

Tom raised an eyebrow. ‘I guess that’s the word.’ He chuckled and gave her sides a squeeze, making her laugh.

-

That afternoon, Tom, Michael, Luke, Charlie, Keira, Jessica and Tilda all went to the beach for a while.

Tom was on high alert, he wasn’t able to relax too well. He just had a feeling that there was _something _wrong. But he wasn’t sure what, and that was what drove him crazy. He liked to know that everything was fine, that he could keep his pack safe. He liked to be in control in that way. Keeping everything under order.

He was snapped from his thoughts when he saw Keira and the other two omegas start to wade deeper into the sea.

‘Keira!’ He called out. She stopped and turned around to face him. ‘Don’t go in any further.’

She nodded and did as she was told, just paddling about there.

‘Any of you!’ He called out when he saw Tilda and Jessica trying to go a bit further. They both stopped too and went back to where Keira was.

Michael shared a look with Luke, but neither of them said anything.

‘I’m going to go and have a wander up the beach, check it out before we head into town later.’ Charlie offered.

‘I’ll come with you.’ Tom said. He then looked at Michael and Luke. ‘_Do not_ allow the omegas to go any further out to sea.’

‘Sure thing, boss.’ Luke nodded.

Tom and Charlie started walking along the beach. There weren’t many people about, which Tom was glad of.

‘You’re tense. Have been for a while now.’ Charlie commented.

‘I have this uneasy feeling, Charlie. I feel like Ben, or someone, is about to ruin our peace. I can’t shake it off.’ Tom sighed.

‘It’s that scent that Jeremy picked up on, isn’t it?’

‘I think so. How am I supposed to keep everyone safe when I don’t know who or what I am keeping them safe from?’

Charlie nodded his head slowly and shrugged. ‘I can imagine it’s not easy being pack leader. But you are doing a good job, Tom. There is only so much you _can _do. As you say, when you don’t know what or who the threat is, there isn’t a lot you can do.’

‘I know. But I hate it.’ Tom grumbled.

When they returned a little while later, after not picking up anything suspicious on the beach, the omegas were back on the sand with Michael and Luke.

Tom sat down and Keira crawled onto his lap, hugging into him. He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled into her neck. ‘Did you behave while I was away?’

‘It was only half an hour.’ Keira laughed.

‘I know. But I am sure you could get into a lot of mischief in half an hour.’ Tom grinned and leaned back to look at her, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand.

‘True.’ Keira grinned.

Later on, Keira and Tom went to dip their feet in the water. Keira started playfully splashing him, so he got her back by doing the same. Then he grabbed her and tickled her sides, making her squeal and laugh. He scooped up some of the cold water and splashed it down the back of her top, making her squeal even louder as she tried to run away from him.

Tom chuckled and chased after her down the beach. When he caught her, they tumbled down onto the sand just out of the water. He leaned over her and growled playfully as he nibbled on her neck.

‘You can never outrun your Alpha.’

‘I’d never want to.’ She giggled and tilted her head further back, giving him as much access to her neck as he wanted.

After rolling around in the sand for a short while, kissing and heavy petting, the two made their way back to the group, hand in hand. When they got back, they both started laughing.

They’d all buried Luke in the sand, all that was showing of him was his head. But Charlie had added some breasts out of sand, making it look like they were Luke’s.

‘Nice breasts, Luke.’ Tom chuckled.

‘Why thank you. I’m very proud of them.’ Luke grinned and managed to get his arms out of the sand to grope them, making everyone laugh.


	27. Chapter 27

Tom paced back and fore on front of the window, he could see the light coming from the tent that the omegas were in out on the green.

‘You’re going to make a hole in the carpet at this rate, Tom.’ Charlie said.

Charlie had joined Tom for the evening for a few beers, and to try and keep Tom occupied while the omegas were camping. But it wasn’t working too well. Tom’s eyes were never off the tent.

‘I don’t like them being outside.’ Tom hummed and sipped on his beer slowly, still looking outside.

‘You are the one who suggested it in the end.’ Charlie reminded him.

‘I know.’ Tom sighed. ‘I want them to still be able to live and have fun, but at the same time if keeping them locked up inside forever was the only sure way of keeping them safe, then I would do it.’

‘You don’t mean that, Tom. They’re still on your territory, within view of all the cabins. And with that nose of yours, I’m sure you’ll pick up on anything unsavoury.’ Charlie said calmly.

Tom knew that Charlie was right. But it still didn’t put him at ease much. So he dragged a chair over by the window so he could enjoy the evening with Charlie, but also keep an eye on the omegas in the tent. He knew it was important for them to have girl time alone with the omegas, just like it was important for him to have guy time with the other Alphas.

It was near midnight before the omegas decided to go to sleep. Having talked and talked for hours. Tom saw them turn off their little lamp and he knew that was them for the night.

‘Are you going to sleep on that chair all night?’ Charlie asked Tom as he put on his jacket, to go back to his own cabin.

‘Sleep, not sure about. Sit on this chair all night? Yep.’ Tom nodded.

Charlie shook his head and chuckled. ‘I will leave you to your _sitting_ then. See you tomorrow, mate.’

‘Night Charlie.’ Tom said as he headed out the door.

Tom sighed and got comfortable again. He was looking out the window as he started to doze off to sleep, unable to keep his eyes open any longer.

-

Tom woke with a start, he was disorientated for a moment, not being in bed. Then he realised he had fallen asleep on the chair by the window.

He stretched up with a groan and looked outside to the tent. But his heart stopped. The tent wasn’t there, it was just… gone.

Stumbling over his own feet in a panic as he got up, he rushed for the front door. But on his way there, he caught a whiff of… well, Keira. He skidded to a halt and followed his nose to the bedroom, where he saw his omega curled up in bed, sleeping soundly.

He frowned in confusion and leaned against the doorframe, taking a deep breath to calm his racing heart down. When did she come in? He hadn’t heard her through the night.

Keira started to stir, having smelt the slight panic from Tom. She opened her eyes and looked over at him sleepily. He moved to the side of the bed with a smile and crouched down.

‘Tom?’ She said sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

‘What are you doing inside, little one? I panicked when I woke to see the tent gone.’ Tom said.

‘Oh. Yeah, it was after midnight but we were too cold. So we took the tent down and decided to come inside.’ Keira smiled and sat up.

‘And you didn’t think to wake me?’ Tom raised his eyebrow at her, with a smirk.

‘Well… You looked so comfortable on the chair.’ Keira grinned.

‘You know as well as I do, that that chair is anything but comfortable.’ Tom growled and grabbed her ankle, dragging her across the bed towards him.

She let out a squeal and started giggling as he tickled up her body, his hands underneath her nightgown. He lightly tickled up and down her sides as he got on the bed and loomed over the top of her.

Keira kept laughing and squirming under the mercy of his fingers. When he stopped, he just stilled his hands on her sides.

‘I never even heard or smelled you coming in.’ Tom hummed and leaned down to trail his nose up her neck.

‘I was quiet. I didn’t want to wake you. Though I did expect you to be in bed, not on the chair.’ Keira said, slightly breathless from the laughing.

‘I was keeping an eye on you all. I didn’t like not having you inside with me.’ He purred and started kissing her neck as he squeezed her sides, making her eyes flutter.

Tom could smell her arousal growing. He held her tightly and lifted her further up the bed, so her head was on the pillow. She let out a small squeak at how easy he was able to manhandle her. But she loved it.

‘Now… how am I going to have you make it up to me for not telling me you were inside?’ Tom teased, kissing the side of her mouth.

‘Anything but your knot in my mouth.’ Keira laughed.

Tom laughed too and pressed his forehead against hers.

‘Definitely not that.’

-

Later in the day, Tom was outside on the deck with Charlie, Michael and Jeremy. 

‘Did you hear Jessica coming in last night?’ Tom asked Michael.

‘Not until she crawled into bed with me.’ Michael said casually. ‘Why?’

‘I never heard _or _smelt Keira coming in.’ Tom frowned.

‘What’s wrong with that?’ Jeremy asked.

‘She could’ve been in danger, anything could’ve happened and I was sound asleep. How could I not have known she came inside? I was supposed to be keeping an eye on them.’

‘You would’ve sensed if she was in danger and woke right up. But she wasn’t, she just went to bed. There was no danger.’ Charlie said calmly.

Tom humphed in response, not entirely convinced. But he knew deep down that Charlie was right. Keira had simply packed up with other omegas and went to bed. She wasn’t scared or worried, just neutral so there was no alarming smell or noises for Tom to pick up on.

‘Idris and I are going to Glasgow tomorrow to check out Idris’ contacts. Anyone else want to come?’ Jeremy asked.

‘Are you taking Tilda with you?’ Tom asked.

‘No, I think Idris wants her to stay here.’

‘I think just you two should go. The rest of us will stay here and look after the omegas.’ Tom decided.

‘Tilda would be more than welcome to stay in the spare room with us.’ Michael offered.

‘Double check with Idris, but that will likely be the best idea.’ Tom nodded.

Tom would’ve preferred that Idris and Jeremy put off their trip for a bit longer, but he didn’t say anything because he knew how important it was for Jeremy and Luke. The sooner they found two new omegas to join them the better.


	28. Chapter 28

_‘TOM!!!’ Keira screamed and reached out towards her Alpha, but she was being pulled backwards by a dark figure._

_‘KEIRA!’ Tom yelled back and tried running to get to her, but his legs felt like they were stuck in jelly. He couldn’t move them, no matter how hard he tried._

_‘HELP ME! PLEASE!’ Keira cried in fear._

_Tom kept trying to get to her, but the more he tried the further away she was being dragged by the unknown figure. But a laughing sneer he recognised. Glowing red eyes appeared on the figure, but that was all._

_‘TOM DON’T LET HIM TAKE ME! PLEASE!’ Keira shouted again hysterically._

_But there was nothing Tom could do. His legs were numb, he couldn’t move. It was like he was paralysed from the waist down. He succumbed to the darkness around him that grew larger and larger, until all he could see was the glowing red eyes along with Keira’s terrified, tearful ones._

Tom woke up with a start, his heart was racing and he was sweating. He looked to his side and saw Keira snuggled up against him, safe at his side.

She groaned lightly in her sleep and stretched her arm over him, making him smile as he snuggled down again. But he couldn’t get back to sleep, his mind was racing with so many thoughts. That was Ben in his dream, it had to be. But why was he plaguing his thoughts so much lately and now his dreams, too?

He wiped at his forehead, getting rid of the last of the sweat. Keira then started to stir, she stretched out beside him that put a big smile on his face. Even when she stretched out fully she was still so small in comparison to himself.

‘Morning, little one.’ Tom purred and traced the tips of his fingers down the side of her face, making her scrunch her shoulder up. Looking so cute, that Tom’s heart almost melted entirely.

‘Morning.’ She looked up at him and smiled. But she noticed he seemed a little off. ‘You ok?’

‘I’m fine. Just a bad dream.’ He smoothed his hand through her hair.

He took her hand and tugged her over the top of him as he moved onto his back. She let out a squeak as he positioned her over him. She wasn’t wearing any knickers under her night gown so Tom could feel her cunt against his abdomen.

‘Do you want to go for a ride?’ He grinned wickedly and winked at her, making her giggle.

She nodded shyly, not sure about being the one on top. But Tom eased her worries by slipping a hand underneath her and stroking her softly at first, working her up nicely. When he strummed over her clit, she started moaning and moving against his hand.

She barely needed foreplay, already wet for him. But Tom enjoyed taking his time sometimes anyway. He slowly made her cum with his fingers before gripping her hips and positioning her over his awaiting cock.

‘Ease down slowly, little one… That’s it.’ He pulled her down so she was sheathed on his cock and let out a long moan.

Keira wasn’t really sure what to do, feeling a bit self-conscious on having to take the lead. Even more so when Tom pulled her nightgown off and tossed it to the side. He slid his hands up and down her body, squeezing her breasts and rubbing her nipples in the process.

‘Just do what feels natural to you, love. Move against me.’ He growled low.

He loved how shy and timid she looked on top of him. He couldn’t believe his luck, she was so incredibly beautiful. From every hair on her head to the tips of her toes. He reached up and stroked her bright red cheek with the back of his hand.

Keira was going crazy with the feeling of him inside her, throbbing and hard. It was a weird angle, but allowed him to get so deep. She started slowly moving her hips, grinding down against him.

‘That’s it, that’s my good girl.’ Tom purred.

His praise sent shivers through her entire body. Tom felt her cunt clamp down on him, making him grin. He knew how much she loved pleasing him, that it made her feel good when he praised her. It also gave her the confidence boost she needed, because she started moving more.

Tom took her hands and held them up, just on front of her. So she could lean against him for support while she moved.

‘You always feel so good around my cock, little one.’ Tom grunted as he moved his hips up to meet with her movements, catching her off guard slightly as she whimpered and faltered.

With more words of encouragement and praise, Keira moved with more and more confidence until she came and Tom’s knot swelled within her, locking them together for a while.

Keira collapsed on-top of Tom, he wrapped his arms around her and lazily stroked her back. Whilst Tom enjoyed the sex, he really enjoyed this part of it more. Just holding her close, his cock locked inside her warmth. Both of them joined in the most intimate of ways, just embracing one another.

Keira’s head fit nicely under his chin, she loved the warmth from his body as she closed her eyes and enjoyed feeling him everywhere. ‘I love you, my Alpha.’ She whispered.

‘I love you too, my omega.’ Tom kissed the top of her head.

-

‘How are Idris and Jeremy getting on?’ Tom asked Tilda when he and Keira joined the rest of the pack on the decking for dinner that evening.

‘Idris called not long ago. Not much luck yet, unfortunately.’ Tilda sighed sadly.

Tom gave Luke a pat on the shoulder on his way past to get a beer. ‘Try not to lose hope. We will find you both omegas. It might just take a little longer than we’d like.’

‘I know.’ Luke nodded and smiled, but it wasn’t a genuine smile.

Tom wished there was something he could do, to get them both omegas. But it just wasn’t that simple.

He and Keira got some food from the barbecue and they sat down. Tom was in the middle of eating when he stopped, he raised his nose to the air and sniffed cautiously. Looking into the distance at the other side of the lake, he was sure he could sense something there.

‘Get the omegas inside.’ He barked and shot up, he then started sprinting as quickly as he could around the lake and down the drive.

Charlie ran after him and so did Luke. Michael ushered the omegas into Luke’s cabin that was closest, and he stood guard outside.

Tom reached the boundary of their land and he ran along the outside of the fence line to where he thought he’d sensed an intruder.

Pushing through the bushes, he came to where he thought the person had been. There was evidence of someone there, because the grass was flat and there were broken twigs from the surrounding trees.

He followed a scent through the trees and bushes, but then it just disappeared.

‘Shit!’ He snarled and kicked at a rock that went flying.

‘Anything?’ Luke asked, catching up.

‘It’s gone.’ Tom sighed and ran his hand down his face as he looked around. But there was no sign of anyone about, at all.

Charlie had gone on ahead a bit and tried to find the trail, but he couldn’t find anything either. So he went back to Tom and Luke. ‘He must have got into a car, it seems to end at the roadside here.’

Tom growled in frustration and started pacing.

‘It might have been nothing, Tom. Let’s go back to the others.’ Luke said calmly.

‘Yeah, you know what idiot teen Alphas can be like. Driving around, peeping into other territories when they smell omegas.’ Charlie said.

Tom nodded, but he still wasn’t convinced. Or happy about the situation.

When they returned to the cabins, Michael checked in with them before telling the omegas it was safe to come back out. Tom put his arm around Keira, she could sense and smell his Alpha pheromones strongly around him, he was raging.

They were not long sat down again to continue eating when they could hear the engine of a car coming up the track. Tom sniffed the air again and then a fancy car come into view.

‘I recognise that car.’ Tom frowned.


	29. Chapter 29

To everyone’s relief, it was David in the car coming down the track.

Tom visibly relaxed greatly, greeting his friend with a hug.

‘And this must be Keira, your lovely omega.’ David said with a big smile as he looked at Keira, who was stood shyly at Tom’s side.

‘Indeed. Keira, this is a good friend of mine, David.’ Tom beamed happily.

‘Nice to meet you.’ Keira smiled up at the Alpha.

‘You are as lovely as Tom told me.’ David said, making Keira blush a little.

‘You’ll have to forgive me, I’m a bit uneasy right now. We’ve had some unknown Alphas sniffing around lately. Idris and Jeremy are away too, in Glasgow at the moment.’ Tom said with a sigh as they all went back to the decking together.

After filling David in more with what had been going on lately, Tom asked him to what they owe the pleasure of a visit for.

‘I’ve heard about plans for an attack that is going to be happening tomorrow. On the West coast, one of my pack members daughters pack. They are preparing now to fight back to protect their territory, they’ve sent the omegas away for safety. But I fear they are not strong enough to fend off this particular attack alone.’

Tom and Michael shared a look with one another, knowing exactly what he was about to ask.

‘I was really hoping that you guys would be able to help in fighting back?’ David asked, hopeful.

Tom sighed and ran a hand down his face. ‘You know I’d never normally turn down an opportunity to help you out, David. But with Jeremy and Idris away, I can’t leave the omegas here alone. Even if there were no threats going about, I would never leave them alone. But more so right now with some strangers sniffing around. It’s just bad timing.’ He was regretful, he wanted nothing more than to be able to help David out. But he also had to think about his own pack and their safety.

‘I can stay and look after them while you’re gone.’ David offered. ‘It’s only an hours drive away, and my guys have been able to narrow down a two-hour window of attack. So, it would four hours max you’d be gone for. If there were any issues here, I’d call you right away. I wouldn’t ask unless I really had to, Tom. But I _really_ need your help.’ David pleaded.

Tom looked at the other Alphas then the omegas. He rubbed Keira’s back and turned his attention to her. ‘Would you mind if David kept an eye on you all while we go away for a few hours?’ He asked her and the other two omegas.

‘I don’t mind. You wouldn’t be gone for long.’ Keira smiled and leaned into her Alpha.

Tom buried his face into her hair and sighed. ‘Alright then. David, tell us the details of this attack.’

-

The following morning Keira was curled up on Tom’s lap before he had to leave. He slid his hand underneath her top and was lightly stroking her back. ‘David will look after the three of you until Jeremy and Idris return. They shouldn’t be too long.’ Tom said softly.

‘I feel bad that they’ve cancelled their trip short to come back to look after us.’ Keira said sadly.

‘Nonsense, little one. You three are the most important of the pack. They weren’t having much luck anyway, from what Idris was saying.’ Tom assured her and nuzzled her nose with his own.

‘I love you, Keira.’

‘I love you too… You will be careful, won’t you?’ She slipped her arms around his neck.

‘I will. I promise.’ Tom smiled, feeling warmed at her concern.

Keira, Tilda and Jessica all went over to the car park to wave the Alphas off when it was time for them to leave.

‘Jeremy and Idris shouldn’t be too long. Any issues though, just call me.’ Tom said to David.

‘Don’t worry, Tom. They’re in safe hands with me.’ David assured him and patted his shoulder.

‘I know. But I still worry.’ Tom chuckled.

As Tom, Michael, Luke and Charlie drove off down the track, Tom felt a pang of worry hit his stomach. ‘I don’t like this.’ He mumbled.

‘Me neither, if I’m being honest. If Jeremy and Idris weren’t on their way back, I would be staying. I do trust David, I’m just worried one Alpha isn’t enough to protect them all.’ Michael said as he drove.

‘Let’s just hope this is an easy fight for us, then we can get back home as soon as possible.’ Luke said and the others nodded and mumbled in agreement.

-

When the four Alphas arrived at the West coast, where David had told them was where the pack lived, it was by a river but there were only two old looking shacks that, from a distance, looked abandoned.

Tom frowned when they all got out of the car. He sniffed at the air, but couldn’t pick up on anyone’s scent.

‘Guys…’ Michael called from the closest shack he’d went over to look at. He was peering in the window. ‘No one is here, and doesn’t look like it’s been lived in for years.’

‘We must be at the wrong place.’ Luke said. ‘Call David and check, maybe we took a wrong turn.’

Tom scanned the area, he wasn’t happy. Something wasn’t right. His gut was telling him there was something wrong.

‘We should go home… I don’t like this.’ Charlie said, feeling the same as Tom was.

Then Tom’s phone rang just when they were about to head back to the car. It was Jeremy.

‘Hey. We are about to…’ Tom trailed off when Jeremy started shouting down the phone hysterically.

‘THE OMEGAS ARE GONE!’

‘WHAT? What do you mean the omegas are gone?’ Tom asked, panicked as he looked at the others with wide eyes.

They all started running back to the car.

‘We just got back! There is no sign of them! David isn’t here either! His car is gone! They’re not here!’


	30. Chapter 30

Tom felt like his heart had been torn out of his chest and stomped on repeatedly. The hours’ drive back home was managed within thirty-five minutes, as Michael had driven like a mad man. But it had still taken too long for the Alphas liking.

They searched the whole area, but the omegas were gone. There was _no_ sign of them.

‘Tom!’ Charlie called from the car park where he was crouching down. ‘Look, new tyre tracks. Someone else must have come here. But there’s no sign of a struggle.’ Charlie said as he stood up.

‘Tom?’ He questioned worriedly as the pack leader clutched his stomach and quickly moved over to the side to throw up.

Jeremy went over and rubbed his back a bit until he stopped being sick.

‘They will be so scared… what if they’re hurt?’ Tom’s lip quivered, but he was doing his best to keep it together for the others.

All the Alphas were terrified for their omega’s safety. Not knowing what happened. David wasn’t answering his phone either, so they suspected he was either hurt or was in on it too… Which made Tom furious to even contemplate.

Tom paced back and fore while Luke made some phone calls and Charlie tried to figure out at least which direction the mystery car and David’s car had went in. He was trying to listen hard, to see if he could hear anything, but he couldn’t.

Michael and Idris were beside themselves with worry for their omegas too. Michael was shaking he was so scared and angry.

Then Jeremy had a brainwave. ‘Wait… Where are the girls’ phones? Did they leave them behind?’

Tom, Michael and Idris all took out their mobiles and called their omegas. Tom felt sick again when Keira’s went straight to voicemail, possibly out of signal range. But they heard ringing from the decking. Jessica and Tilda’s had been left in their bags down there.

‘So… Where’s Keira’s?’ Idris asked. ‘Does she usually keep hers on her?’

Tom frowned while he tried to think. ‘No… She usually just leaves it inside. On occasion she keeps it on her in her bra… wait a second.’ Tom’s face suddenly lit up in slight hope.

He flicked through his phone and found the _find my phone _app. ‘I don’t know if she ever actually turned it on or not…’ He kept everything crossed that she did.

But when he opened the app, it showed that her location services weren’t on. So he had no idea where his precious girl was…

Tom let out a wail of distress. He was starting to get panicky, not knowing how to get to her, to save her. The thought of her being so scared is really what tore him up inside.

-

Once Keira grabbed her phone from inside, she went with Jessica and Tilda down to the decking after the Alphas had left.

She wasn’t sure why, but she liked to have her phone on her when she wasn’t with Tom. Just in-case she needed to call him. But she often wore dresses or skirts, so never had pockets, so she just put it in her bra instead.

The three omegas had just been talking between themselves when David came to join them with a tray of orange juice.

‘I thought you lovely ladies might be thirsty.’ He smiled and handed them a drink. 

Keira remembered taking a couple of sips and talking for a few minutes with David and the other two omegas, then everything suddenly went fuzzy and black as she passed out.

David made a quick phone call when the three omegas were out. ‘Ok they’re out of it now. Bring the van down.’

By the time a van came down the track, David had carried the omegas over to the car park.

‘You took your time.’ He growled to the other Alpha that got out of the van… It was Ben.

‘It’s a long track. And I had to stay far enough away so they wouldn’t smell me.’ Ben snarled at David.

The two Alphas put the omegas in the back of the van. Ben felt an excited rush shoot through him when he saw Keira again… She was almost his, he couldn’t wait. He couldn’t stop grinning as he hopped in the van and followed David away.

  
When Keira came around, she was being jiggled about in the back of the van. It was a bumpy ride. She panicked as she looked around, not recognising the inside of the van at all. Heck, she didn’t even know anyone with a van!

Tilda and Jessica were still passed out next to her. She tried shaking them but they were still out of it. She pulled her phone out from her bra and was in the middle of phoning Tom when she paused. She looked to the front of the van and could just see an Alphas head at the other side of the mesh, driving. If she made a noise, he would likely hear.

She made sure her phone was on silent and turned on her _find my phone _app. Turning her location services on. Then she slipped her phone back into her bra, and could only pray that it wouldn’t be found there.

Keira had no idea how much time had passed before the van pulled to a stop. Jessica and Tilda were just starting to come around, both of them feeling groggy and confused. Her ears perked up when she heard footsteps walking to the back of the van. She scrambled as far back as possible, away from the doors.

She held her breath, terrified about who was about to open them.

When it opened, she was confused and scared to see David. She hadn’t thought about what happened to him, but for some reason she never expected him to be part of it. She thought he was a good friend of Tom’s… Did she get it all wrong, was he helping them instead?

But her fears were confirmed when someone else came into view. Her fear grew tenfold when she saw him.

‘Ben!’ She gulped.

-

Tom’s phone pinged, alerting him that Keira’s location was turned on. He went to the app and was able to see where she was. Or at least where her phone was…

‘Clever girl.’ He half smiled, slightly relieved that there was a tiny bit of hope of finding her…

He wouldn’t be able to fully relax until he had her back in his arms.


	31. Chapter 31

Keira, Tilda and Jessica were hauled out of the van by Ben and David. The poor omegas were terrified, not knowing where they were or what was going to happen to them.

They were taken inside the house, it was in the middle of woods from what Keira could tell, since all she could see were trees surrounding them.

The house was small and had basic furnishings inside. It was only a temporary place to hold the omegas in for now. It was all one room aside from the bathroom. There were a few chairs and a sofa, a bed in the corner and kitchen appliances in another corner.

‘There’s no point trying to run, omegas. No one is around for miles and you’d likely collide with wild animals before getting anywhere.’ David chuckled as they entered the house.

‘What do you want with us? Our Alphas will rip you to shreds when they get here!’ Tilda snarled.

‘Sorry to burst your bubble, Tilda. But they won’t be coming for you. They have no idea where you are.’ Ben laughed. ‘And isn’t it obvious? We are starting a new pack and you three lovely omegas are going to be joining us.’

Keira felt like she was going to be sick. But she held it together. _Just._

‘Why are you doing this? You’re supposed to be Tom’s friend!’ Jessica screeched at David, though she was shaking from head to toe.

‘I am. That’s why, because he trusts me. Not many pack leaders would leave the omegas under the care of another Alpha.’ David chuckled darkly as he picked up an apple from the fruit basket on the counter. He motioned to the omegas to see if they wanted one, but they just glared daggers at him in response. He shrugged. ‘It’s the easiest way to get omegas. Less messy, too.’ He said after taking a bite of the apple.

‘How did Charlie not see right through you?’ Keira hissed.

‘Good question.’ David said brightly, pointing at her. ‘I had heart surgery years ago. Turns out it makes my heart keep steady even when I’m telling a lie. It’s great!’ He laughed.

‘Enough chat. We will be back shortly. The windows are all locked, so don’t even attempt it.’ David barked at them as he and Ben left.

The girls could hear them locking the door behind them. But Tilda still went and tried it anyway, along with testing all the windows in hopes they’d forgotten to lock one of them. Keira was about to go and look as well, but she noticed Jessica’s breathing was getting rapid and her forehead was becoming really sweaty.

‘Jess!’ Keira rushed to her just in time as she almost collapsed. Keira caught her and helped her over to a chair. Tilda hurried over too.

‘She’s having a panic attack.’ Tilda said.

She was panicking big time. ‘What if they don’t find us?’ What if they hurt us? What if’

‘It’s ok, Jess.’ Keira took her hand and squeezed it tightly while Tilda rubbed her back to try and help her through the panic. ‘We are going to get out of here. I promise.’ Keira said firmly, while Tilda looked at Keira with worry.   
  


Ten minutes had passed and Jessica was calmer, but still freaking out. Keira and Tilda were looking out the window, trying to think of a way out. Keira then took her phone out from her bra and passed it to Tilda. ‘Hide this in your bra so they don’t see. I’m going to distract them when they get back, so you can both make a run for it. The location services are on, so Tom will be able to find you.’

‘Keira, what about you? We aren’t leaving you!’

‘I’ll try and get away, too. But just in-case… We need to get Jess out, I’m worried she’s going to have a heart attack at this rate.’ Keira said quietly as she looked over at Jessica who was rocking back and fore, biting her nails.

Tilda wasn’t too happy with the idea, but nodded in agreement and took the phone from Keira.

They spent another half hour trying to keep Jessica calm. But she started getting panicky again when they heard the van coming back.

‘They’re back. Ben is coming over.’ Tilda said as she looked out the window.

David was about ten metres away from the house, leaning against the van as he lit up a cigarette.

Keira nodded at Tilda and rushed over to stand by the door. Tilda got Jessica’s attention and helped her move over to stand behind Keira.

Keira’s heart was pounding so hard in fear, she wouldn’t have been surprised if Ben could hear it from the other side of the door.

When the door opened and Ben stepped inside, he was not expecting a meek little omega to attack. So when Keira launched for him and clawed at his face, he was not prepared. Keira was then able to shove him with all her strength out of the way.

The three omegas made a run for it, avoiding David. But he was quick and managed to grab Tilda. She screamed and tried struggling to get away, but couldn’t because of his strength.

Keira rushed back and, not knowing what came over her, she sank her teeth into David’s forearm and tore off a huge chunk of his flesh. The Alpha screamed in utter agony, but Tilda was able to make a run for it.

But before Keira could get away, Ben had caught up and grabbed her.

‘RUN! GO! DON’T STOP!’ Keira yelled at the other two omegas. And run they did.

Keira struggled in Ben’s grasp, he was again surprised with the strength she suddenly had. Keira threw her head back and hit Ben’s nose, making him bleed and stunning him long enough to get out of his hold.

David’s arm was painful, but with his other hand he back-handed Keira across the face before she got away from them. Sending Keira flying to the ground from the force.

The two Alphas hissed and cursed in pain, while Keira was feeling dizzy from the hit. When she managed to scramble up to her feet, she was weakened. David grabbed her and wrapped his arm around her neck like a vice.

‘Keep fighting and I will snap your neck.’ He warned her.

She went limp in his hold, a mixture of fear from the threat and also exhaustion. Not to mention the pain on her face from the hit.

‘Should I go and get the other two?’ Ben asked, wiping his bloody nose on his sleeve.

‘No. Leave them. They’re too much trouble and won’t last long in the woods anyway. We have Keira.’ David growled. He then buried his nose into her hair and in-haled her scent deeply.

Ben narrowed his eyes at the way David was acting with _his _omega.

‘Such a feisty one… I think I might keep her for myself. She is a pretty little thing, too.’ He purred.

Keira let out a small sob from his words.

‘NO! She’s mine… We had a deal. Keira was to be MINE!’ Ben growled and puffed up his chest at the other Alpha.

‘Plans change. Especially since you let MY two omegas run off!’ David snarled back at Ben.

But Ben just saw red as he ran towards David, snarling like a beast as he went in for the attack.

-

Tom was going out of his mind as they drove through the woods towards where Keira’s location was showing. But he frowned when he looked at it again, noticing the blue dot was now moving through the trees.

‘Stop! They’re moving again, but off track and they’re coming this way!’ He called out.

Michael skidded to a stop, Tom and the others leaped out of the car and frantically started running in the direction of the dot.

Tom’s heart was beating faster and faster the closer they got to them. Then he saw movement through the trees. It was Jessica and Tilda running towards them. He felt relief flood through his entire body, but it quickly disappeared again when he noticed Keira wasn’t with them.

Idris and Michael grabbed their omegas, so happy and relieved to have them back in their arms.

‘Where’s Keira?’ Tom asked, his voice high in a blind panic.

‘Straight back that way! She got us out. Gave me her phone so you would find us. It’s Ben and David.’ Tilda cried.

Tom bolted in the direction the omegas had come from. Charlie, Luke and Jeremy followed after him while Idris and Michael took their omegas back to the car to safety.

Tom ran and ran, not slowing down even as branches swatted him harshly on the face. Through the trees he eventually saw a small clearing with a house. He picked up the pace and when he got there, he started calling out for her. But there was no sign of anyone. There was a van and David’s car, but after quickly checking inside the house, it was empty and he realised she wasn’t there.

Tom growled in frustration and put his hands up behind his head as he looked around in a panic. But all he could see was trees.

‘KEIRA!’


	32. Chapter 32

‘TOM! OVER HERE!’ Charlie called.

Tom, Luke and Jeremy all ran over to where Charlie was. He was by the van, he’d found a lot of blood. Tom felt sick again…

They followed the trail of blood that led around the back of the house and over to the trees. There was an overgrown path with leaves and flowers covered in blood. The four Alphas followed it down, then just a few feet away on front of them, they saw someone trying to crawl down the path.

‘BEN!’ Tom roared and launched for him.

He grabbed Ben and turned him over, he landed a punch to his face and then held him tightly by his collar. Even though Ben was going nowhere because he was black and blue already from being beaten to a pulp by David.

‘WHERE IS SHE? WHERE IS MY KEIRA?’ Tom shook him roughly to try and get an answer out of him.

Ben coughed up some blood. He weakly raised his hand and pointed down the overgrown path. ‘He… He has her… There’s a river… down there… a boat.’ He struggled to speak, that was all he could muster up before passing out.

Tom snarled as he let go of him and stepped over his body to go and find Keira.

-

Keira was shaking like a leaf after seeing the way David fought against Ben, winning rather easily. Even though Ben had put up a pretty good fight.

David dragged her down an old path through the trees. They came to a really wide river and there was a small boat house at the edge of it. When David tried to get her over towards the boat, she started putting up another fight. She managed to press her fingers onto his sore arm, that he had wrapped up with a piece of clothing. But it hurt like hell when she touched it.

‘Arghhh! You little bitch!’ He snarled as he clutched at his arm. ‘You need to be taught a lesson to respect your Alpha!’

She tried to run, but he pounced on her and easily got her down on the ground. To keep her from fighting back against him, he grabbed both of her wrists and held them down above her on the ground. He knelt on her, not caring about his weight against her much smaller body.

Keira felt an enormous surge of pain in her ribs as his knee holding her down cracked them. She spluttered and coughed in agony, but it only hurt more when she did so. She tried to take short breaths, but there was a sharp pain each time she did. It was even sorer because he was still leaning on her heavily.

David realised she was badly hurt, so he knew she wouldn’t be able to go anywhere. He grinned wickedly to himself as he moved off her, much to her relief. But she still couldn’t move, the pain was simply unbearable.

Then he started pulling and tearing at her clothes. Her weakened attempts at stopping him wasn’t enough.

But then from seemingly nowhere, Tom flew into David and body slammed him hard off of Keira. She had never felt such relief before upon seeing her Alpha come to her rescue.

‘Tom!’ She croaked and tried to sit up, but she couldn’t because of the blinding pain from her ribs.

Tom rushed back over to her and knelt down at her side. ‘It’s ok, little one. I’m here.’

David jumped on Tom’s back, so Tom had to deal with him away from Keira. Making sure she wasn’t caught up in the fight.

Charlie rushed over to Keira when he got down to the riverside. ‘It’s ok. I’ve got you.’ He said softly as he draped his coat around her, because she was half naked from her torn clothes.

He then scooped her up carefully into his arms. She whined a little because of the pain, but she turned her head more into Charlie for comfort as he carried her back up through the trees to the house, passing Luke and Jeremy on the way who were running down.

Exhaustion overcame her. She knew she was safe now with her pack, so she let it pull her under to rest. The adrenaline she’d experienced had taken it all out of her, along with the pain. It was like her body went into shut down mode to let her rest.

‘Holy shit. What did he do to her?’ Michael growled angrily upon seeing her when Charlie carefully laid her in the back of the car.

‘Where’s Ben?’ Charlie asked.

Michael tipped his head to the left. Ben’s body had been propped up against the side of the house. His injuries from David’s attack had been too much for him.

‘Tom is going to need help down there… But it’s not my fight. It is yours, though.’ Charlie said, looking at Idris and Michael.

  
Tom landed another punch to David’s chest. The piece of fabric that was around David’s forearm had fell, so Tom was able to see the painful chunk that had been bitten out of him. He used that to his advantage whenever he could, pressing down on it harshly.

But David managed to get the upper hand. He kicked Tom in the shin and got him to the ground.

Luckily Jeremy and Luke then moved in on the fight. Normally it was just one on one, but this wasn’t a legal fight, and under the circumstances of what David did, he was dangerous and just had to be stopped. At whatever cost.

Jeremy and Luke dragged David off Tom and they held him down. When Tom got up, spitting a tooth and blood out to the side, Michael and Idris walked up behind him, ready to help fight.

Jeremy and Luke shared a look together, then let David go. They knew this wasn’t their fight. It was Tom, Michael and Idris’.

The three Alphas squared up to David. David glared at them, his face bloody. But what they hadn’t been expecting him to do, however, was to make a run for it towards the river instead of fighting back. He jumped straight into the water and did his best to swim away, which wasn’t easy.

Idris went to make a move, but Tom put his arm out on front of him to stop him. ‘He won’t get far. Leave it for the authorities now. Besides, the current is too strong today. He won’t be able to swim well with that arm.’

And Tom was right. The current was quick to sweep David away downstream. And he struggled to stay above the water because of his bad arm.

The three Alphas returned to the car, to their awaiting omegas.

Tom slid into the back and gently stroked Keira’s hair. He started crying in relief that she was ok. He had her back.

They had to wait there for the authorities to arrive before they could leave. They explained everything that happened, and were then told that they’d been clocking David for a few days now. They were going to make sure to catch him.

It also came to light that they’d recently found a house that David owned, inside were five omegas that had been kidnapped by David. He’d claimed four of them already, but one was new so had a bit of a lucky escape in that regards.

On the drive home, the omegas had to curl up on their Alphas laps because there wasn’t enough seats in the car, while Luke drove.

But Tom didn’t mind one bit, he didn’t want Keira anywhere else. She slept the whole way, only waking once or twice briefly in a slight panic. But she quickly relaxed when she saw Tom and could smell his scent all around her.

Tilda and Jessica told the Alphas about what happened from their point of view.

‘If Keira hadn’t taken her phone with her, I dread to think what would’ve happened. And she’s the one who got us out of there.’ Tilda said and Jessica nodded in agreement.

Tom smiled as he gazed down at her in his lap. He felt his heart swell with so much pride for his brave omega.


	33. Chapter 33

Keira woke up with a cry, she tried to sit up but pain shot through her. Her ribs were in agony and the side of her face hurt too.

‘Easy, little one. You’re ok.’ Tom cooed as he rushed to her bedside and gently lay her back down with a hand on her shoulder.

‘Tom.’ She whined, not quite believing he was actually there. She was safe.

‘I’m here. You’re safe, love. You’re home.’ He stroked her hair.

She looked around and visibly relaxed, she was back in their bed. Tom had carried her in once they got back and changed her clothes so she was in her comfortable pyjamas. She couldn’t remember much after David crushing her ribs.

‘Your painkillers will have worn off, I’ll get more.’ Tom said softly and kissed her forehead before disappearing briefly. ‘A doctor came and checked you over while you were out of it, gave you some pain relief through injection. He left me more to administer, or are you up for swallowing tablets?’

‘I’ll try tablets.’ Keira nodded.

Tom helped her to sit up, his heart hurt when she hissed in pain. It was sore even just breathing because of her cracked ribs. But she was lucky they weren’t broken, or that she didn’t have any worse injuries.

Tom helped her to take the tablets and drink some water. ‘That’s it, good girl.’ He stroked her hair as he put the water on the side table.

‘How long have I been sleeping for?’ Keira asked, looking over to the window she could see sunlight from behind the curtains.

‘Seventeen hours, love. But you needed it to help your body recover.’ He sighed softly and trailed the tips of his fingers down the side of her face, while looking at her bruised other side. ‘What did he do to you...’ His eyes were watering, he was so upset he’d allowed his girl to get hurt. ‘I’m so sorry, darling.’

Keira frowned. ‘It wasn’t your fault, Tom. David was supposed to be your friend.’ She took hold of his hand.

‘He was. But I still feel like I’ve failed you. An Alpha is supposed to keep his omega safe. Never mind being the damn leader of the pack, I failed all of you.’ He grumbled at himself.

‘You didn’t! Please, don’t say that.’ Keira begged him. ‘You’re the best leader we could have. And you’re the best Alpha I could’ve ever hoped for.’ She said honestly, making him smile.

He went to get something to eat for her, when he returned he got on the bed and carefully manoeuvred behind her and had her sit between his legs so he could help feed her.

‘My arms still work.’ She giggled as he kept taking the spoon to her mouth for her.

‘I know. But you need to save as much energy as possible to recover.’ He hummed and nuzzled into her hair at the back of her head.

‘Are… are David and Ben… dead?’ Keira asked, turning her head around enough to look at him.

Tom gathered her hands up in his. ‘Ben is, yes.’ He nodded. ‘David… I am not sure. He jumped into the river and was swept away, with his bad arm he couldn’t swim. The police are after him and will find him, whether he is dead or alive.’

Keira nodded, not sure what to think of it. She didn’t wish anyone dead. But at the same time, she was a tiny bit relieved to hear that Ben wouldn’t be coming back. And knowing David would be found one way or another was a relief, too.

Tom gently hooked her chin with a finger and lifted her head up towards him, his thumb brushed her cheek softly. ‘I want you to know, Keira. I am so, SO proud of you.’

Keira’s eyes widened, unsure why.

‘Tilda and Jessica told me everything that happened. You were so brave, putting the other two first before your own safety. Keeping calm, comforting Jessica. Not to mention attacking David like you did… I saw the chunk you took out of his arm.’ Tom grinned, he was so proud of her.

She blushed under his praise. ‘I… I don’t really know what came over me. Especially when I bit him. I didn’t think it was possible to bite that hard.’

Tom chuckled and brushed his thumb along her lips, popping it in her mouth to rub along her lower teeth. ‘It is amazing what you can do when you’ve got adrenaline pumping through you and you’re running off instincts. I knew as soon as I saw it that it was from you. An Alpha tends to throw in punches and kicks, omegas are bitey and scratchy.’ He grinned as she nibbled on his thumb playfully.

‘I still didn’t think I had it in me. It was weird, like I did go into auto-mode.’ She said when he removed his thumb from her mouth.

‘Because you are an Alpha-omega.’

‘A… what?’

‘An Alpha-omega. You seem to be a natural. Which also makes sense as to why we clicked so well when we first met. You were born to be an omega of an Alpha leader. Centuries ago, Alpha-omegas were more common, they looked after the pack when the Alpha was gone. Would often fight, too. But like yourself, more with biting and scratching than anything. But as the years went on, Alphas dampened down on Alpha-omegas, supressing their true natures until Alpha-omegas became practically non-existent. There are a few that have appeared over the years, because Alphas aren’t old-school like they used to be, getting back to the old days where Alphas appreciated omegas and allowed their true personalities to come through.’

Keira was shocked at what Tom had just told her. She’d never heard about an Alpha-omega before. It was completely blowing her mind to think about.

Tom rubbed her arm. ‘It will also be why Ben and David took such an interest in you. Some alphas tend to get a kick out of… _taming _Alpha-omegas, quite literally beating or scaring them into submission beneath them.’

‘Really? I… I don’t understand it though. _You_ don’t want to _tame _me, do you?’ She wasn’t sure why she was asking, really. Because she knew the answer.

‘No, darling. Don’t get me wrong, I love you being submissive with me. But the difference between myself and Alphas like Ben and David is that I want your submission willingly. I want you to _want _to submit to me, I want to have earned your trust. I don’t want to just _take _it. You being an Alpha-omega doesn’t change anything, really. If anything, it’s a good thing because we don’t know how the other day might have panned out otherwise. Tilda and Jessica can be outspoken and tough, but they wouldn’t have been able to take charge and fight back like you did.’

Keira raised her eyebrows, still not sure what to make of the new information.

‘I know it’s a lot to take in, love. But it doesn’t change anything. I just thought you’d want to know why you suddenly were able to take charge and fight back, so you’re not confused over anything.’ Tom whispered and pulled her back into him, hugging her close but being careful of her ribs.

She closed her eyes and tilted her head back into his chest. ‘Does that mean I can boss the others around?’

Tom chuckled. ‘In a sense, yes.’

‘And you?’ She asked playfully with a grin, making him laugh.

‘Not quite.’ He growled playfully and kissed the top of her head.


	34. Chapter 34

Tom was never away from Keira’s side for the following week while she recovered from her ordeal, and gave her body a chance to start recovering.

He put cream on her bruised face every day, angry whenever he thought about that bastard that hit her. The bruising was starting to go down well though. Her ribs were still sore, but they both knew they would take a longer time to heal.

She was pretty much bed bound, more so under Tom’s order than anything. He helped her through to the living room when she wanted so they could watch TV. And he brought her each meal and helped her with it.

She’d whine and grumble at him whenever he forgot about her cracked ribs and would make her laugh, because that hurt to do. But many apologies and kisses from him always made up for it. He was very attentive over her care, she couldn’t deny that.

And she wasn’t fussed about going outside… She was actually quite fearful even just thinking about it. But she was yet to talk to Tom about it. Unsure on how he would take that. Especially after Tom telling her she was likely an Alpha-omega. She certainly didn’t feel very brave or confident right now.

Tom wouldn’t even let the other pack members inside. He put Michael in charge while he was inside with Keira. But they still ran everything by him on occasion when he would step outside to see them. The other omegas just sent texts to Keira, keeping up with how she was.

One day, Tom was outside speaking with Charlie and Michael.

‘I’ve heard the police are still looking for David. There is no sign of his body by the river yet. But he can’t have gone far if he is alive, that wound that Keira took out of him was quite severe.’ Michael said.

They were just outside Tom’s cabin, standing below the decking.

‘I’d love for him to come this way so I can rip his throat out for what he’s done.’ Tom growled.

If he’d realised the extent of her injuries on the day, he would’ve gone after David and certainly not allowed him to run off into the river.

‘I think a jail sentence would be more beneficial than death. Ben got away lightly.’ Charlie said.

Tom reluctantly agreed. Prison for Alphas could be rough, depending on what they were in for. Stealing another’s omega was quite high up on that list. And with David being responsible for no doubt a lot of the Alphas in prison, he would definitely have a nightmare of a time in there.

‘Speaking of Ben, how did he and David get involved?’ Michael asked.

‘I’m not totally sure. But I wouldn’t be surprised if David had heard about Ben being kicked from the pack and approached him for help. Ben likely would’ve came sniffing around again anyway, whether he had David on side or not.’ Tom sighed and stroked his beard.

‘You really need a shave and haircut, man.’ Michael commented in jest.

Tom just glared at him, but he wasn’t wrong. Although Keira always said how much she loved his beard. He was sure she mainly meant when he went down on her.

‘They knew one another before, too.’ Tom continued to change the subject away from his appearance.

‘How?’ Charlie asked.

‘Ben was a very troubled kid. I met him through David, actually. He’d been abused by his omega mother. He had killed her, in self-defence. Or so I was told, anyway. From that, he always had a weird thing about making sure that Alphas were always in charge. And was why he didn’t like it when omegas were anything but weak and timid. David convinced me to give him a chance, because he’d had a rough past due to his mother beating him and he wanted a second chance.’ Tom explained.

‘I wonder if it’s true or a lie, if they’d planned this all along.’ Michael hummed.

‘I really have no idea anymore.’ Tom said as he ran his hand down his face. ‘I best get back in to Keira.’

‘Tell her we’re thinking of her.’ Michael gave Tom a pat on the shoulder.

‘Will do.’ Tom nodded.

‘Oh, by the way. The officer that was dealing with David’s case has asked if he can bring one of the omegas that was rescued from the house here, just temporary until they can find a pack for her.’ Michael said before Tom went back up the steps.

‘Umm.’ Tom put his hands on his hips and thought for a moment. ‘Yeah, I don’t see why not. Get one of the spare cabins prepared for her.’

‘Will do. I’ll give him a ring and give him the ok.’

Tom nodded and went on inside to his omega. She was curled up on the sofa watching TV.

‘How are you feeling, darling?’ He leaned over the back of the sofa and kissed the top of her head before walking round to join her.

‘My ribs don’t seem to hurt when I’m just breathing anymore.’ She said as she snuggled under his arm.

‘That’s good news indeed. Do you want anything?’ He started stroking her long hair.

‘No thanks.’ She said quietly and closed her eyes, concentrating on his breathing. It was calming just being with him. And the way he was stroking her hair was utter heaven, too.

‘Are the others all ok?’ She asked a little sleepily.

‘They’re good, everything is calm and as it should be… But Michael says I need to shave.’ He hummed.

Keira sniggered a little. ‘Well, you are starting to look a bit like a scraggy wolf.’ Keira said with a cheeky smile as he looked up at him.

‘Careful, you.’ He growled low. ‘You’re lucky I can’t tickle you right now.’ He threatened playfully as he tickled under her chin, making her scrunch her chin down to her chest.

‘Don’t make me laugh.’

‘Anyway, I thought you liked my beard?’ He purred and rubbed it against her soft skin.

‘I do, I do.’ She smiled and rubbed his beard. ‘I would be pretty gutted if you got rid of it.’

‘Glad to hear it.’ He chuckled. ‘But maybe it does need a tidy up.’   
  


Later that day, Keira was standing at the window looking out. It was a sunny afternoon and she was watching the birds by the bird feeder on front of the cabin.

‘Do you want to go outside?’ Tom asked, coming up behind her and rubbing her arms.

‘Uh… No, it’s fine. Just watching the birds.’ She said quickly.

But Tom noticed something slightly off about her. He gave her shoulder a squeeze and went back to finishing off dinner.

‘How about tomorrow we have a picnic for lunch on the green? You could probably do with the fresh air, huh? Don’t want you getting cabin fever?’ Tom suggested, smiling sweetly at her over the table while they ate.

He watched her carefully, confirming what he was thinking. She shifted nervously and was just swirling the fork around on her plate, not really eating much after his question.

‘Keira?’

She looked up at him sheepishly. ‘Sorry… I uh… I don’t feel ready to go out yet, I don’t think.’

Tom put his cutlery down and moved over to her, he crouched down beside her and took her hand in his. ‘Keira, love. Why do you not want to go outside?’

‘I do. I just, am a bit nervous about it. But once my ribs heal fully, I’m sure I’ll be ok.’

He tilted her head up more and stroked her cheek gently with the back of his hand. ‘It’s natural to be feeling nervous after what happened to you. But I promise, you won’t ever be in danger like that again. I won’t let it happen.’

‘I know.’ Keira nodded.

But Tom knew he had a problem on his hands a few days later, after trying to coax her to go outside even just for a few minutes, when he came in from speaking with the others to find Keira missing. But he quickly sniffed her out and found her hiding in their wardrobe underneath their clothes. She’d made a little nest with blankets and pillows, somewhere she felt safe.

And she refused to come out.


	35. Chapter 35

‘You can’t stay in here, little one.’ Tom cooed softly as he crawled into the wardrobe next to Keira. He pulled her into him and hugged her.

‘I can.’ She squeaked.

‘No, you can’t. You know this. What is it about going outside that you’re so scared of? You can talk to me.’ He kept his voice soft for her, knowing she was feeling really vulnerable and scared.

‘I… I don’t know. I feel stupid. But it’s just the thought of going outside…’ She swallowed hard and looked down, feeling nervous just at the mere thought of it. ‘It just scares me, I don’t know why.’

Tom sighed softly and cupped the back of her head, holding her into him. ‘You went through a lot, darling. It’s natural to be feeling effects from it in one way or another. But you know that Ben and David cannot hurt you anymore, right?’

‘He… He’s still out there, though. David.’ She said, her lower lip quivering a bit as she spoke.

The penny dropped for Tom. She was scared because David still hadn’t been found. ‘So, you’re worried that he will come back?’

She nodded and clutched at his shirt for comfort.

‘I’ll be honest with you, Keira. He hasn’t been found yet, so there is a chance he might try and come here. But if he does, we’re all here and he will NOT get near you. He won’t even be able to step foot on our territory before we get him. I promise.’

Keira knew Tom was telling the truth, that they wouldn’t let David near her. But she still couldn’t get rid of the nerves that bubbled up inside of her whenever she thought about going outside…

-

Charlie was sitting down on the decking with Luke and Idris when a car pulled up. It was Michael, he’d collected the new omega that was joining them for a little while until another pack could be organised for her.

As soon as she stepped out of the car, Charlie raised his nose up and subtly sniffed the air. He groaned. She smelled like roses and lavender bundled into one lush smell.

Idris and Luke shared a look with one another when Charlie stood up rather abruptly and made his way over towards where Michael was with the omega.

Even though Charlie couldn’t see, per say. He knew she was beautiful. He could feel it radiating off of her. He could also sense she was troubled, too. But that was no wonder after what she had been through. She had a lucky escape compared to the others, she was just kidnapped by David, he hadn’t managed to do anything to her.

‘Ah, Charlie. This is Mia. Mia, this is Charlie.’ Michael introduced them. He had told her about the pack, so Mia knew that Charlie was blind but Michael had told her to act like normal around him.

She was pleasantly surprised to see him going about like normal, as if he could see. And she felt like she had suddenly been punched in the gut, too. A weird kind of tugging inside of her towards him… she couldn’t take her eyes off him. He was very handsome.

Michael could sense the instant connection between the two of them and smiled. 

‘Uh, Charlie… Would you mind showing Mia to her cabin? I need to go and let Tom know we’re back.’ Michael suggested.

‘Of course.’ Charlie nodded, with the biggest smile on his face that Michael had ever seen from him.

Charlie took her suitcase and guided her towards the cabin.

Michael had the biggest grin on his face when he went to Tom’s and knocked. Tom answered and raised an eyebrow at him.

‘What’s with the big Cheshire cat grin?’

‘I think we may have a new member of the pack.’ Michael said.

‘Explain?’ Tom leaned against the doorframe and folded his arms over his chest. 

‘Mia and Charlie seem to have an instant connection there. He’s showing her to the cabin now.’ Michael tipped his head in their direction.

‘Oh have they now? That is good news indeed, at least something nice has come out of this shitstorm.’ Tom sighed.

‘It’s always nice when there is a silver lining.’ Michael nodded. ‘How is she doing?’

‘Not good.’ Tom looked over his shoulder, he knew Keira was still hiding in the wardrobe. But he stepped outside anyway and shut the door behind him just in case she overheard them speaking about her. ‘She’s been hiding in the wardrobe since yesterday now. I don’t know what to do, I can’t get her to come out.’

‘Would it help if David was caught?’ Michael asked as he sat down on the bench. 

‘It might help a little. But I think it’s going to be difficult to get her back to normal.’ Tom sighed and sat down with him, holding his head in his hands.

‘Is there anything I can do?’ Michael asked.

‘Not at the moment, I don’t think. Just keep an eye on the pack like you’ve been doing. I really appreciate it.’

‘No worries. Anything I can do, mate, just ask.’ Michael said and stood up, then made his way down the steps.

‘Actually. If you could send Charlie over when he’s finished wooing the new omega, Keira might respond to him.’ Tom said.

‘Sure thing.’ Michael smiled and nodded.

-

Later in the day, Charlie went over to Tom’s. When he went inside, Tom sniffed at him.

‘Is that an omega I smell on you?’

‘Perhaps… I’ve been spending time with Mia. She’s lovely.’ Charlie beamed happily.

‘I’m happy for you, mate. Truly.’ Tom patted his shoulder. ‘Have you made a move on her or anything yet?’

‘No not yet. She’s only just arrived. I want her to know about my past first, who I am. We talked quite a bit though, I think she feels the connection too. But I am trying not to get my hopes up.’

‘Well, tell that to your face.’ Tom teased.

‘How is Keira?’

‘Did Michael fill you in?’ Tom asked.

‘Yeah. Do you think I can help?’

‘Well, she trusts you. She loves you and you both seem to have a connection too. I know you suffered from post-traumatic stress, I fear this is something similar.’ Tom sighed.

‘I’ll try and speak to her, but not making any promises.’ Charlie said.

Tom led Charlie through to the bedroom. It was taking everything he had inside of him to not snarl at the other Alpha and chuck him out of the room, even though he was the one that invited him in. Alphas entering another Alphas bedroom was unheard of, especially when there was a vulnerable omega involved. Tom knew that Charlie was not a threat, but his instincts were still screaming at him to protect his omega and attack. It was difficult to keep himself from doing so, and Charlie knew this so treaded very carefully.

‘Hey Keira.’ Charlie said softly and crouched down slowly outside the wardrobe. He wasn’t going to dare trying to go in next to her, or he knew that Tom would likely tear his throat out on instinct.

Keira gave him a half-smile. ‘Hi.’ She said quietly.

Tom stood at the side, supervising. He was biting his thumb while he watched.

‘This is a nice den you’ve made, are you comfy?’

Keira nodded and held the pillow she was holding against her front tighter.

‘Do you mind if I sit here?’ Charlie asked.

She shook her head, so Charlie sat down on the floor. He crossed his legs and got comfortable, he knew this might take a while.

‘You know, after I was attacked when I was younger and lost my sight, it took a long time before I felt able to go outside again too. I was scared I would be attacked again. But over time, I built myself up so I was able to fight back. And with the help of a friend, I took it in baby steps and got myself going again. I know you’re scared about David coming back, but with all of us around you he won’t be hurting you again… and judging from the wound on his arm, I’d say you can do a pretty damn good job at protecting yourself.’ Charlie grinned when he saw her smile a little. ‘I bet he tasted disgusting though.’ Charlie made a face, making her laugh a little. But then she groaned because it still hurt a bit to laugh.

‘Sorry. Tom did tell me not to make you laugh… Though I am struggling not to laugh myself right now, because he looks like a ticking time bomb out here.’ Charlie said goofily as he nodded his head in Tom’s direction.

Tom shook his head and chuckled lightly, but Charlie wasn’t wrong. Keira was intrigued a bit, so she did crawl forward and peeped her head around, to see Tom. She could smell strong pheromones radiating off him and his jaw was clenched hard. He really did look like he was going to explode at having another Alpha in his bedroom.

‘Maybe we could go and talk in the living room? We wouldn’t want Tom to actually explode on us, that would cause a bit of a mess, wouldn’t it?’ Charlie grinned.

‘I… I guess that would be ok.’ Keira said quietly and nodded.

Tom felt relief flood through him when Charlie got up and Keira crawled out from the wardrobe. Charlie made his way through to the living room and Tom put his hand out towards Keira. She took it and he wrapped his fingers around her smaller hand, giving her a squeeze to let her know she was ok.

The three of them went into the living room and sat down. Tom visibly relaxed now they were out of the bedroom, and for the fact Keira was out of the wardrobe.

‘I smell an omega on you?’ Keira queried Charlie, who sat on the chair opposite her and Tom who were on the sofa.

‘Yes, that’s Mia. She’s new, just arrived this morning.’ Charlie smiled. ‘We seem to have hit it off rather well.’ He blushed slightly.

Keira’s smile grew larger, genuinely so happy for him. ‘That’s wonderful!’

The two Alphas filled her in about Mia. Part of her really wanted to go and meet her, but at the same time she still wasn’t sure about going outside.

Charlie stayed for a while and talked about his own ordeal when he had been attacked. It did make her feel better, knowing she wasn’t alone and that others had been through similar to what she was going through. It made her feel like she wasn’t being stupid.

When Charlie left, Tom noticed a significant difference in Keira. Though he knew they still had a long way to go before she would be back to her usual self.


	36. Chapter 36

‘It’s alright, sweetheart. I promise. No one is out there.’ Tom said softly, rubbing the back of Keira’s hand.

It was midnight and he was trying to coax her to go outside, just for a little bit of fresh air. He also had her sketch book and pencils under his other arm, hoping to distract her with some drawing if he did manage to get her outside.

He knew that he could’ve just used his firm voice and commanded her to go out, and knowing Keira she likely would’ve obeyed him and did so. But he knew that wouldn’t help the situation at all and no doubt make her even more fearful. And that was something he did _not_ want at all.

Though he was glad that since Charlie visited a few days ago she hadn’t gone back to hiding in the wardrobe again.

Her ribs were getting a bit better every day too. She only felt pain if she moved in the wrong way or coughed. She could laugh again, just not _too_ much. So it was mainly the pain in her mind that had to heal now.

‘I’m scared, Tom.’ She said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Tom moved in closer to her and wiped it away with his thumb. He kissed her forehead gently. ‘I know you are, love. I promise you, you’re safe. Why don’t we just step outside the door, and see what you think from there? If you then want to come back inside, we can.’

Keira took a shaky breath and nodded.

‘That’s my girl.’ Tom smiled and took her hand again.

She held on tightly to his hand for reassurance, Tom thought she was going to squeeze the life out of it. But he didn’t mind, if it made her feel better, which it did, he would do anything he could for her.

There wasn’t even a breeze when they went outside, it was a cool night. The skies were clear, the moon was bright over the lake and the stars were all out.

Keira took in a big deep breath of the fresh air. When the door closed behind her, she jumped slightly but just leaned more into Tom as she looked down at the lake.

‘I forgot how beautiful it was out here.’ She said sadly.

‘It is indeed.’ Tom hummed in agreement. ‘Do you want to go back inside?’

Keira looked around at the calmness that surrounded her. It really was a peaceful night. She looked over to the bench then up at Tom. ‘No… I… I want to stay out.’

Tom smiled and felt his heart swelling with relief and happiness. They went and sat down on the bench, she sat on his lap when he put her sketch book and pencils down beside him. He circled his arms around her and nuzzled into her neck, making her relax even more when he started crooning deeply to soothe her.

She was able to relax while out on the decking of their cabin. Now and then a noise from an animal amongst the bushes and trees made her jump, but Tom would soothe her again easily.

‘It was a night like this when I fell in the lake. Calm and the moon was out.’ Keira said quietly, remembering back to that night.

‘Correction, when you were pushed in.’ Tom said.

‘Well, yeah.’ She said sheepishly. ‘Not going to lie though, I did enjoy the way you came to my rescue. Like you always do.’ She smiled and looked up at him, he smiled too and rubbed her back in circles.

‘I always will.’

She nuzzled into him and started kissing his neck. He closed his eyes and grumbled deep in his chest at her affection.

‘If you keep that up, darling. I won’t be able to resist taking you back inside to bed you… And that will defeat the purpose of us being out here.’ He chuckled and sighed, enjoying her lips on his skin, though he did his best to not think dirty thoughts.

‘Sorry.’ She giggled and curled up again.

‘Never apologise.’

After sitting on the bench for a little bit longer, talking about various things, Keira looked at her sketchbook.

‘Do you… do you think we could go down to the pier so I can draw?’ She asked, only slight hesitation in her voice.

‘Are you sure you want to? Baby steps, remember.’ Tom said as he cupped the back of her head.

‘I’m sure.’ She nodded confidently. ‘I… I don’t know why I was so worried about coming out here.’

‘It’s natural, darling. Do not beat yourself up over it. You may still find you have off days until you’re ok again… But it is ok to not be ok.’ Tom said as he cupped her face.

‘Thank you.’ She said quietly

Tom leaned in and kissed her on the lips softly, a lingering kiss that made her stomach flutter.

He took her hand and they both went down to the decking then onto the pier. They sat down on the end and Keira dangled her legs over the edge. She started drawing the scene on front of her, the moon was so bright and large, it was like it knew she was coming out that night.

Tom just watched her in awe while she did what she loved. He was so proud of her for overcoming her fears and coming outside. She was leaping ahead, taking bigger steps than he had expected or even could’ve hoped for tonight.

When Keira was finished drawing, she kept yawning sleepily.

‘I think it’s time we go back inside to bed, don’t you, little one?’ Tom asked.

‘I suppose so.’ She nodded, making Tom chuckle.

He got up and before Keira had a chance to, he scooped her up and carried her back inside, making her giggle.

When they got into bed, he moved over the top of her carefully and smoothed her hair back from her face. ‘You have no idea how proud I am of you, Keira.’

She smiled shyly at his praise and blushed. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand before kissing her again softly on the lips.

‘Can we go outside again tomorrow?’ She asked over his lips.

‘Of course we can.’ Tom nodded and trailed the tips of his fingers along her face, tracing all her beautiful features lightly.

‘I need to meet Mia, see if she is good enough for Charlie.’ Keira said sleepily as she closed her eyes, enjoying the touch of her Alpha.

Tom chuckled. ‘Indeed. Only the best for our Charlie.’ He smiled and kept a protective eye over her until she fell soundly asleep.


	37. Chapter 37

The following day Keira was nervous to go outside again. It upset her, because she thought after last night she would be back to normal.

‘Oh love. It’s ok. This is normal, I promise you. It was never going to be an easy or quick fix. But you will get there again, I know you will.’ Tom said as he crouched down on front of her and wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

She sniffed and nodded, trying to stop crying. He rubbed her arms and slid his hands down to hold her hands. ‘You don’t need to come outside just now if you don’t want to, we can wait until night time again if that would help?’ He suggested.

‘No… I want to do it. I know once I’m outside I will be ok. It’s just…’

‘Getting there.’ Tom finished for her.

She looked at him and nodded with a sigh.

‘We could just go onto the green and I can braid your hair for you?’ Tom offered.

‘Ok.’ She agreed and went to fetch her hairbrush and hair bands.

Tom quickly text Michael and asked him to make sure that no one rushed her when they went outside. He knew that Jessica and Tilda would be desperate to see her and catch up, but he didn’t want her to get too overwhelmed too soon.

Keira held Tom’s hand tightly when they stepped outside. She was a bit more willing than she had been originally during the night. Which was good. She did hesitate a little before going down the steps to the green, but she did it.

They sat down on the soft grass and Tom put his legs around her, like a protective barrier. And it worked because she did feel safe encased within him, almost. He crooned for her while he started brushing her long hair and gently braiding it.

Charlie slowly wandered up to join them, checking it was ok. He sat down next to them and watched while Tom did her hair.

‘I still can’t get over how long your hair is.’ Tom smiled.

‘Yours is getting almost as long.’ Charlie teased him, earning a glare from Tom but he smirked.

Keira laughed. ‘I should braid your hair.’

‘Now _that _I would love to see.’ Charlie laughed.

Keira relaxed more and more as the day went on. They stayed outside, but Tom told her to just let him know if she wanted to go back in at any time. But she was feeling pretty good about it all.

One by one the pack went to join them, until they were all gathered together having a laugh and talking like before.

They did talk about the incident, too. Because they all knew it wouldn’t do Keira any good to just tiptoe around it. They all thanked her for rescuing the omegas, because she did. If it wasn’t for her, they wouldn’t be there.

Her quick thinking with the phone, not letting Ben or David see that she had it was a smart move.

She also got talking to Mia. Who told her about also feeling scared about going out after what had happened. But she was glad she did because now she had met Charlie.

The four omegas got some time along together. Tom had been a little reluctant to let Keira away from his reach, but he knew she was ok and needed some omega time. So he let the omegas go down to the decking while he went to make himself useful by doing some chores around the place.

Though he kept a close eye on Keira, making sure he was within her sight at all times. She kept looking at him, too. To make sure he was nearby. But she was just glad of any of the Alphas being around. She did relax more and more, not looking for Tom quite as much as she had been at the start.

She liked Mia, so did the other two. Keira decided she was a good fit for Charlie. 

‘Do you think Charlie will invite you to move in with him, then?’ Jessica asked Mia.

‘I hope so.’ Mia blushed. ‘He’s really nice, one of the nicest Alphas I’ve met.’

‘What happened with your old pack, if you don’t mind me asking?’ Tilda asked.

‘I still lived with my parents when I was kidnapped by David. After I was rescued, my parents begged their leader to let me back in but he wouldn’t allow it. Said I was tainted goods.’ Mia said sadly and looked down at her hands in her lap.

Keira shuffled over closer to her and put her arm around her. ‘Well, you’re with us now. And I think we’re all tainted goods really.’ She said and looked at the other two with a smile, who nodded in agreement.

‘I just hope Charlie doesn’t dislike me because I was kidnapped.’ Mia said.

‘Not at all. He’s never looked so happy before.’ Keira said honestly. ‘Has he spoke to you about his own past?’

‘Yeah, he has.’ Mia nodded. ‘It only made me like him even more. He’s really incredible. Speaks very fondly over you, too.’ She said to Keira, who smiled.

‘He is a one of a kind. Kinda like the big brother I’ve never had.’ Keira said with a fond smile.

Luke sorted some sandwiches for the omegas at lunch time. Tom then wanted to speak to Mia separately after they’d all eaten. She felt a bit nervous about it, but Keira assured her he wasn’t as scary as he looked.

‘How have you settled here?’ He asked the young omega. She reminded him of Keira when she had first arrived. Shy and timid, not sure of anything yet. But a sweet natured girl.

‘Really well. I can’t thank you enough for letting me stay.’ She said as she fiddled with her hands on front of her.

‘Well, I am glad to hear that. I want to offer you a permanent place here, if you’d like to stay. I know you have bonded with Charlie and he is itching for me to make it official. So, this is your official offer.’ Tom smiled.

‘Really? Like… forever?’ Mia asked, eyes wide.

‘Yes, forever.’ Tom nodded.

‘I would love to! Thank you so much!’ She said excitedly.

‘It’s settled then.’ Tom turned to look at the other omegas and at Charlie who was hovering not far from them. ‘Tonight, we should celebrate our newcomer and have a barbecue.’ He called out to them all.

‘YESSSSS!’ Charlie cheered and jumped up in the air excitedly. He quickly regained composure and coughed. ‘I mean, uh, yeah. Great.’

Tom laughed at his enthusiasm, he knew he would be ecstatic over Mia getting to stay permanently.

-

That night, Keira was a bit nervous once again before going outside. It was like a wave of nausea overcame her before she stepped through the doorway. But once more, once she was outside she was ok.

Tom stuck close to her that evening during the barbecue, but she was comfortable enough mingling about with the others.

After eating, Charlie managed to take Mia aside. He reached out and took her hands, both of them feeling a connection shoot through them, making their skin tingle where they touched.

‘I was wondering… Would you like to move in… with me? And uhh… Be mine?’ He asked, hopeful. A little nervous at the same time.

Mia’s face lit up completely. ‘I would love to.’ She nodded and bit her lower lip nervously.

Charlie’s face lit up as well, relieved and overjoyed that she said yes.

He reached up and cupped her face before leaning in and pressing a chaste kiss to her lips.

He’d certainly not expected to ever find an omega, never mind at this point in time. But he could not be happier that he had.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter!

Tom raced through the cabin after a squealing and laughing Keira. She was fully healed now and was confident about going outside again. She’d even went on a trip out with Tom to the beach the other day.

She ran into the bedroom and dived across the bed, Tom skidded to a halt and crouched with his arms open at the other side of the bed, waiting for her next move.

‘You can’t escape from me.’ He growled playfully, licking his lips.

Keira couldn’t stop giggling even though he hadn’t caught her yet. She was being cheeky with him in the kitchen and he’d threatened to tickle her, making her run away and causing him to give chase.

She attempted to bolt around the bed and out, but Tom put his arm out and captured her. She started laughing hysterically as he tickled her and then wrestled her down onto the bed. He swung his leg over her and trapped her down as his fingers attacked her sides underneath her top.

‘This will teach you for being cheeky.’ He said playfully over her laughter.

When he stopped, he leaned down and kissed from her forehead down to her nose and then her lips. She smiled against him when he deepened the kiss. She put her hands up above her in submission, making his cock stir. He could smell her arousal forming.

‘Mmm, my omega.’ He growled.

‘Alpha-omega.’ She playfully corrected him with a grin.

Tom chuckled and bit down on her neck, making her gasp. ‘_My omega.’ _He said again with a deep growl, making her knees turn to jelly.

He leaned up over her and lifted her top off, then trailed his fingers down her body until he grabbed hold of her leggings that he proceeded to tug down and off. He lifted her right leg and kissed her ankle, then worked his way up with licks and nibbles until he reached her knickers. He pressed his mouth over her, making her moan as she could feel the warmth from his breath even through the fabric.

But it was quickly torn off and tossed to the side. Tom couldn’t resist licking and tasting her first. She was so aroused for him, offering everything she had. He flicked his tongue over her clit a few times then pulled away, making her whine in disappointment.

‘Turn over, little one.’ He said firmly and helped flip her over.

He positioned her up on her hands and knees. She couldn’t resist wriggling her bum for him a little, making him chuckle and smack her ass playfully, that made her gasp. He quickly pulled his cock out from his trousers, not wanting to waste time by fully undressing.

When he mounted her from behind, Keira almost came. Feeling her strong Alpha fold himself against her back, one arm wrapped around her middle to keep her up under his weight and he slid his other hand underneath her and down between her thighs to toy with her clit as he sank his cock into her wet warmth.

He rocked into her and took her at a decent pace, neither slowing or quickening until they were both close to coming. When he felt the usual clenching of her body around him, he bit down on the back of her neck and held on as he thrust sharply into her, pushing his knot into her and keeping buried to the hilt as he swelled within her and came like a firehose, filling her up with his seed.

They were stuck together for a while because of his knot. But he rolled them onto their sides so they were more comfortable until it had gone down enough for him to slide out with a pop. She always felt so empty after, but he made it a bit better with lots of gentle kisses and caresses as he carried her to the bathroom so they could shower together and get cleaned up.

-

That afternoon, the pack was all relaxing in the sun on the decking when a car came down the track. Keira tensed up instantly and Tom was quick to rush to her and soothe her by rubbing the back of her neck.

‘It’s alright, it’s the police. They’re not going to harm you.’ He said softly, glad when he felt her relax considerably.

It was the policeman who had been dealing with David’s case that got out of the cat and made his way down to the pack. Tom walked over to meet him.

‘Sorry for intruding.’ He apologised to them all.

‘No problem. What can we do for you?’ Tom asked.

‘It was just to let you all know that we found David.’

Keira’s eyes widened, she felt her stomach drop. Was he still alive? Or was he dead?

‘We found his body washed up on the shore on the east coast beach. Where the river he jumped into led to… He’s dead.’ The policeman said.

Keira let out a gasp of utter relief, but she was so shocked that her legs gave way beneath her. Jeremy caught her before she fell to the ground, Tom rushed back over to her and helped her up.

‘Are you ok?’ He asked, cupping the back of her head.

‘Y… yeah. I just… I’m so relieved… It’s over.’ She cried.

Tom wiped a tear away from her cheek and kissed her forehead. ‘Me too. He’s gone now and can’t hurt you, or anyone else ever again.’ He smiled and gave her shoulder a squeeze.

‘There is one other thing I was wanting to ask.’ The policeman continued. Tom looked back over at him. ‘We have two omegas who aren’t settling in their packs we’ve tried them in. They are adamant they need to be in the same pack together, but for some reason they keep causing some trouble… Would you possibly’

Tom cut him off quickly. ‘I don’t think that would be a good idea. We don’t need anymore trouble here.’ Tom said.

‘I understand that… But there is a reason they are not settling anywhere.’ The policeman continued.

Charlie looked at Mia, who looked back at him and nodded slightly.

‘Tom… I think we should take them.’ Charlie said.

Tom looked at Charlie, confused.

The policeman looked to Charlie then back at Tom. ‘They are _unique. _In the sense that if they end up in the wrong pack and are… _caught _doing… things they shouldn’t… They will be sentenced to death if the wrong person was to find out.’ The policeman said, looking at Tom knowingly.

Tom still wasn’t entirely sure what he meant. But when he looked over at Charlie, Charlie tipped his head slightly towards Jeremy and Luke. Then it all clicked for Tom, his eyebrows rising.

‘Really? How do you?’ Tom trailed off.

‘I saw them. Luckily my partner on the job didn’t. But I have heard that you are more _understanding_ than most packs.’

Tom nodded. ‘We will take them.’

‘Thank you… And I also wanted to give you my number, if you ever have any issues about anything, feel free to give me a call personally.’ He handed Tom a card.

‘Thank you. And thank you for keeping us in the loop about David.’

‘It’s no problem. Anything I can do, just call me. I will be in touch with details for the two omegas.’ He tipped his hat to Tom, who nodded back at him.

‘It’s nice to know there are some decent Alphas still out there in the force.’ Tom smiled as he took Keira back to sit down.

‘Mia told me about two omegas that were in love at the house.’ Charlie said and looked to Mia, who nodded and continued.

‘They’re really nice omegas. They just want to be together. David found out about them and thought he could…_ correct_ their behaviour.’ She swallowed. ‘They were harmed the most. Physically and mentally. But they looked after me when I got there, putting other people before themselves.’

Tom nodded and stroked his beard. ‘Well, hopefully we can give them the opportunity to be themselves and they will be happy with us.’ He looked over at Luke and Jeremy, they were both looking so hopeful.

‘Perhaps there are silver linings to everything after all.’ He said with a smile and wrapped his arm around Keira, kissing the top of her head.


End file.
